Masquerade
by Lady Bee
Summary: Até o raiar do dia as identidades seriam secretas e os rosto encobertos por máscaras. O problema começa quando o sol nasce e os rostos são revelados. AU JonxArya
1. Chapter 1

Ele não estava bem. Era uma coisa muito simples de se constatar e apesar dele admirar o esforço de seus amigos para animá-lo durante aquele mês, Jon não se sentia particularmente inclinado a colaborar. O rompimento com Ygritte não foi algo fácil, nem indolor, de modo que era normal que ele precisasse de um tempo maior para processar as coisas.

Jon continuava trabalhando normalmente, tocando sua vida como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas eventualmente até o meio irmão dele começou a notar que apesar do esforço, nem tudo estava caminhando da forma que deveria.

Foi quando surgiu a brilhante ideia de uma festa. E por brilhante, entendam, ridícula. O aniversário dele estava chegando e mesmo que Jon insistisse em dizer que não estava num clima particularmente comemorativo, Aegon ignorava os protestos dele, amparado pelo entusiasmo de Daenerys.

Não era como se ele conseguisse impor sua vontade quando o irmão e a tia se juntavam num complô para tirá-lo de seu estado letárgico e colocar todas as mulheres que valiam a pena serem conhecidas na sociedade desfilando na frente dele. Jon se sentia como um velho pervertido diante de um catálogo de prostitutas de luxo, ou um daqueles ridículos príncipes de contos de fadas que são obrigados a escolher uma esposa aleatória no meio de um baile, sem nunca ter trocado meia dúzia de palavras com a garota.

Suas reclamações não impediram Dany de entrar na sala dele sorrindo e dizendo que seria um baile de máscara. Tudo o que ele conseguia pensar a respeito era que a ideia estava ficando mais e mais absurda a cada dia. Custava entender que ele estava se recuperando do desastre que foi o termino do noivado e voltar à ativa não era uma prioridade naquele momento?

Aparentemente isso era inconcebível. Ao menos ele conseguiu incluir na lista de convidados o nome de algumas pessoas que ele gostava e que o fariam se sentir menos desconfortável. Sam Tarly e outros amigos dos tempos de faculdade foram chamados, apesar de não se encaixarem nos padrões da lista feita por Daenerys. Além desses, Jon fazia questão da presença de seu amigo de infância, Robb Stark.

Já fazia um bom tempo que eles não se viam. Desde que Robb foi estudar fora do país eles quase não haviam se falado. Stark chegou no início do mês e se encarregou de estabelecer contato com o amigo que por muitos anos foi tratado como irmão. Após o termino com Ygritte, Robb foi a única pessoa com quem Jon aceitou sair para desanuviar a cabeça e não se arrependeu no meio do caminho.

Jon tinha as memórias da época em que ele e Robb eram amigos próximos entre as suas favoritas. A família Stark de um modo geral sempre foi muito acolhedora e próxima, desde o dia em que Ned Stark assumiu um cargo importante na diretoria das empresas Targaryen. Mesmo depois que o pai de Jon faleceu, Ned Stark permaneceu em seu posto e foi um dos responsáveis por ajuda-lo a gerenciar suas ações e ensinar uma ou duas coisas a um rapaz que ia herdar metade de um império. Tinha-o como um segundo pai e isso possibilitou uma grande convivência com os Stark de um modo geral.

Eram cinco os filhos de Ned e Catelyn Stark, sendo que Robb era o mais velho e também o melhor amigo de Jon. Sansa era a segunda mais velha, que nunca ligou muito para ele. Havia também Brandon e Rickon, que sempre foram muito divertidos e espertos, que provavelmente deveriam estar tão altos quanto ele agora. Por último tinha a encrenqueira.

Jon não conseguia pensar na irmã mais nova de Robb sem sorrir. Era um ato reflexo, impossível de controlar. Arya Stark tinha dez ou onze anos quando a viu pela última vez e era a garota mais desbocada, espirituosas e divertida do mundo. Parecia um garoto desleixado pela forma que se vestia e era melhor do que os irmãos no futebol e em esportes de contato.

Theon Greyjoy, um outro amigo deles, insistia em provocá-lo dizendo que naquela época a garota sofria de uma paixonite platônica por Jon. Não que essa afirmação tivesse qualquer fundamento. Jon apenas gostava dela e de sua mente aguçada e divertida, vez ou outra ele comprava doces pra ela, ou a acobertava em sua fuga quando Arya arruinava um dos vestidos de Sansa e precisava se safar de uma punição.

Mas aquilo foi há sete anos atrás, quando ele estava próximo de fazer dezessete anos e não tinha grandes preocupações com a vida. Arya provavelmente devia estar concluindo o ensino médio e pensando em cursar uma universidade agora.

Aquilo ainda era uma ideia idiota, mas ele se pegou encarando o próprio reflexo no espelho sem grande entusiasmo. Camisa cinza chumbo, calça preta, blazer preto, sem gravata e com o colarinho desabotoado só porque Aegon insistia em dizer que seria um "evento informal". Com um anfitrião como ele, era bem possível que a festa acabasse num desastre total.

Pelo menos aquela festa ia servir de desculpa para ele beber mais uísque do que o recomendável e rir de Sam Tarly e suas tentativas desastrosas de se dar bem com alguma garota. Se tudo ficasse cansativo e chato de mais, ele voltaria pra casa e ninguém iria reparar, já que era um baile de máscaras.

Seu meio irmão abriu a porta do quarto sem ser anunciado e o encarou de forma avaliativa.

- De quem é o funeral? – ele perguntou. Aegon era mais adepto de cores do que Jon e consideravelmente mais simpático e bem sucedido com as mulheres. Às vezes Jon chegava a duvidar se eles possuíam de fato algum parentesco entre si. Apesar de tudo, eles se davam bem.

- Eu não vejo sentido em fazer de conta que estou me divertindo com essa ideia. Fique feliz por eu ter concordado em aparecer. – Jon respondeu se virando de costas para o espelho.

- Você seria um ingrato se não aparecesse. Eu e Dany tivemos muito trabalho preparando tudo isso pra te tirar desse seu casulo de miséria. – Aegon disse entregando a ele uma máscara negra que cobriria apenas seus olhos – Sorria, maninho. Talvez você se dê bem essa noite. Ygritte dificilmente é a última mulher da face da terra, que dirá a mulher certa pra você.

- Falou o expert em relacionamentos estáveis. – Jon retrucou enquanto colocava a máscara – Me sinto como se estivesse a caminho do meu baile de formatura do ensino médio. Que tal?

- Que bonitinho, você está parecendo um corvo. – Aegon debochou – Nada mal, mas tente colocar um sorriso na cara se não quiser espantar todas as adoráveis senhoritas que estarão presentes na festa. A propósito, há uma regra na festa que todos devem seguir. Ninguém pode revelar o próprio nome, ou retirar a máscara até o dia amanhecer.

- Que babaquice é essa? – Jon perguntou enquanto encarava o irmão. Aegon colocou a própria máscara e sorriu.

- Parte da brincadeira. – ele disse rindo – Por uma noite, você pode ser o que você quiser, com quem você quiser. Só por hoje, faça de conta que você é um cara irresponsável, divertido e que está afim de levar uma garota à loucura.

- Você é animador, sabia? – Jon resmungou.

- Disponha, maninho. – aquilo ainda soava como uma péssima ideia, mas resistir parecia uma ainda pior. Jon apenas seguiu o irmão e permitiu que Aegon o levasse ao local onde se desenrolaria aquela encenação retirada de uma casa de swing barata que o irmão frequentava.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sair com Gendry Baratheon entrava para lista de "Piores decisões da vida de Arya Stark" em grande estilo, ou seja, em primeiro lugar, desbancando o ex namorado estrangeiro Jaqen H'Ghar.

Não que Gendry fosse má pessoa, ou que a atração inexplicável dela por caras mais velhos tivesse passado. Ela só não conseguia desvencilhar a imagem dele com a que tinha do pai dele. Um cara bronco, com mais músculos do que cérebro e com propensão ao alcoolismo. Gendry estava longe de ser um cara brilhante, mas com certeza era um cara bonito. O tipo de pessoa pra quem Sansa olharia e não ela.

Arya preferia estilo, preferia esperteza e inteligência. Como ela acabou no carro importado do playboy Baratheon, ela ainda não sabia definir muito bem. Havia conhecido ele dois, ou três meses atrás. O pai dele era um grande amigo do pai dela e eventualmente o cara acabou aparecendo num churrasco estúpido que os Stark estavam oferecendo.

Ele não saiu do pé dela desde então. Arya duvidava que alguém poderia ficar mais impressionado com uma garota capaz de desmoralizar metade dos caras da festa numa partida de tênis, ou qualquer outro esporte que se dispusessem a praticar. Gendry perdeu vergonhosamente, ao ponto de Robert Baratheon encará-lo de forma severa. Desde então, ele não havia parado de ligar, mandar mensagem, ou importuná-la para sair com ele.

Dane-se o fato de que ela ainda era menor de idade. Apesar da diferença ser de apenas três anos entre eles, aquilo ainda poderia colocá-lo na cadeia, se ela resolvesse denunciá-lo a polícia.

Arya só aceitou o convite por duas razões. A primeira era para acabar com aquela maldita insistência dele. A segunda era porque o encontro seria numa festa de máscaras, o que facilitaria imensamente a parte de despistá-lo. Ela poderia encontrar outra pessoa, ou se contentar com bebida grátis, num lugar onde ninguém pediria a identidade dela.

Além disso, ela sabia de quem era a festa.

Já fazia sete anos desde a última vez que ela viu o melhor amigo de Robb, mas ela ainda se lembrava muito bem de como Jon era legal com ela e muito mais cooperativo com suas travessuras do que qualquer um de seus irmãos. Robb gostava de dizer que perto de Jon ela era mais incontrolável do que de costume, mas ele não parecia se importar nem um pouco com a falta de modos dela.

Depois que Robb foi estudar fora do país e Jon herdou uma fatia mais do que generosa das empresas do pai, os dois perderam o contato e Arya jamais o reencontrou. Robb acabou voltando para o país e estava planejando comprar um apartamento para ele e a noiva morarem e a primeira coisa que fez foi procurar o velho amigo para tomarem uma cerveja e conversar.

Robb foi convidado pra festa e caso Gendry saísse da linha e ela precisasse de um plano B, seu irmão mais velho ficaria mais do que satisfeito em fazer uma cena. Caso ela conseguisse se livrar de Gendry logo de cara e se dar bem com outra pessoa, então seria um divertido jogo de pique esconde.

Gendry deixou o carro com o manobrista enquanto Arya ajeitava a mascara branca sobre os olhos. O vestido coberto por um casaco cumprido para evitar o frio que fazia do lado de fora. Ele voltou para junto dela e ofereceu o braço para conduzi-la para dentro.

- Acho que preciso ir ao toalete. – ela disse assim que entraram no salão. Havia muita gente e a música estava alta. Todos mascarados e ninguém parecia particularmente familiar ali dentro.

- Mas nós acabamos de chegar. – ele disse desapontado, quase ronronando junto ao ouvido dela.

- Eu realmente preciso. – Arya insistiu – Eu volto logo.

- Nós não podemos revelar nossas identidades até o dia amanhecer. – ele disse sorrindo – Por quem eu devo procurar se você sumir no meio da multidão.

- Procure pela Doninha. É meu codinome por essa noite. – ela tentou lançar seu melhor sorriso pra ele e Gendry pareceu satisfeito.

- Se precisar me encontrar, meu codinome é Touro. – Arya se esforçou para não revirar os olhos. Ele certamente era forte como um touro e com sorte ela providenciaria um par de chifres para ele naquela noite.

- Eu volto logo. – ela disse sorrindo. Deixou o casaco na entrada e correu para o banheiro o mais rápido que o salto permitia.

Ela odiava salto alto, odiava ter que usar vestidos e odiava ainda mais ter que fazer de conta que era uma donzela indefesa. Arya encarou seu reflexo no espelho e ficou feliz por ter pedido ajuda à Sansa para fazer a maquiagem. Gendry teria dificuldades para reconhecê-la no escuro assim que ela terminasse sua mágica.

Arya abriu a bolsa e pegou a sombra escura e o lápis de olho. Em minutos a maquiagem feminina de Sansa foi substituída por algo muito mais adequado a um show de rock. Ela bagunçou o cabelo curto, e aplicou um pouco de gel que havia levado com sigo na bolsa. Pra completar, o batom vermelho dava o toque final.

Outra garota estava ao lado dela no banheiro, retocando o batom. Arya olhou para a máscara que ela usava. Cinza grafite e simples, ao contrário da máscara branca de renda que Sansa havia escolhido pra ela.

- Com licença. – Arya chamou a atenção da mulher de cabelo loiro platinado que a encarou de forma gentil – Se incomodaria em trocar de máscara comigo? – a loira a encarou de forma divertida.

- E por que você não iria querer uma máscara tão sofisticada quanto esta? – a loira perguntou curiosa.

- Estou tentando escapar de um péssimo acompanhante. – Arya respondeu.

- Oh, eu entendo. Que graça tem vir para um baile de máscara e ficar presa a alguém que você já sabe quem é, não é mesmo? – a loira retirou a máscara cinza e a entregou a Arya e a substituiu pela máscara branca coberta com renda. Ela era jovem e bonita. Com um rosto gentil, olhos violeta e um sorriso bonito. – Boa sorte com seu disfarce.

- Obrigada. – Arya agradeceu e colocou a máscara rapidamente. Ela saiu do banheiro e voltou para o salão lotado e a música alta.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Estava ficando com dor de cabeça por causa da música. Aegon estava sentado em um canto flertando com uma ruiva qualquer, o que fez Jon seguir na direção contrária. Tudo o que ele não precisava era lembrar de Ygritte por causa de outra ruiva.

Ele foi até o bar e pegou mais uma dose de uísque. A festa parecia um sucesso, mas a verdade era que ele ainda estava confuso com aquela história de máscaras e nomes falsos até o amanhecer.

Uma garota loira o abordou e tentou flertar com ele, mas a verdade é que ele mal podia escutar o que ela estava falando. O nome que ela lhe deu foi "garota selvagem" e tentou provocá-lo de tudo que foi jeito, mas Jon só conseguiu ficar ainda mais irritado como aquela maldita festa. Ele acabou se desvencilhando dela o mais rápido possível, indo para o fundo do salão.

Alguém colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele e Jon se virou para encarar a pessoa. Mesmo com máscara e num lugar com pouca iluminação, Robb parecia tão a vontade quanto ele.

- Festa legal. – ele disse tentando parecer satisfeito.

- Eu juro que mato meu irmão da próxima vez que ele tiver outra ideia cretina que nem esta. – Jon resmungou, encarando Robb e a máscara peculiar que ele usava – Qual o seu nome essa noite?

- Eu sou Lobo. – ele disse sorrindo. O lobo era o animal favorito de Robb.

- Típico de você. – Jon riu – Espero que esteja gostando. Veio sozinho?

- Jayne foi ao toalete, mas deve estar voltando. – Robb disse – Pelo menos acho que a festa te deixou com raiva o bastante para não pensar em outras coisas. Você devia tentar se divertir. Lembrar de como é ser solteiro.

- Eu não sei se ainda me lembro de como é isso. – Jon disse sem graça.

- É uma boa oportunidade pra lembrar. Tem garotas bem bonitas aqui e essa coisa de máscara torna tudo mais sexy. Se eu não estivesse tão enrolado quanto estou agora, eu não me importaria de aproveitar a solteirice. – Robb riu – Eu vou dar uma volta e ver se encontro Jayne. Essas máscaras estão fazendo uma confusão na minha cabeça.

Robb não esperou que ele respondesse. Apenas sumiu na multidão deixando Jon sozinho novamente. Ele esvaziou o copo de uísque e em seguida deu uma boa olhada ao redor do salão.

Ele e Aegon tinham razão. Se havia alguma chance de esquecer Ygritte, aquele era o lugar ideal. Pessoas se agarravam, trocando beijos obsenos e carinhos indiscretos em cantos escuros. Garotas se beijavam na pista de dança, alisando e apalpando umas as outras. Ele viu de longe Aegon se esgueirando com duas mulheres para o jardim.

Não havia nada que o interessasse ali, nada que realmente o chamasse atenção, até sentir alguém esbarrando nele com força. Era uma mulher e era pequena, apesar do salto alto.

- Me desculpe. – ela se apressou em dizer – Droga, como eu odeio salto alto! – ela resmungou enquanto tentava ficar de pé outra vez.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou ajudando-a a se equilibra. Ela tinha cabelo curto e escuro, espetado em todas as direções possíveis, como se ela fosse algum tipo de integrante de banda de rock.

- Estou sim. – ela respondeu finalmente erguendo o rosto e encarando-o. Ela não era alta, seu rosto estava encoberto por uma máscara cinza, ou preta, ele não sabia dizer. A maquiagem era pesada, os lábios pintados de vermelho sangue, contrastando com a pele clara.

- Tem certeza que não torceu o tornozelo, ou qualquer coisa assim? – ele insistiu, mas a garota não deu muita atenção. Ela continuava olhando sobre os ombros, como se estivesse fugindo de alguma coisa, ou alguém – Algum problema?

- Oh, merda! – ela resmungou, pegando-o de surpresa. Aquela garota realmente não estava prestando atenção em nada do que ele estava falando. Para a surpresa dele, ela o segurou pelos braços puxando-o até que tivessem invertido as posições. Ele de costas para o resto do salão e ela contra a parede. Aquilo o deixou curioso – Aquele estúpido! – ela continuava resmungando.

- Fugindo de alguém? – ele perguntou se divertindo com aquela situação improvável.

- É. Me escondendo de um acompanhante insuportavelmente chato. – ela respondeu sem encará-lo – Nunca mais faço uma burrice dessas.

- E qual seria a burrice? – ele perguntou genuinamente curioso. Se a garota estava sendo importunada por algum convidado inconveniente ele poderia providenciar para que ela voltasse pra casa em segurança.

- Sair com um cara só porque ele me encheu a paciência até não ter mais jeito. – ela disse encarando-o diretamente nos olhos. Jon tinha que admitir que ela era bonita e algo totalmente diferente do tipo de mulher com quem ele costumava se relacionar.

- Dizem que quem acredita sempre alcança. Não pode culpar um cara por lutar pelo que quer. – Jon disse sorrindo para ela.

- A única coisa que ele vai ganhar com isso é meu punho no nariz dele. – ela resmungou.

- Você parece bem encrenqueira. – Jon disse simpático. Algo nela era familiar, mas ele não sabia dizer o que era – Conhece o dono da festa?

Ela encolheu os ombros e ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

- Conheço. – ela disse – Ou conhecia. Já faz tempo que não o vejo e provavelmente ele nem se lembra de mim. – ele fez uma pequena nota mental para se lembrar de perguntar a Aegon a respeito da lista de convidados para saber quem era aquela garota. – E você?

- Somos velhos amigos, mas hoje ele está ocupado de mais e confuso de mais com toda essa história de máscaras para reconhecer qualquer um. – ele disse sorrindo. Aegon havia dito para ele fazer de conta que era outra pessoa durante a festa e se dar uma chance para ser irresponsável e se divertir. Talvez aquele fosse um bom momento para começar.

- Eu posso imaginar. Isso aqui está me dando dor de cabeça. – ela disse – Música alta, pessoas estranhas. Não gosto disso.

- Então somos dois. – ele disse – Aceita uma bebida?

- Dry Martini seria ótimo. – ela respondeu.

- Então vamos até o bar. – ele sugeriu – Não queremos que seu acompanhante desagradável te encontre, não é mesmo?

- Um cavaleiro de armadura brilhante numa festa de máscaras. Você deve ter batido algum recorde hoje. Ninguém consegue ser tão clichê assim numa só noite. – ela disse rindo – Vamos logo antes que eu mude de ideia.

Ele ofereceu o braço para que ela se apoiasse e juntos foram até o bar, onde ele conseguiu mais uma dose de uísque para si e um Martini para ela. A taça entre os lábios vermelhos tinha um forte apelo erótico. A fumaça de cigarros e o cheiro de bebida o deixavam tonto. Já não estava tão sóbrio quanto gostaria e aquela garota parecia mais e mais interessante a cada segundo.

Ela bebeu metade da taça em um só gole. Descansou a taça sobre a mesa se passou o dedo sobre a borda languidamente, antes de pegar a azeitona e colocá-la inteira na boca. Ela era atraente, com toda certeza. O toque de rebeldia, a máscara e toda aquela história mirabolante de acompanhante inoportuno tornavam-na misteriosa e ainda mais interessante. Ela se virou para encará-lo e Jon se deu conta de que a estava encarando a tempo de mais.

- Alguma coisa errada? – ela perguntou.

- Não, nada. – ele se apressou em dizer – Eu só estava pensado se você veio de carona com esse seu acompanhante.

- É, outra burrice pra lista. – ela disse e ele riu.

- Posso te levar pra casa se quiser. – ele ofereceu e ela fez uma careta.

- Pare de ser tão bonzinho. – ela resmungou.

- E por que eu pararia? Pode me chamar de antiquado, mas eu sou um cavalheiro. – ela revirou os olhos.

- Estou falando sério. Se continuar desse jeito vou acabar acreditando que você é o único cara que vale a pena nesta maldita festa. – ela disse rindo.

- E se eu for o único cara que vale a pena nesta maldita festa? – ele perguntou bem próximo ao ouvido dela, a voz mais rouca do que ele havia pretendido. Já fazia tempo que ele não flertava com alguém e pegar garotas problemáticas numa festa realmente não fazia seu estilo, mas ele estava apenas entrando no jogo e se deixando levar. Naquela noite ele estava fazendo de conta que era outra pessoa.

- Eu vou ter que esperar até o amanhecer pra saber o seu nome. – ela respondeu.

- Até lá pode me chamar de Corvo. – ele disse ainda bem próximo ao ouvido dela – E como eu posso chamar você? – ela não tentou se afastar, nem tocou no Martini. A garota virou o rosto em direção a ele.

- Hoje eu sou a Loba. – ela respondeu quase num sussurro. Seus lábios entreabertos pareciam um convite silencioso.

- E o que devemos fazer até o amanhecer? – ele se inclinou um pouco mais. Podia sentir o hálito dela. Cheirava a Martini e menta. Ela lançou a ele um sorriso enviesado e Jon sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha.

- Eu tenho algumas ideias em mente. – ela mal havia acabado de falar e ele já estava com os lábios sobre os dela, devorando-a num beijo quase selvagem.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nem Gendry, nem Robb. Quem a tirou daquela festa odiosa foi o rapaz de máscara preta e rosto sério. Uma taça de Martini, meia dúzia de palavras educadas e ele conseguiu um beijo. Ou talvez a vitória fosse dela.

Com toda aquela conversa de cavalheirismo e boa educação, ela esperou que ele fosse mais contido e até sem graça. E ela não podia estar mais equivocada. Ele, aquele Corvo, conseguiu beijá-la como se o mundo estivesse prestes a acabar, ascendendo nela um calor que até então ela desconhecia. Gendry era um banho de água fria, Jaqen só valeu a pena por ser exótico, mas aquele homem...Ele era fogo e a incendiava sem qualquer esforço.

Arya sentiu a parede contra suas costas. As mãos dele a puxavam, mantendo os corpos unidos, enquanto ele a beijava. Ele cheirava a perfume caro e uísque doze anos. Seu hálito era fresco, sem qualquer traço de tabaco ou outras ervas menos aceitáveis. Ela colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, buscando apoio e tentando aliviar seus joelhos incertos.

Num breve instante eles se separaram e pela visão periférica ela reconheceu Robb e Jayne. O casal fez menção a ir em direção onde eles estavam, mas mudaram de ideia quando Arya agarrou o desconhecido mais uma vez. A música continuava alta e o beijo continuava inacreditável.

- Quer ir a um lugar mais tranquilo? – ele perguntou enquanto beijava o pescoço dela e a fazia respirar com dificuldade – Ou prefere que eu te deixe em casa?

Ele era quase inacreditável. Como alguém tinha a cara de pau de perguntar se ela queria ir pra casa depois de ter deixado ela naquele estado?

- Que outro lugar você tem em mente? – ela perguntou junto ao ouvido dele, beijando o pescoço do Corvo.

- Minha casa. – ele sugeriu levando a mão ao rosto dela e acariciando a bochecha até onde a máscara permitia – É um bom lugar. Tranquilo, espaçoso, confortável...Acho que você vai gostar.

- Então me leve. Eu não sei o que ainda estamos fazendo aqui. – ela respondeu com a voz rouca e o beijou mais uma vez, talvez com um pouco mais de violência do que havia antecipado e ele correspondeu à altura.

Ela vestiu seu casaco longo cobrindo todo o vestido. Eles ainda usavam máscaras mesmo que ninguém estivesse dando a mínima para as regras da festa enquanto o carro seguia pelas ruas vazias. Era madrugada, fazia frio e talvez até nevasse antes do amanhecer. O sangue dela estava quente e isso era tudo o que importava.

Não saia com estranhos, não dava chance para qualquer um numa festa aleatória só porque o cara parecia interessante, mas o gosto de proibido daquele flerte a estava conduzindo e Arya ignorou tudo aquilo que Sansa e sua mãe achavam apropriado. Apropriado em tese seria ficar com Gendry assim que ela completasse dezoito anos e conseguir por um anel de noivado no dedo antes de terminar a faculdade e ela não queria nem uma coisa nem outra.

Ela queria o Corvo. Aquele cara com o beijo mais estupendo que ela já havia provado e todas aquelas boas maneiras e cavalheirismo fora de moda. O engraçado era que ela até gostava da forma como ele falava e ao menos fingia estar preocupado com ela, não parecia ser uma mentira tão grande quando era ele falando.

As mãos dele estavam firmes no volante. Ele não tentou alisar as coxas dela nem mesmo uma vez, ou apertar o peito dela enquanto ainda estavam se beijando na festa. O rádio estava ligado tocando qualquer coisa que ela não sabia identificar. Arya até tentou deslizar a mão sobre a perna dele e animá-lo um pouco mais, mas ele pediu que ela parasse.

- Vai me fazer bater o carro se continuar fazendo isso. – foi tudo o que ele disse e ela parou – Já estamos chegando.

Ela reconhecia a vizinhança. Um bairro nobre, caríssimo, cheio de apartamentos sofisticados, desenhados para jovens homens de negócios. Alguns amigos de Robb moravam por ali. Jon era um deles, pelo que ela ainda se lembrava das últimas notícias que o irmão havia lhe dado.

Entraram na garagem de um dos prédios mais caros do lugar e aquilo começava a parecer intimidador. Com sorte ela sairia dali antes do dia amanhecer e ele nem mesmo saberia o nome verdadeiro dela. Tudo o que um homem importante não precisava era de um caso de uma noite com uma garota menor de idade que conheceu numa festa.

Ele desceu do carro primeiro e abriu a porta para ela. Arya aceitou a mão que ele oferecia educadamente. Aparentemente príncipes encantados agora dirigiam uma Mercedes sedan ao invés de cavalgarem um cavalo branco.

Tomaram o elevador e Arya não teve tempo nem mesmo de ver o número do andar para o qual estavam indo. Ele a prensou contra o fundo do elevador com a firmeza e com suavidade. Ela se lembrou de daquele filme com Marlon Brando e Johnny Depp...Ele era Don Juan e ela estava se deixando levar pela sedução dele. Os lábios dele eram macios, quentes e se moldavam contra os dela com perfeição.

O elevador parou e ele a levou pela mão até a porta do apartamento. Achar o buraco da fechadura foi um problema a princípio, mas tão logo a chave foi girada ele a estava beijando outra vez.

Arya sentiu ele tirar o casaco dela num movimento só e jogá-lo no chão antes de pegá-la no colo como se fosse uma boneca de pano. Ela se agarrou ao pescoço dele, sem parar de beijá-lo em hora nenhuma. Não sabia dizer que cor eram as paredes, ou como era a mobília. Ela não viu nada do lugar para onde ele a havia levado, só sabia que havia uma cama e que ela era ridiculamente grande e confortável.

Ela não estava com paciência para esperar muito mais para saber se aquele cara era tudo aquilo o que estava prometendo. Num puxão só ela arrebentou pelo menos metade dos botões da camisa que ele estava usando. Ele riu contra o pescoço dela.

- Por que está com tanta pressa? – ele perguntou rouco junto ao ouvido dela.

- Você é educado de mais pra entender que eu estou precisando de um pouco mais de ação aqui. – ela disse mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dele e tentando arrancar de uma vez a maldita camisa.

Ele segurou os punhos dela e a imobilizou contra a cama. Arya arregalou os olhos e foi a primeira vez que as máscaras realmente incomodaram.

- Dizem que paciência é uma virtude. – ele disse beijando-a de leve em seguida – E as coisas boas da vida devem ser saboreadas lentamente. – era quase como se ele estivesse ronronando junto ao ouvido dela.

- Paciência pode ser uma virtude, mas eu nunca fui uma garota muito virtuosa. – ela disse irritada.

- Por algum motivo, eu duvido disso. – ele disse de forma quase carinhosa enquanto deixava as mãos dela livres e descia o zíper lateral do vestido que ela estava usando.

Ele se afastou da cama. Retirou a camisa cinza chumbo e a deixou no chão antes de puxar o vestido dela pela barra até que ela estivesse apenas de calcinha e salto alto. Ele a encarava, avaliando cada milímetro de pele exposta e cada curva com interesse quase científico, enquanto desafivelava o cinto e retirava os sapatos. Arya cruzou os braços sobre os seios, sentindo incrivelmente exposta.

Não demorou muito para que ele voltasse para a cama e afastasse os braços dela enquanto a beijava. A boca dele desceu pelo pescoço e colo até alcançar um dos mamilos dela e provocá-lo de forma quase cruel. Arya fechou os olhos e o segurou pelos cabelos da nuca. A mão dele escorregou até o fim do abdômen dela, driblou a calcinha e seus dedos a tocaram com precisão.

Ela gemeu em resposta ao toque e esperou por mais. Os dedos eram habilidosos em massageá-la, mas o ritmo era lento, como uma tortura.

- Gosta disso, não é? – ele sussurrou junto ao ouvido dela – E eu gosto de ouvi-la gemendo. – um pouco mais de pressão e agilidade e Arya gemeu mais uma vez numa resposta imediata.

A boca dele desceu pelo corpo dela mais uma vez, beijando-lhe a barriga inteira até alcançar a calcinha. Ele a despiu da última peça de roupa que ela ainda vestia e Arya protestou ao sentir os dedos dele se afastarem.

Ela tinha uma tatuagem no quadril. A cabeça de um lobo uivando. Ele a beijou ali primeiro e voltou a tocá-la entre as pernas. Beijou a parte interna de suas coxas, lentamente, deixando marcas avermelhadas sobre a pele clara, até alcançar seu objetivo.

Arya deu um sobressalto ao sentir a língua dele invadi-la e depois a sucção sobre o pequeno ponto de prazer. Ele não fazia nada com pressa e ignorava os pedidos dela por mais velocidade, por mais intensidade, por mais dele. Jaqen fez aquilo por ela apenas uma vez e não foi exatamente algo que ela tenha apreciado. Arya duvidava que Gendry tivesse aquele tipo de inspiração e até aquele momento, o Corvo havia se provado como um homem acima de todas as expectativas que ela tinha para aquela noite.

Ela tentou se conter, tentou adiar o orgasmo por mais algum tempos, mas ele veio inexorável e avassalador. Uma das mãos ela levou a boca, tentando abafar sons constrangedores e a outra estava posicionada sobre a cabeça dele. Seus olhos estavam úmidos.

Ele se afastou dela para desabotoar as calças e retirar o que havia restado das roupas dele. Arya ainda estava atordoada pelo orgasmo. Respiração ofegante, lábios inchados, cabelo revolto, pernas abertas e joelhos fracos.

Sentiu a boca dele contra a dela mais uma vez. Seu próprio gosto ainda podia ser sentido na língua dele. Arya o segurou com uma das mãos e o massageou com movimentos lentos, numa tentativa de retribuir o favor. Ele rosnou conta os lábios dela e Arya se sentiu a mulher mais poderosa do mundo.

Ele não permitiu que ela fosse até o fim, não com as mãos pelo menos. Arya não havia reparado, mas ele havia retirado do bolso da calça um pacote de camisinha.

- Pode me ajudar com isso? – ele perguntou junto ao ouvido dela e Arya concordou com um breve aceno de cabeça.

Ele ficou de joelhos no espaço entre as pernas dela enquanto observava Arya abrir o pacote da camisinha com os dentes. Ela foi rápida ao deslizar o preservativo ao redor dele e se deliciou ao vê-lo jogar a cabeça pra trás ao sentir o toque dela provocando-o.

Ele a empurrou mais uma vez, até que ela estivesse deitada sobre a cama. Beijou-a com mais suavidade do que qualquer um dos beijos anteriores, enquanto posicionava uma das pernas dela próxima a cintura dele. Uma única estocada e ela se pegou mordendo o ombro dele com tanta força que sentiu o gosto metálico de sangue em sua boca.

Os movimentos começaram lentos, como tudo o que ele fazia para provocá-la. Arya arranhava as costas dele sem misericórdia e implorava por mais velocidade, mas ele era teimoso. Ela fechou os olhos e apenas desistiu de tentar convencê-lo a ir mais rápido. Aos poucos ele acelerou o ritmo e Arya o incentivava movendo o quadril de encontro ao dele.

Arya fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior, enquanto o arranhava num ato reflexo no meio do orgasmo. Ele continuava se movendo contra ela, indo cada vez mais rápido e mais fundo até seu corpo inteiro estremecer.

Estavam exaustos. Ela pensou em fechar os olhos por uns dez minutos e então ligar para um taxi e ir pra casa. Ele a abraçou por trás, entrelaçando suas pernas com as dela e acariciando o abdômen desnudo. Era uma sensação agradável, era como se ele realmente se importasse com ela apesar daquilo ter sido um caso de uma noite.

- Eu tenho a sensação de que a conheço. – ele disse de forma vaga, com a cabeça ainda anuviada pelo prazer.

- Eu duvido. – ela respondeu sonolenta.

- Olhe. – ele disse apontando para a grande varanda que ela só havia notado naquele instante – Acho que vamos descobrir logo. – o sol estava nascendo. Era um feixe de luz no horizonte ainda, mas aos poucos o céu começava a clarear. O coração dela falhou uma batida.

Não queria ficar ali por tempo suficiente para que ele tivesse um nome, um endereço e um telefone. Preferia que aquela noite fosse apenas uma boa memória para os momentos em que ela estivesse sozinha. Preferia pensar que aquilo foi um sonho insano e que todo aquele fetiche de máscaras e identidades secretas fosse mantido.

Ele beijou a nuca dela e Arya sentiu o corpo estremecer mais uma vez.

- Qual seu nome? – ele perguntou.

- Não seria melhor deixar as coisas como estão? – ela sugeriu de forma evasiva. Ele a puxou pelo ombro, deitando-a de costas sobre a cama mais uma vez. Ele estava sobre ela, parte do rosto ainda encoberto pela máscara e encarando-a como se pudesse ver dentro de sua alma.

- Não. – ele respondeu beijando-a com carinho – Acredite ou não, eu não costumo ir pra cama com desconhecidas e festas não são a minha ideia de um primeiro encontro ideal. Da próxima vez pretendo levá-la pra jantar, ou quem sabe uma peça de teatro, ou cinema.

- E quem disse que haverá uma próxima vez? – ela perguntou desconfiada. Ele riu.

- Posso ser tão insistente quanto o cara que você dispensou essa noite. – ele respondeu sorrindo – E eu gostei de você. Não teria te trazido pra minha casa se não tivesse gostado. A regra dizia que as máscaras só seriam usadas até o sol raiar. Eu quero ver seu rosto e quero saber seu nome.

- Está bem. – ela disse sem muitas alternativas – Mas vai ter que tirar a sua máscara e me dizer seu nome também.

Ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Arya levou a mão até a máscara dele e ele fez o mesmo com a máscara dela. Arya sentiu o alívio de ter o adereço retirado de seu rosto. Ela abriu os olhos para contemplar o rosto exposto dele pela primeira vez.

Seu sangue gelou, seu coração falhou e por uma fração de segundos ela não soube o que dizer, mas sabia que ele teve muito mais respostas do que aquelas que queria no momento que retirou a máscara dela.

- Arya? – e aquela era a confirmação de que haviam cometido a maior loucura de suas vidas. Jon se afastou dela como se ela tivesse algum tipo de doença contagiosa. – Como...? Oh meu Deus! Eu não...

- É melhor eu ir embora. – ela disse se levantando da cama e pegando suas coisas do chão, tentando evitar o olhar dele – E melhor ainda se Robb morrer sem saber o que aconteceu aqui.

- O que você estava fazendo na festa? – ele perguntou ainda atordoado e Arya finalmente o encarou com uma expressão incrédula. A nudez de ambos subitamente se tornou constrangedora.

- Eu já te disse. Acredite, eu não estava mentindo só pra te excitar e se não fosse por essas malditas máscaras eu não teria passado nem perto de você a não ser que fosse pra te desejar feliz aniversário, Jon. – ela respondeu ríspida.

- Eu não fazia ideia. – ele levou a mão à testa – Você era uma criança quando eu...Não. – ele agora parecia verdadeiramente nauseado – Você ainda é uma criança e pra piorar é a irmã mais nova do meu melhor amigo.

- Obrigada por dizer o óbvio. – ela resmungou – E crianças não fazem o que nós acabamos de fazer. Agora, se me der licença, ou vou embora antes que um de nós acabe vomitando aqui. – ela disse enquanto se vestia às pressas. Jon pareceu recobrar parte de sua consciência e tentou segurá-la pela mão.

- Eu te deixo em casa. – ele disse.

- Não, eu vou de taxi. – ela respondeu séria – Nenhum de nós quer levantar suspeitas e pode ser que Robb tenha dormido por lá. Vamos só...Vamos só fazer de conta que isso não aconteceu e seguir em frente com nossas vidas.

Ela não queria ficar naquele apartamento nem mais um minuto. Tudo o que Arya não precisava era olhar para a cara de Jon e se deparar com todo desgosto estampado ali. E pensar que ele foi seu amor platônico de infância não ajudava nem um pouco. Tudo o que ela queria era um banho quente, aspirinas e uma amnésia providencial. Tudo o que ela queria era que ele não fosse tão inesquecível.

_**Nota da autora: Tenso? Pois é. Essa ideia foi bem punk de escrever e tenho medo que acabe fugindo muito dos personagens. Arya não é problemática, ela é o problema em pessoa. Jon sofrendo (como sempre) e sendo acometido de uma crise de consciência do tamanho do mundo (como sempre). Desta vez eles não são parentes e não haverá referências a família do Jon além da Dany e do Aegon. Gendry foi lindamente chutado pra escanteio e desconfio que haverá muito drama pela frente. **__**By the way, for anyone interested in an English version of my fics, the oneshots will be translated and published soon.**_

_**Espero que gostem e comentem.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Pela varanda ele a observou sair do prédio vestindo um vestido amarrotado e o casaco longo e entrando num taxi qualquer enquanto Jon sentia a náusea tomar conta de si. Ele se sentou sobre a cama e fechou os olhos enquanto tentava entender como tudo aquilo havia acontecido.

De todas as garotas naquela festa, de todas as garotas da cidade, não bastava ter ido pra cama com uma menor de idade, ela tinha que ser a irmã caçula do melhor amigo dele. O que Arya estava fazendo na festa ele não conseguia entender. Saindo com um cara que a aborrecia, provavelmente mais velho do que ela...Desde quando Arya Stark tinha encontros? Quando foi que ela deixou de bater em garotos para sair com eles?

Estava soando como um velho decrépito e ridículo pensando daquela maneira. Já fazia pelos menos sete anos que eles não se viam e em sete anos meninas mal criadas se transformam em...Mulheres problemáticas que frequentam festas fetichistas e despistam acompanhantes inconvenientes pra procurar coisas mais interessante.

Sua cabeça estava doendo e com certeza não passaria tão cedo. Ele foi até a cozinha a procura de água e analgésicos e quando voltou para o quarto seu estômago revirou mais uma vez.

Sua cama estava impregnada com o cheiro do perfume dela. Os lençóis estavam sujos e amarrotados. Havia marcas de batom vermelho nas fronhas e pra piora ela havia esquecido a calcinha. Ele contornou aquele conjunto de tiras de renda como se fosse um objeto contaminado com o vírus do ebola e ficou encarando a calcinha sem saber se devia ou não se livrar daquilo antes que alguém descobrisse.

Jon pegou a calcinha e tentou evitar a imagem que vinha a ele de forma quase instantânea. O instante em que ele havia arrancado o vestido dela e tudo o que havia de baixo era aquela maldita calcinha. Por que diabos uma garota de dezessete anos usaria uma calcinha de renda preta tão minúscula quanto aquela? Droga! Por que ele tinha que ficar admirando ela naquele momento como se seu cérebro tivesse derretido?

Ele embolou a calcinha e a guardou no fundo da gaveta de meias. Quanto ao resto do quarto ele mandaria a empregada providenciar para que tudo fosse limpo e desinfetado e se não fosse o bastante talvez ele até decidisse se mudar. Tudo o que ele não precisava era de um ambiente que o lembrasse de como havia sido a noite com Arya Stark. Tão pouco ele precisava se lembrar de como aquela noite tinha superado todos os melhores momentos com Ygritte com uma margem de segurança razoável.

Não. Ele não precisava lembrar da irmã mais nova de Robb Stark daquele jeito. Revoltada com a lentidão dos movimentos dele e implorando por...Por tudo!

Entretanto, não precisar era uma coisa, conseguir banir aquela coletânea de imagens comprometedoras da mente dele era outra bem diferente, ainda mais quando o gosto dela parecia gravado num tipo de memória gustativa e nem toda pasta de dente e enxaguante bucal do mundo parecia capaz de livrar a língua dele daquele tormento.

O resultado foi ele passar o resto do fim de semana desenvolvendo algum tipo de transtorno obsessivo compulsivo com sua higiene bucal e se escondendo do resto do mundo para não ter a menor chance de esbarrar em Robb Stark por acidente.

Quando chegou em seu escritório na segunda feira, ele estava quase rezando para ter milhões de relatórios para analisar e para que o dia fosse movimentado na bolsa de valores, o que manteria a cabeça dele ocupada a maior parte do tempo. Isso e comida mexicana com bastante pimenta deveria ser o suficiente pra acabar com a ressaca moral e metade de suas papilas gustativas. Ele estava quase feliz com a perspectiva de sucesso dessa ideia até Aegon entrar na sala dele usando óculos escuros e com cara de quem não passou nem perto de casa durante o fim de semana.

Aegon se jogou no sofá ignorando completamente que aquele era um ambiente de trabalho e só porque ele não ficava na empresa nem pra fazer de conta que tinha uma vida responsável, não queria dizer que ele tinha o direito de atrapalhar o resto.

- Não acha melhor dormir em casa e só aparecer aqui quando estiver um pouco mais apresentável? – Jon disse sem desviar os olhos do computador.

- Bom dia pra você também. – Aegon respondeu – E eu tenho assuntos urgentíssimos para resolver com você antes de dar um olá pra minha cama.

- E que assunto seria esse? – Jon parou de digitar e voltou suas atenções para o irmão. Aegon tirou os óculos escuros e o encarou com uma expressão que parecia digna do Gato Risonho de Alice no País das Maravilhas.

- Eu sempre soube que essa sua cara de celibatário sofredor era só disfarce, Jon. – Aegon disse rindo ainda mais e Jon sentiu o sangue se esvair de seu corpo. Por um momento ele se perguntou se o irmão sabia quem era a garota que ele havia levado pra casa depois da festa – Então, eu revirei a lista e todos os meus contatos pra tentar descobrir quem era a mulher que fez você perder a linha e até agora não tive nem meia resposta. Quem é a garota?

Jon respirou fundo. Era uma questão de tempo até Aegon conseguir alguma informação, ainda que Arya não tivesse sido convidada pra festa, e guardar aquele segredo não estava fazendo nenhum bem. Talvez, se dividisse aquilo com o irmão, ele conseguisse exorcizar aquele fantasma e fazer de conta que nada havia acontecido.

- Eu não quero que uma palavra a respeito disso saía desta sala, você me entendeu? – Jon encarou o irmão.

- Eu sou um túmulo. – Aegon disse sorrindo satisfeito.

- Você se lembra de Arya Stark? – Jon perguntou desconfiado.

- Não. Não me lembro de ter convidado ninguém com esse nome, mas...Stark? – Aegon arqueou uma das sobrancelhas – Eu só me lembro da bonitinha. Como era mesmo o nome dela? Sonsa, Sansan...Sansa, acho que é isso!

- Sansa é a mais velha das meninas Stark. – Jon resmungou – Estou falando da outra irmã do Robb. Arya.

- A que parecia um menino? – Aegon o encarou confuso.

- Essa! – Jon confirmou.

- O que tem ela? – Aegon estava mais lento do que de costume naquela manhã.

- Eu encontrei essa garota divertida, com um estilo todo rebelde, agressivo e sexy tentando se esquivar de algum cara inconveniente. Nós bebemos, nós conversamos, nós flertamos e quando eu me dei conta eu estava na cama com uma estranha de máscara, cujo nome era um mistério até o dia amanhecer e eu descobrir que aquela...Era Arya!

Aegon arregalou os olhos se endireitou no sofá enquanto processava todas as informações com uma expressão incrédula.

- Não me diga que...Meu Deus do Céu!Eu sabia que você tinha um pervertido dentro de você, mas pegar a irmãzinha do Robb é de mais até pra mim! – Aegon disparou a rir na cara do irmão enquanto Jon procurava qualquer coisa para acertar nele e fazê-lo calar a boca – Me diga que ela não era virgem, porque se este for o caso eu vou ligar agora pro psiquiatra e pedir doses de antidepressivo suficientes para derrubar o Drogo. Se eu bem te conheço você vai precisar delas.

- Obrigado por não me ajudar. – Jon resmungou – Eu já estou tendo um dia ruim o bastante por não conseguir esquecer essa história e você ainda me apronta uma dessas. É tudo culpa sua! Dessa sua maldita ideia de baile de máscaras. Da próxima vez você guarda esse tipo de ideia pras noites que você decidir frequentar alguma casa de swing barata.

- Casas de swing não são baratas. Pelo menos não as que eu frequento. – Aegon respondeu – Eu sei que você leva essas coisas muito a sério, mas qual é realmente o problema dessa vez? E daí que ela é irmã do Robb?

- Ela é menor de idade, Aegon! – Jon respondeu entre os dentes – E não é só isso. Eu a vi crescer. Era como uma irmã, ou prima mais nova na época.

- Ela deve ter uns dezesseis? Dezessete? Não chega a ser um absurdo. – Aegon disse.

- É ilegal. – Jon retrucou.

- Só se ela falar alguma coisa, o que eu duvido que vá acontecer, já que ela não vai querer que a família dela saiba. Mais uma vez, qual é o problema? Ela não é sua parente de sangue, ou coisa do tipo. Ela é só a irmã do seu melhor amigo.

- Isso já é o bastante pra que eu me arrependa. – Jon disse sério, voltando sua atenção para o computador.

- E a pergunta que não quer calar é...Então, foi bom pra você? – Aegon o encarava cheio de expectativas.

Jon ignorou a pergunta do irmão, enquanto digitava qualquer coisa no computador com tanta força que poderia ter furado o teclado com a ponta dos dedos. Aegon se aborreceu e deitou mais uma vez no sofá.

- Pela ausência de resposta eu vou assumir que sim, foi bom. Foi tão bom que você não consegue nem falar a respeito. – Aegon se levantou mais uma vez, com a agilidade de um gato e caminhou em direção à porta – E se quer um conselho. Supera logo o trauma porque o Robb me ligou mais cedo nos convidando pra festa de oficialização do noivado dele, o que quer dizer que você vai ter que encontrar não só o seu amigo, como também a doce e inocente Arya Stark. Aposto que você deve estar grato por eu ter colocado aquelas camisinhas no seu bolso agora, se é que você se deu ao trabalho de usar.

Aegon deixou a sala e Jon respirou fundo. Aquela seria uma semana mais longa do que ele havia esperado.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ela queria jogar o celular no lixo depois da trigésima mensagem daquele imbecil do Gendry querendo saber o que tinha acontecido com ela durante a festa. Ela queria aproveitar e queimar o vestido e a maldita máscara que havia usado na festa só pra não ter que lembrar do que aconteceu.

Ao menos seus pais não estavam em casa naquele fim de semana. Robb acabou dormindo na casa da noiva e os meninos ainda dormiam quando ela chegou em casa. Sobrava Sansa e aquele sermão insuportável.

"_Garotas de família não chegam em casa com o dia amanhecendo e vestidas neste estado"_. Com certeza a irmã devia achar que garotas de família viviam em função de arranjar um bom casamento, dois filhos, uma casa na praia, um cachorro e, se tivessem sorte, não teriam que fingir orgasmos por mais da metade da vida. A vontade de enforcar a irmã estava se tornando mais frequente durante aquele resto de fim de semana.

De todas as coisas idiotas a se fazer numa vida, até ela tinha que admitir que ir pra cama com Jon devia ser digno de medalha de ouro. Como aquilo não passou pela cabeça dela antes? Ele nem havia mudado tanto assim nos últimos anos e uma máscara não era o melhor disfarce do mundo. Super-heróis estavam ai pra provar isso.

Um estranho sexy e educado flertando com ela no bar. Em condições normais ela teria ignorado, mas ele era tão fora de moda com toda aquela educação e boas maneiras que ela se perguntou se ele sabia mais do que etiqueta. Se derreter pelo príncipe encantado era coisa que Sansa faria, não ela.

Talvez, e isso era incomodo de admitir, ela o tivesse reconhecido, pelo menos num nível subconsciente, e se deixou levar porque ele foi seu primeiro amor. Era constrangedor lembrar de como ela o seguia para todos os lados quando era criança e das vezes que fantasiou a respeito dele. Era uma paixonite brega e ridícula, mas que por muitos anos ficou gravada na memória dela até ela descobrir através de uma maldita coluna social que ele estava noivo de uma ruiva com cara de biscate.

Foi mais ou menos naquela época que ela conheceu Jaqen e se deixou levar por toda aquela aura de punk rocker estrangeiro. Ele tinha estilo, era mais velho e completamente diferente de Jon em todos os sentidos. Jaqen foi o cara que a apresentou ao lado rebelde da vida com direito a álcool, cigarros baratos, rock'n roll e sexo. A parte das drogas era a única coisa que ela não tolerava de forma alguma e também foi a razão pela qual eles terminaram.

Gendry estava sendo algum tipo de reabilitação para ela. Era o cara certo na hora errada e ai ela reencontrou Jon naquela maldita festa. E Jon era o cara errado na hora certa, a mistura ideal para criar uma obsessão.

Talvez ela desse mais uma chance a Gendry para ocupar a cabeça com outra pessoa que não fosse Jon Targaryen e aquela sua maldita língua milagrosa. Por algum motivo ela não conseguia imaginar o Touro fazendo ela gemer daquele jeito, nem com todo o esforço criativo do mundo.

Ela não queria pensar nessas coisas. Ela não queria pensar em coisa alguma e pra piorar a situação ainda teria de olhar pra cara dele por causa da maldita festa de noivado do Robb e não seria uma surpresa se seu irmão convidasse Jon pra ser seu padrinho de casamento. E Jayne a queria como uma das damas de honra. Aquele casamento ia ser uma viagem só de ida para o inferno.

O telefone tocou pela milésima vez. Ela o alcançou sobre a cômoda e olhou o visor só para ter certeza de que não era Gendry e mais uma de suas mensagens. Era um número desconhecido. Aquilo era algo incomum. Arya abaixou o volume do som e atendeu ao celular sem grande animo.

- Alô. – ela disse com a voz rouca.

- Arya? É você? – a voz era dolorosamente familiar. Arya sentou-se sobre a cama, sem acreditar naquilo.

- Sim, sou eu. – ela respondeu – O que você quer?

- Saber se você está bem. – a voz era séria, quase fria, muito parecida com a voz do pai dela quando ela tinha suas fases particularmente problemáticas.

- Eu estou ótima, obrigada por perguntar. Agora se não se importa, eu estou ocupada tentando fazer de conta que nada aconteceu. – ela retrucou ácida – Até qualquer dia, Jon.

- Espera! – ele agora parecia urgente – Arya, não...Droga! Eu estou preocupado com você e com toda essa situação maluca.

- O que exatamente está te preocupando? Acha que eu vou contar pra alguém que você...Acha que eu vou contar pra alguém que eu estava naquela festa e acabei indo para no seu apartamento? Eu não sou louca, ao contrário do que dizem. Pode ficar tranquilo quanto a isso. – ela revidou ríspida.

- Eu sinto muito. – ele disse num tom de voz tão penalizado que o coração dela ficou apertado dentro do peito. Aquele era Jon, não um dos caras com quem ela havia se envolvido e que não valiam nem o sal que comiam. Jon era um cara legal, ele sempre foi – Eu me preocupo com você e como está lidando com isso. Você é como uma irmã pra mim.

- Acho que tudo já está complicado o bastante sem colocar nenhuma relação de parentesco no meio, então para de falar coisas assim. Você não vai melhorar em nada as coisas. – Arya respondeu seca – Olha, eu estou bem. E você, vê se me esquece. Aliás, como foi que conseguiu o meu telefone?

- Aegon conseguiu pra mim. – Jon respondeu.

- E obviamente você contou o que aconteceu pro seu irmão. Claro, que ideia brilhante. – ela praticamente rosnou – Olha, só não me liga mais, tá legal?

- Eu queria me encontrar com você. – ele disse antes que ela tivesse a chance de desligar o telefone na cara dele .

- Pra que? Jon, faz de conta que não aconteceu. Quando me encontrar no jantar de noivado apenas faça cara de surpreso e diga o quanto eu cresci e como você ainda se lembra de quando eu era uma garotinha.

- Agora é você quem não está ajudando. – ele disse parecendo desconfortável do outro lado da linha.

- Tchau, Jon. – ela não esperou por uma resposta ou coisa do tipo, apenas desligou o telefone e o jogou do outro lado do quarto na esperança de que ele quebrasse.

O que ele poderia querer com um outro encontro? Ela sabia o tipo de cara que ele era. Provavelmente tudo o que Jon queria era encontrá-la cara a cara e dar mil e uma desculpas, quem sabe até se oferecer para pagar um psicólogo pra ela, ou coisa assim. Por que ele não podia ser como os outros nessa hora? Por que ele não podia ligar para ela querendo repetir a dose, ao invés de fazê-la se sentir mais culpada por não ter superado aquela paixonite ridícula?

Esse era o problema com príncipes encantados. Eles estavam sempre preocupados de mais com o que era certo pra entender que ela odiava ser colocada no papel de donzela indefesa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A casa dos Stark não tinha mudado muito desde a última vez em que ele esteve ali. Havia carros parados ao longo da rua e as luzes do jardim estavam acesas. Ele levou uma garrafa de vinho para os donos da casa e rezou para que Arya não o recebesse na porta. Aquilo seria o cúmulo do constrangimento.

Aegon estava junto com ele e por um lado Jon se sentiu grato por ter algum apoio moral, ainda que duvidoso. A verdade era que o meio irmão dele estava ali pra ver a tragédia de camarote.

Ned Stark foi quem os recebeu. Jon não conseguiu conter a sensação de desconforto ao ficar na presença do homem a quem considerava como um segundo pai, enquanto respirava o mesmo ar que Arya. Ele tentou usar o seu melhor sorriso. Cumprimentou Robb e Jayne e tentou parecer feliz pelos dois.

Bran já era um rapaz de dezesseis anos e estava terminando o ensino médio, enquanto Rickon cursava o ginásio. Os dois não haviam mudado muito e foram extremamente educados e simpáticos com ele.

Sansa apareceu em seguida, mais bonita do que nunca e um modelo de boa educação e gentileza. Aegon ficou encarando a Stark mais velha como se estivesse prestes a avançar sobre ela, o que Jon não duvidava que pudesse acontecer se Sansa desse chance. Aquilo seria um desastre.

Ele a viu descendo as escadas usando um vestido xadrez de vermelho e preto. Maquiagem pesada como a da noite da festa, cabelo desarrumado e toda aquela audácia e rebeldia em seus modos. O que diabos ele tinha visto nela pra ficar tão fascinado era um mistério, mas a verdade é que ele se pegou imaginando se ela estava usando uma calcinha parecida com a que tinha esquecido no apartamento dele.

- Eu te perdoo pela burrada. – Aegon disse junto ao ouvido dele – A tal garota tem muito potencial. – ele teve de se controlar pra não socar o irmão pelo comentário cretino, enquanto Arya vinha em direção a eles como se o desafiasse a dizer alguma coisa.

Ela cumprimentou Aegon primeiro, como se Jon fosse invisível ou algo assim. Em seguida Arya se virou para encará-lo. Ela sorriu com seus lábios vermelhos e lhe deu um beijo de cada lado da bochecha, quebrando o protocolo e deixando-o desconfortável com tanta proximidade.

Sua mão pousou imediatamente no fim das costas dela e seu corpo reagia ao calor, ao perfume e à proximidade. A parte trágica de tudo aquilo era saber que mesmo não podendo, uma parte dele ainda a desejava. A garotinha encrenqueira e divertida havia crescido e se transformado num problema do tamanho do mundo e ele tinha um talento natural para se envolver com mulheres difíceis.

- É tão bom vê-los aqui. – ela disse dissimulada – Já faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos, não é mesmo?

- Muito tempo mesmo. Nossa, como você está diferente. – ele disse tentando entrar no jogo e ela sorriu.

- Fiquem a vontade. Eu tenho que ajudar Sansa e minha mão com algumas travessas. – ela disse dando as costas a eles. Aegon deixou um assovio longo escapar.

- Se você não quiser, eu aceito o desafio sem um pingo de remorso. Ela é quase uma versão adolescente e levemente mais feminina de Joan Jetts com um toque de grife. Eu gosto disso. Tem potencial. – dessa vez Jon acertou um soco no braço dele.

- Faz o favor de calar a boca! – ele resmungou e Aegon desistiu dos comentários enquanto os dois seguiam em direção a sala de estar, onde os convidados estavam.

Ele não conseguia perdê-la de vista, não importava o quão distraído ele estivesse em uma conversa. Arya parecia estar coberta de tinta vermelha e com um letreiro em neon na testa dizendo "Olhe". Jon chegou a pensar que ela estava fazendo de tudo para provocá-lo, a começar pela forma como ela andava, e como falava com um ou outro convidado e fazia de conta que ele era invisível.

Queria uma chance de falar com ela a sós e tentar entender o que aconteceu, mas a verdade é que quando pensava em se aproximar de Arya suas mãos ficavam suadas, seu coração acelerava e ele se lembrava de como era a sensação de tocá-la entre as pernas. Parecia um velho pervertido tendo delírios eróticos com uma colegial e aquilo era patético, pra dizer o mínimo.

Talvez ela tivesse razão em dizer que o melhor era fazer de conta que nada havia acontecido. Ela parecia lidar bem com isso e até debochar da cara de desesperado dele. Arya se tornou uma garota cruel, quase diabólica com toda aquela audácia e toda aquela sensualidade descabida.

- Perdido no seu mundinho? – a voz de Robb soou junto dele e Jon se virou para encarar o amigo.

- Eu estava pensando em um assunto urgente da empresa. – ele se apressou em dizer.

- Acho que é a única coisa que você tem pensado depois que Ygritte foi embora. – Robb disse de forma simpática – Jon, ela não era a pessoa certa. Sem duvida você merece coisa melhor do que uma modelo aspirante à atriz de quinta categoria. – ele teve que se controlar para não rir naquele momento. É ele merecia coisa melhor. Transar com uma adolescente mascarada que por um acaso era a irmã do melhor amigo dele parecia um começo promissor.

- Não vamos falar do meu fracasso amoroso. Hoje é seu dia. Você achou a garota certa e agora vai começar sua própria família. Estou feliz por você. – Jon disse num esforço de desviar o assunto.

- É, Jayne é ótima. Eu nem acredito que eu consegui criar coragem para pedi-la em casamento. – Robb disse rindo nervoso – Você não acreditaria se eu falasse o quanto eu estava tremendo na hora. Achei que ia enfartar e acabar fazendo o pedido no pronto socorro do hospital.

- Seria bem original. Desesperador, mas original. – Jon riu – Sua mãe e Sansa devem estar entusiasmadas com tudo isso.

- Elas estão eufóricas. Sansa vai acabar deixando Jayne louca se não parar de falar sobre toalhas de mesa, flores e vestidos de noiva. Ainda bem que Arya não dá a mínima pra essas coisas, o que quer dizer que ela é a única mulher da família com quem Jayne tem falado a respeito de assuntos que não envolvam casamento. – Robb disse rindo.

- E como Arya tem passado? Fazia muito tempo que eu não a via. Ela está bem diferente. – Jon disse tentando parecer indiferente.

- Problemática. – Robb admitiu – No fim de semana passado ela chegou em casa com o dia claro e não disse pra ninguém aonde foi, ou com quem foi. Ela teve um namorado bem esquisito uns tempos atrás. O cara acabou sendo preso por tráfico de drogas e porte ilegal de arma. Dá pra imaginar que meus pais estão ficando loucos com ela.

- Ela está envolvida com drogas? – Jon estava genuinamente preocupado.

- Não. Drogas não, mas já apareceu bêbada em casa e fedendo a cigarros. De uns tempos pra cá ela parece mais controlada, mas com ela nunca se sabe. – Robb disse sério – As notas na escola são boas. Ela disse que parou com o cigarro por causa do preparo físico. Ela esta praticando esgrima e é muito boa nisso.

- Ao menos álcool não é o pior dos males. – Jon disse sério e Robb concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Ela é muito fechada. É difícil saber o que ela está planejando, ou o que pretende da vida. Vocês costumavam conversar bastante, não é? – Robb perguntou olhando para o amigo – Arya sempre te respeitou, não sei por que. Se não for pedir de mais, se importaria de se aproximar dela novamente? Eu sei que sua vida é tumultuada, mas acho que ela ouviria você, ou ao menos abaixaria a guarda um pouco.

- Não era você quem dizia que perto de mim ela era mais descontrolada do que o normal? – Jon perguntou constrangido.

- Só porque ela tinha uma paixonite por você. Arya vivia tentando te chamar a atenção. Agora você não se encaixa nos padrões de caras com quem ela sai, mas ainda acho que você pode ser uma boa influência pra ela. – claro. Uma ótima influência, ele dizia. Se Robb soubesse o tipo de influência que Jon podia ter sobre ela, com certeza não estaria fazendo uma oferta tão cretina quanto aquela.

- Posso tentar falar com ela, mas não garanto que ela vai me ouvir. – Jon respondeu. Aquilo estava ficando cada vez pior – Acho que tenho um dom para atrair pessoas problemáticas. A começar pelo meu irmão. – Robb gargalhou em resposta. Aquilo era uma piada de muito mau gosto.

O jantar foi servido e por algum motivo que ele desconhecia completamente, Arya acabou se sentando ao lado dele na mesa. Aegon encarou a cena como se estivesse diante da melhor comédia da cidade.

Comer na presença dela já seria uma situação difícil. Comer ao lado dela, sentindo o calor irradiando de seu corpo e todos os toques e esbarrões acidentais, tornava aquele jantar um verdadeiro inferno. Arya parecia ignorar aquilo, o que ele tinha que admitir que era uma habilidade extremamente conveniente.

Ela se dirigiu a ele diretamente duas vezes. A primeira para oferecer salada e a segunda para pedir pelo saleiro. Ned Stark começou a falar alguma coisa sobre o tempo em que Jon frequentava a casa dos Stark e de como ele sentia falta dele por lá. Houve alguns discursos emotivos sobre Jayne ser uma pessoa muito bem vinda à família e de como todos estavam orgulhosos de Robb ter encontrado uma mulher tão boa quanto ela. Enquanto isso, Jon tentava conter a vontade de deslizar sua mão pela coxa de Arya.

Arya se levantou da mesa após a sobremesa e foi até a cozinha. Muitos dos convidados já estavam indo embora e os Stark estavam se despedindo deles. Aegon estava conversando com Bran a respeito de vídeo games, o que devia fazer sentido, levando em consideração que seu irmão tinha uma idade mental de dezesseis anos.

Ele aproveitou o momento para ir até a cozinha e falar com ela, sem saber exatamente qual seria o conteúdo da conversa. Arya estava encostada na pia da cozinha, esvaziando uma taça de vinho em um só gole. Ela não parecia tão tranquila, indiferente, ou despreocupada naquele momento. A julgar pela cara dela e pela maquiagem borrada, Arya estava tudo, menos calma.

Jon se aproximou com cuidado. Ela não demorou muito para perceber que ele estava ao seu lado, encarando-a com um toque de insistência e preocupação. Ela riu um riso seco e sem qualquer humor. A boca vermelha parecia ter um gosto amargo e viciante.

- É claro. – ela disse irônica – Esperar que você pare de agir como meu irmão mais velho é pedir de mais. O que você quer aqui, Jon?

- Falar com você. – ele disse sério – Por que obviamente você não está bem.

- E quem é você pra me dizer se eu estou bem ou não? – ela o desafiou – Onde você esteve nos últimos sete anos? Você não me conhece, Jon. Então pare de agir como se conhecesse, ou pior, como se realmente se importasse comigo.

- Mas eu me importo, Arya! – ele resmungou tomando a taça da mão dela – Droga! Eu me importo com você, quer você acredite, quer não. Eu não faço ideia do tipo de canalha com quem você está acostumada, mas eu definitivamente não sou um deles.

- Não. Você não é. – ela disse desviando o rosto – Você é a merda do príncipe encantado. Você é o lindo e perfeito Jon. Você está aqui porque não consegue conviver consigo mesmo depois daquela noite e precisa desesperadamente se assegurar de que eu não vou ter nenhum trauma adolescente por ter ido pra cama com você. Dá um tempo. Eu não quero a sua culpa, nem a sua piedade.

- Então o que você quer? – ele perguntou num tom rouco e imperativo – Me diga o que você quer de mim, Arya!

- Eu não quero nada. – ela respondeu voltando a encará-lo – Não sou eu quem está te procurando depois daquela noite. A pergunta é o que você quer de mim?

Aquela era uma ótima pergunta. Provavelmente a questão que ele esteve evitando durante os últimos dias. Ele não conseguia esquecê-la. Também não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse ela e toda curiosidade que Arya despertou nele em uma única noite. Ela era a irmã mais nova do melhor amigo dele, ela estava fora do seu alcance e mesmo assim Jon estava ansioso por uma chance. Uma chance de descobrir se ela era a garota certa para botar um pouco de caos na vida dele.

- Quando tiver uma resposta, me avisa. – ela disse dando as costas a ele. Jon a impediu de se afastar, segurando-a pelo pulso. Arya parou e o encarou com curiosidade, como se esperasse uma resposta dele, mas a resposta não veio.

Ao invés de falar ele a empurrou cuidadosamente de encontro a pia da cozinha. Tocou o rosto dela como se tivesse medo de que ela pudesse quebrar a qualquer momento. Ela já não parecia tão arredia, nem tão descontrolada. Na verdade, ela se parecia mais com a menina de nove anos que ele se lembrava.

O perfume dela era o mesmo que ainda estava impregnado nos travesseiros do quarto dele. O batom era aquele que havia manchado as fronhas e o colarinho da camisa dele. Aquilo era um erro. Era uma loucura. Mesmo assim ele se inclinou e roçou seus lábios contra os dela, num convite silencioso.

Arya fechou os olhos, enquanto ele deslizava as mãos pelos braços dela. Não chegou a beijá-la de verdade. Aquilo era errado de tantas maneiras diferentes que ele se perguntava aonde queria chegar com isso. Devia estar preocupado em procurar uma mulher estável, de bom caráter e com planos de iniciar uma família. Ao invés disso ele estava desesperado para beijar uma adolescente problemática e implorar para que ela o encontrasse outra vez, em um lugar mais discreto onde eles poderiam fazer mais do que trocar simples beijos.

- Vocês dois deviam ser mais discretos. – a voz de Aegon soou divertida, fazendo Jon se afastar dela o mais rápido possível – Jon, acho que nós devemos ir.

- É, você tem razão. – ele concordou lançando um olhar ansioso para ela – Eu tenho que ir.

- Boa noite pra você, Arya. – Aegon sorriu para ela e Arya se limitou a acenar a cabeça. Jon não teve coragem de dizer mais nada. Apenas seguiu o irmão para fora da cozinha.

Os Stark estavam na porta da casa. Jon se despediu de todos, deixando Robb pro final. Seu estomago revirou ao lembrar de como ele queria agarrado Arya a minutos atrás. Agora tinha que fingir ser um santo na frente do irmão dela, o melhor amigo dele.

- Obrigado por terem vindo. – Robb disse sorridente – E eu tenho mais uma coisa pra te pedir. Eu sei que estou abusando da sua boa vontade, mas acho que é a melhor hora para falar a respeito.

- Peça o que quiser, Robb. –_ "só não me peça para ter bom senso perto da sua irmã" _ele pensou.

- Quero que seja meu padrinho de casamento. – Robb disse de uma vez e diante do olhar atento de todos os Stark, ele não tinha como recusar o convite – Você aceita?

- É claro que sim. – Jon disse tentando parecer simpático. Aegon fez o possível pra abafar o riso.

Eles entraram no carro e tudo o que Jon queria era que o irmão ficasse calado durante todo caminho. Obviamente esperar isso de alguém como Aegon Targaryen era o mesmo que pedir para o mundo não girasse. O irmão ao menos teve a decência de não abordar o assunto logo de cara. Esperou até que Jon estivesse a alguns quarteirões de distância da casa e mais controlado.

Aegon respirou fundo antes de falar. Ele levou a mão a testa e massageou as têmporas pressentindo a dor de cabeça que viria.

- Eu sei que sempre disse pra você ser uma pessoa mais espontânea, mas não acha que tentar agarrar Arya Stark na cozinha da casa dos pais dela é de mais? – Aegon disse – Não me leve a mal. Eu acho que você deve seguir em frente com ela, se é isso o que quer, mas ela ainda é menor de idade e isso pode virar um escândalo.

- O que está querendo dizer, Aegon? – Jon disse enquanto tentava manter o foco no transito – Como eu posso querer seguir em frente com ela? Ela é uma criança! Uma adolescente problemática e irmã do meu melhor amigo! Eu não devia querer passar nem perto dela!

- Mas passou, mesmo sem saber quem ela era. Mais do que isso, você está doido pra repetir a dose. – Aegon disse sério – Sejamos honestos aqui. Você não é o tipo de cara que supera uma mulher da noite pro dia. Além disso você tem uma queda por mulher problemáticas, você adora um caso perdido. Ygritte era a garota errada, todo mundo sabia disso, mas você botou uma aliança no dedo dela do mesmo jeito. A diferença aqui é que Ygritte não tinha chance de concerto. Ela queria agito, queria fama, queria ser o centro das atenções e você queria uma companheira. Você ia ficar remoendo essa história pro resto da vida se essa garota não tivesse aparecido. Arya Stark não é problemática, ela é o problema. Se você conseguisse não se apaixonar por uma mulher depois de transar com ela, eu diria pra você apreciar sem moderação. Mas você não é assim e eu posso até ver você querendo um relacionamento sério com ela.

- E qual o problema em querer um relacionamento sério? – Jon perguntou contrariado. Aegon revirou os olhos.

- Nenhum, quando é isso o que ambos os lados querem. – ele disse – Sério, Jon. A garota tem dezessete anos, vai fazer dezoito em breve. E ai, o que você vai fazer quando ela for maior de idade? Vai assumir um namoro com ela, vai até criar coragem pra contar pro Robb que está sofrendo de uma paixão demente pela irmã mais nova dele e se der sorte ele vai dizer "melhor você do que um babaca viciado". Ai você vai passar um ano, ou dois tentando sustentar essa relação ignorando o fato de que ela é nova de mais pra querer pensar em se prender a uma pessoa dessa forma.

- Só por que você tem pavor de relacionamentos não quer dizer que todo mundo tenha. – Jon revidou indignado.

- Jon, o que você entende por relacionamento sério é viver com uma pessoa e fazer planos de construir uma família. O que garotas na idade dela entendem como relacionamento sério é um namoro que dure seis meses. – Aegon disse seco – Ela não faz ideia de onde está se metendo. No momento você é o cara mais velho, o cara que deixou ela louca por algumas horas, a paixonite de infância virando realidade. O problema é que eventualmente você vai querer estabilidade, vai querer fazer planos e vai colocá-la no centro disso e quando se der conta ela vai estar tocando fogo em tudo, porque uma vida estável, com um cara certinho é tudo o que Ned e Catelyn querem pra ela e tudo aquilo que ela despreza. O que eu quero dizer é que você tem que tomar cuidado. Não pula de cabeça nessa história, não se apaixone por ela, porque a chance dela ser pior do que a Ygritte existe e eu não quero te ver sofrendo por causa de um par de meias três quartos.

Ele deixou Aegon e seguiu pro apartamento desejando aspirinas e um sono sem sonhos. O que o irmão falou até tinha alguma razão, mas Jon não estava disposto a pensar a respeito.

Jon fechou a porta de casa, foi até a cozinha tomar um copo de água e quando foi para o quarto era como ser atingido em cheio pelo perfume dela que parecia estar impregnado em todos os cantos daquele quarto. Ele se jogou na cama e fechou os olhos, tentando não pensar em como Arya estava mexendo com os nervos dele.

Era sexo, nada mais. Ele não sabia mais quem ela era depois de sete anos sem vê-la. Não sabia do que ela gostava, do que ela não gostava, que carreira pretendia seguir, ou se ela tinha planos para o futuro. Tudo o que ele sabia era que Arya havia se tornado uma garota bonita e rebelde, que saia com caras de quem realmente não gostava e nem estava disposta a tolerar, e acabava indo pra cama de um estranho porque se deixou levar pelo flerte e pelo álcool.

Ela parecia tão segura e dona de si naquela noite. Mesmo no jantar, quando ela agia como se nada tivesse acontecido e andava pela casa ignorando o olhar e a presença dele, Arya parecia muito mais certa do que queria e de como queria do que ele. Foi só quando Jon a encontrou escondida na cozinha, no meio de um momento de vulnerabilidade, que se deu conta de que talvez...Talvez superar não estivesse sendo fácil para ela também.

E ela o queria outra vez. A expectativa em seus olhos cinzentos, a forma como ela permitiu que ele a tocasse e roçasse os lábios contra os dela, ansiosa para que o beijo viesse. O pulso acelerado e o cheiro de vinho tinto...Ele não era cego ao ponto de não ver o quanto ela queria que ele fosse mais ousado, ou o quanto ela precisava de uma resposta dele.

O que ele queria com ela? O que ele poderia querer com outro encontro, com outra tentativa desastrosa de se justificar, ou de negar que não existia nada entre eles? Talvez ele só quisesse que um eventual encontro acabasse em uma cama, com Arya gemendo o nome dele e com aquela sensação de prazer avassalador e perverso.

Jon se levantou da cama e foi até a gaveta de meias. Seus dedos trêmulos alcançaram a calcinha de renda preta escondida em meio às coisas dele. A sensação do tecido contra seus dedos era peculiar. O cheiro dela ainda estava ali também, assim como a memória sórdida de como ela ficava usando apenas aquilo. Era doentio pensar nela daquela maneira. Era viciante.

_**Nota da autora: Antes de mais nada eu preciso agradecer às sugestões da Nani pro dialogo entre o Jon e o Aegon. Algumas das falas foram sugestão dela e se não fosse por isso o dialogo não teria metade da graça que teve. É, a vida do Jon tá bem complicadinha agora e a Arya é um problema sobre duas pernas. A pergunta que não quer calar é o que vai dar dessa bagaça toda?**_

_**Espero que gostem e comentem.**_

_**Bju**_

_**Bee**_


	3. Chapter 3

A parte difícil de gostar de alguém como Jon era não poder falar a respeito para ninguém. Ele era um cara importante, com um patrimônio gigantesco e seu nome aparecia em colunas sociais e jornais como um dos jovens empresários mais bem sucedidos do país. Isso já bastaria para tornar qualquer eventual relação um problema, mas ele ser o melhor amigo de Robb piorava tudo.

Não podia desabafar com suas amigas, porque nenhuma delas entendia o tipo de pessoa que Jon era. Também não podia falar com sua mãe, ou Sansa. Seria um desastre, começando pelo fato de que ele era mais velho do que ela e Arya ainda era menor de idade.

Jon não estava facilitando em nada a vida dela. Desde o dia em que ele ligou tentando marcar um encontro as coisas só pioraram. Começou com o jantar de noivado do Robb e aquela conversa ridícula na cozinha. Ela quase implorou para que ele a beijasse, ou dissesse com todas as letras que a queria, mas aquele era Jon e ele não dizia coisas assim sem antes considerar infinitas questões morais.

Depois daquele dia ele ligou várias vezes e as conversas sempre giravam em torno do mesmo assunto. Ele queria se encontrar com ela outra vez e isso seria cruzar todos os limites do bom senso. Arya tinha certeza de que se o encontrasse as consequências seriam desastrosas, principalmente porque ela não sabia se resistiria a tentação de cair nos braços dele outra vez.

Ele mexia com ela de um jeito que Arya não sabia entender. Não era por ser mais velho, ou por ser inquestionavelmente bonito. Ele era Jon e isso já teria bastado para atiçar a curiosidade dela, mesmo que o baile de máscaras nunca tivesse acontecido. A forma como ele falava, o jeito como ele a conduzia e torturava com beijos longos e movimentos calculados, a forma como ele dizia se preocupar, tudo isso a desestabilizava e frustrava além da imaginação.

Não importava quantas vezes ela pedisse para que ele esquecesse o que havia acontecido no baile e apenas a deixasse em paz. Todos os dias havia uma mensagem no celular dela, ou uma ligação em horários inconvenientes. No meio daquela confusão toda ela acabou ligando pra Gendry e marcando um encontro para irem ao cinema, num esforço desesperado de ocupar sua cabeça com outra coisa.

Ele não poderia ter ficado mais satisfeito e ela até tinha que admitir que Gendry não era tão imbecil quanto ela pensava. Eles assistiram um filme, conversaram e acabaram trocando alguns beijos na sala de cinema, mas aquilo não era nada comparado aos beijos de Jon.

Tudo o que ela conseguiu foi ficar com mais raiva e mais frustrada. Até Gendry percebeu que ela não estava bem e acabou perguntando o que ela tinha. Ele era bem perceptivo, o bastante para perguntar se ela estava envolvida com outra pessoa. Arya tentou mudar de assunto, fazer de conta que não havia entendido a pergunta, mas no fim acabou dizendo que havia um outro cara, mas que a situação era complicada de mais para explicar.

Gendry não gostou, mas entendeu que havia um limite para insistir numa causa perdida. Ele a deixou em casa e chegou a mandar outras mensagens para ela só pra saber se ela estava bem. Obviamente ela não estava, mas Gendry não precisava saber disso.

O resultado de tudo isso era que ela estava passando muito mais tempo praticando esgrima depois da aula. Seu treinador até estava cogitando a possibilidade de inscrevê-la nas classificatórias para a competição nacional de esgrima para que ele tivesse a chance de se testar. A adrenalina inundava o sistema dela, fazendo-a se esquecer de Jon por algumas horas, o desgaste físico era o bastante para que ela só quisesse saber de cama quando chegasse em casa. Até seus pais estavam apreciando toda aquela dedicação dela pelo esporte.

Ela terminou o treino daquele dia sentindo o protesto de todos os músculos do corpo. Arya guardou seu material e foi até o vestiário tomar uma ducha antes de ir pra casa. A água era um alívio tanto para as dores quanto para o nariz dela. Cheiro de suor definitivamente não era algo agradável.

Quando ela terminou, colocou seu uniforme. Ela odiava aquela roupa quase tanto quanto odiava os vestidos que sua mãe lhe dava de presente no Natal. Saia de prega xadrez, camisa branca, blazer, meias três quartos e aquele sapato pavoroso, faziam com que ela parecesse mais nova do que realmente era.

A escola já estava quase vazia quando ela saiu. Estava disposta a pegar o ônibus pra casa, quando avistou uma Mercedes sedan estacionada do outro lado da rua. O carro era familiar e ela apressou o passo ignorando o carro.

A parada de ônibus estava vazia. Ela se pegou rezando para que o ônibus chegasse logo, mas o único veiculo que parou foi a Mercedes. Quando o vidro do carro abaixou, Jon a encarou tentando parecer tranquilo.

- Posso te dar uma carona? – ele perguntou num esforço de parecer simpático e até despretensioso. Arya tentou ignora-lo enquanto fingia estar avistando um ônibus. – Arya, por favor. Entra no carro.

- Eu não aceito carona de estranhos. – ela respondeu finalmente olhando para ele.

- Dificilmente eu seria um estranho. – ele insistiu sorrindo um sorriso discreto – Por favor. Eu só quero conversar.

Arya sabia que ele não ia desistir tão fácil e já estava cansada de ficar se esquivando dele como se realmente houvesse uma chance dela não ceder. Ela entrou no carro e jogou a mochila no banco de trás. Jon a encarou satisfeito.

Ele deu partida no carro e seguiu pelas ruas da cidade, tão tranquilo quanto na noite da festa. Ela estremeceu ao se lembrar daquilo, secretamente desejando que ele a levasse de novo para o apartamento e eles repetissem aquela noite. Inevitavelmente ela pensou em como aquela cena era errada. Ela uma menor de idade entrando no carro de um cara mais velho e importante, ansiosa pela perspectiva de sexo. Não dava pra ficar pior do que aquilo.

- Não fazia ideia de que você era desses caras que esperam colegiais na porta da escola. – ela disse debochada e notou a mandíbula dele travar - Nunca achei que você fosse esse tipo de pervertido.

- Não é como se você tivesse dez anos. – ele disse sério.

- E agora o fato de eu ser menor de idade deixou de ter importância? Uau! Você finalmente está tentando deixar de ser o cavaleiro em armadura brilhante. – ela disse de forma impertinente.

- Não, não deixou de ter importância, mas é uma questão de tempo, não é? – ele disse ainda sério – Falta um mês para o seu aniversário.

- Então você ainda se lembra. – ela riu um riso sem graça – Está contando os dias também, Jon?

- Por incrível que pareça. – ele respondeu a contra gosto – Eu cansei de tentar fazer de conta que eu não quero isso.

- E quando você diz "isso" você quer dizer me levar pra cama de novo? – ela provocou tentando não transparecer que aquilo era o que ela queria também.

- Não. – ele respondeu ainda mais sério – Eu quero você. Quero uma chance com você, por mais absurdo que isso possa soar.

- Chance? Jon, eu não sei se reparou, mas eu não sou exatamente o tipo de mulher que esperam ver do seu lado. Eu não sou uma top model, ou uma executiva bem sucedida. Eu nem entrei pra universidade ainda! Eu sou a garota das suas fantasias, não a mulher dos seus sonhos. Então é melhor não achar que isso tem qualquer possibilidade de dar certo. – ela respondeu amarga. Era inútil fazer de conta que aquilo não era verdade.

- Você não parece tão convicta quanto a isso. – ele disse – Por que não tenta algo diferente só pra variar. Eu não sou o tipo de cara com quem você está acostumada, nem você se encaixa nos meus padrões habituais, mas eu estou cansado de seguir padrões.

- Eu acho que isso é uma grande idiotice. – ela disse cruzando os braços – Para onde está me levando?

- Estou te levando pra jantar. – ele disse satisfeito e Arya arregalou os olhos em resposta.

- Não sei se notou, mas eu estou usando um uniforme de colégio. – ela protestou – Além disso, eu devia estar indo pra casa.

- Pode ligar avisando que decidiu sair com alguma amiga. Qualquer coisa eu posso deixá-la em casa mais tarde e digo que coincidentemente nos encontramos no cinema e eu te ofereci carona. – ele respondeu – Robb vai até ficar satisfeito. Por alguma razão ele acha que eu posso colocar algum juízo em você, ele até me pediu pra tentar uma reaproximação.

- Coitado do meu irmão. – Arya revirou os olhos – Mal sabe ele que essa é uma ideia tão brilhante quanto pedir pra uma raposa tomar conta do galinheiro.

- Que Deus conserve Robb em sua ignorância. – ele disse sorrindo e lançando a ela um olhar intenso. Arya cruzou as pernas, sentindo-se subitamente desconfortável com a forma como ele a encarava. Era como se ele a estivesse despindo com os olhos.

Era uma ideia ruim, como uma festa de máscaras, um encontro com Gendry e flertar com um desconhecido no bar, mas ela não tinha muita opção naquele momento. Com Jon ao lado dela, Arya perdia o interesse em discutir e argumentar contra. Ela queria ver até onde ele poderia ir.

Arya pegou o celular e ligou pra casa avisando que ia chegar mais tarde do que de costume.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jon não deixou a reação dela passar despercebida. No momento que ele estacionou o carro na garagem do prédio onde ele morava, Arya pareceu confusa e até mesmo acuada. Ele sorriu enquanto a ajudava a sair do carro.

- Pensei que ia me levar pra jantar. – ela disse séria, sempre na defensiva.

- E vou. O problema de sair para jantar em um lugar público é que sempre há a possibilidade de alguém ver. Eu não sou uma pessoa que costuma passar despercebida, principalmente depois que eu rompi um noivado. Aparecer em público na sua companhia seria um problema. – ele disse tentando parecer simpático – Mas como eu prometi um jantar, então eu espero que esteja preparada para provar a minha comida.

- Você cozinha? – ela o encarou desconfiada enquanto eles entravam no elevador.

- Eventualmente. – ele disse confiante. A porta do elevador se fechou e ele apertou o botão do último andar. – Eu moro sozinho, de vez em quanto eu gosto de me arriscar na cozinha. Surpresa?

- Bem, não posso dizer que estava esperando por isso. – ela disse rindo – E o que vai cozinhar pra mim?

- Salada verde de entrada, como prato principal um risoto de filé e funghi, e para sobremesa morangos ao chocolate. – ele disse orgulhoso de seu cardápio enquanto o elevador parava e ele fazia sinal para que ela saísse – Parece bom?

- Bem, acho que você está realmente tentando me impressionar. – ela disse enquanto observava ele abrir a porta do apartamento dando passagem a ela.

- Está funcionando? – ele perguntou junto ao ouvido dela. Sentiu Arya vacilar por um momento.

- Te digo depois da primeira garfada. – ela respondeu e ele riu do comentário, beijando a nuca dela em seguida.

- Parece justo. – ele concordou.

Ele deu passagem para ela e Arya caminhou pelo apartamento como se estivesse fazendo o reconhecimento de um campo de batalha. Ela parecia desconfortável ali, acuada diante da insistência dele. Jon fechou a porta do apartamento e foi até ela. Ele retirou o casaco que ela estava usando com mais lentidão do que o normal, como se tentasse quebrar a primeira barreira física entre eles.

- Posso te oferecer algo pra beber? – ele perguntou de forma simpática – Vinho talvez?

- Tentando me embebedar? – ela provocou.

- Longe de mim. Só estou tentando deixá-la um pouco menos tensa. – ele disse caminhando até a cozinha e sendo seguido de perto por ela – Aposto que está cansada depois de ter passado a tarde toda treinando.

Arya concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Ele pegou duas taças e abriu uma garrafa de vinho tinto para eles. Jon entregou a taça a ela e propôs um brinde.

- Estamos brindando a que? – ela perguntou erguendo a própria taça.

- Às máscaras. – ele respondeu sorrindo enquanto o som do cristal batendo contra cristal preenchia o ar. Arya bebeu um gole do vinho, fechando os olhos ao sentir o gosto marcante em sua boca.

Ele puxou uma cadeira para que ela se sentasse e em seguida se ocupou de preparar a comida. Ainda podia se lembrar de quando decidiu cozinhar para a ex noiva pela primeira vez. Ygritte tagarelava o tempo todo e desconfiava de todos os movimentos dele na cozinha. Arya era o oposto. Permanecia calada enquanto observava cada movimento dele de forma curiosa até criar coragem para oferecer ajuda.

Ele pediu para que ela lavasse as folhas para a salada e ela o fez prontamente. Jon se ocupava das panelas, sentindo-se mais e mais seguro sempre que Arya fazia uma pergunta, ou apenas comentava que o cheiro dos ingredientes era bom.

Aquilo era uma loucura. Ele se sentiria como um velho tarado tentando seduzir uma adolescente se não estivesse tão cansado de procurar razões para fugir do que realmente queria. Arya mexia com a cabeça dele, o irritava além da imaginação com todas as suas negativas e ao mesmo tempo despertava uma sensação de familiaridade que ele apreciava. Arya era o oposto de tudo aquilo que ele procurava para a sua vida e ao menos tempo um delicioso contraponto, o desequilíbrio para seu mundo organizado e chato.

Arya se apoiou contra a pia da cozinha, observando cada movimento que ele fazia. Vestia com parte de seu uniforme, sem maquiagem e usando aquelas malditas meias três quartos, ela o fez lembrar de Aegon se seu comentário impertinente. Ela parecia menos contida ao final da taça de vinho.

Jon pediu para que ela provasse o tempero da comida. Arya inclinou o corpo levemente, indo em direção a colher estendida por ele. Ela fez um som de aprovação, tentando limpar os lábios e os dedos em seguida. Ele observava aqueles gestos displicentes, incapaz de ignorar a sensualidade acidental deles.

Quando tudo estava pronto ele pôs a mesa e puxou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse. Serviu-a cuidadosamente e ela agradeceu, subitamente se lembrando de toda boa educação que Catelyn Stark passou a vida tentando dar a ela. Brindaram mais uma vez e ele esperou até que ela provasse a primeira garfada do risoto para provocá-la mais uma vez.

- Impressionada? – ele perguntou e ela riu em resposta.

- Bastante. – ela concordou – De todas as habilidades do mundo, eu nunca pensaria que cozinhar era uma das suas.

- Não gosto de cozinhar só pra mim. A comida sempre é melhor em boa companhia. – ele disse – E você. Eu fiquei surpreso em saber que está praticando esgrima. Robb disse que é boa nisso.

- Faço o que posso. Estou melhorando e meu treinador está pensando seriamente em me colocar pra competir nas classificatórias para o campeonato nacional em breve. – ela disse modestamente – Não é nada de mais. Tudo o que eu tenho que fazer é acertar o oponente com o lado pontiagudo. – ele riu do comentário dela.

- Aposto que está sendo modesta. – ele disse – Você sempre se saiu bem em todos os esportes que se propunha a praticar. Era rápida como um foguete, se bem me lembro.

- Quando você cresce cercada por irmãos e uma irmã como Sansa, você acaba tendo que desenvolver esse tipo de habilidade.

- Principalmente quando você decidia que era uma boa ideia acertar o vestido novo dela com uma bola enlameada. – Jon riu.

- E ela ficou da cor de um tomate maduro. Se não fosse por você eu não duvido que ela tivesse me enforcado naquele dia. – Arya disse rindo abertamente.

- É, eu já te salvei de muita coisa. – Jon comentou.

- Verdade. – Arya concordou colocando mais uma garfada na boca. Ela levou algum tempo para completar a resposta – Você sempre gostou de posar de herói.

- Na verdade, eu sempre me divertia vendo você aprontar alguma coisa. – ele disse rindo baixo.

- Não, você sempre gostou de posar de herói mesmo. Ninguém sai por ai ajudando garotas desconhecidas a se livrarem de acompanhantes inconvenientes em festas aleatórias. – Arya provocou – Você não resiste a uma dama em apuros.

- Talvez esteja certa. – ele concordou – Ou talvez eu só não resista a você em apuros.

- Sinto te decepcionar, Jon. Hoje em dia eu dispenso o cavaleiro em armadura brilhante. – ela disse após secar a segunda taça de vinho.

- Mas não resiste a um herói mascarado. – ele provocou. Eles já haviam terminado de comer o risoto e Jon se levantou para buscar a sobremesa.

O chocolate derretido perfumava o ambiente. Jon colocou a travessa com a calda próxima de onde Arya estava. Ele parou ao lado dela com a travessa cheia de morangos maduros. Arya ergueu a cabeça para poder encará-lo diretamente nos olhos.

Ele escolheu um morango particularmente carnudo e bem vermelho, mergulhando-o lentamente no chocolate aveludado logo em seguida. Jon ofereceu o morango a ela, colocando a fruta entre os lábios de Arya e se deliciando ao vê-la enterrar os dentes na polpa macia. Os lábios sujos de chocolate e sumo eram um convite tentador, mas ele não ia apressar nada naquela noite.

Os olhos cinzentos dela o encaravam fixamente. Havia uma mistura exótica de aceitação, curiosidade e desafio neles, como se Arya estivesse avaliando até onde ele teria coragem de ir. Não havia nada de infantil na forma como ela o encarava, ou em como saboreava a fruta. Ela o queria, isso estava muito claro. Ela o desejava da mesma forma que desejou na noite da festa, mas ele raramente se contentava com uma relação pela metade.

Jon limpou o chocolate dos lábios dela com a ponta dos dedos, levando-os a boca em seguida. Arya pegou outro morango e repetiu todos os passos daquele pequeno ritual. Jon se ajoelhou ao lado dela para receber em sua boca, como um sacramento. Antes que ela pudesse afastar sua mão, ele a segurou bem onde estava, lambendo o suco das pontas dos dedos dela.

- Eu não sei dizer o que gosto mais. – ele disse sorrindo para ela – Não sei se prefiro o gosto do morango ou o da sua pele.

Arya ficou imediatamente corada. Seu peito subia e descia de acordo com sua respiração pesada. As pernas levemente separadas, parcialmente encobertas por aquela maldita saia xadrez, eram um convite tentador ao toque. Se não a conhecesse, até pensaria que ela era uma garota ingênua, mas ele havia ultrapassado essa noção quando ela tinha nove anos e não dava um passo sem saber exatamente onde estava pisando.

- Você é do tipo de cara que não se importa em beijar no primeiro encontro? – ela perguntou encarando-o fixamente. Jon não conteve o sorriso enviesado.

- Não. – ele respondeu levando a mão até o joelho dela – Mas esse não é o nosso primeiro encontro, não é mesmo?

Arya ficou calada. Ele levou a mão até a nuca dela, puxando-a para junto dele até seus lábios estarem sobre os dela. Ao contrário da festa, aquele beijo era intenso, mas consideravelmente mais lento e cuidadoso. Ele estava preocupado em tornar aquela noite inesquecível.

A boca dela correspondia com igual entusiasmo e necessidade. Arya jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, aprofundando o beijo, enquanto Jon a puxava pela cintura. O beijo foi rompido por um breve momento para que os dois se levantassem do chão. Ele a puxou para junto de si mais uma vez e o beijo se tornou mais agressivo.

Ele beijou a base do pescoço dela, fazendo-a fechar os olhos em resposta. Suas mãos eram mais ousadas agora, subindo e descendo pelas costas dela e então seguindo em direção a um dos seios e apertando-o.

- Também não sou do tipo que vai pra cama no primeiro encontro. – ele disse rouco junto ao ouvido dela.

Arya levou a mão ao cinto dele desafivelando-o e jogado-o longe em resposta. Jon riu baixo e ela voltou a beijá-lo.

- Que bom que este não é o nosso primeiro encontro. – ela disse entre os lábios dele.

Jon a pegou nos braços como havia feito da primeira vez. Arya riu ao sentir seus pés deixarem o chão e riu ainda mais quando ele a jogou sobre a cama. A mesma cama de antes, mas desta vez sem nenhuma máscara no meio do caminho.

Ele se afastou dela e desabotoou a camisa que usava, jogando-a no chão em seguida. Arya estava sentada sobre a cama, pernas separadas e olhar insinuante, esperando para que ele fosse até ela. Jon se ajoelhou entre as pernas dela, deslizando a mão pela coxa dela, por debaixo da saia de pregas até alcançar a calcinha dela. Jon retirou a peça com muito cuidado e a exibiu para ela como se fosse um troféu.

- Essa vai pra minha coleção. – ele disse rindo. Nada de renda preta, desta vez a calcinha era de algodão azul claro, estampada com bolinha coloridas. – Muito condizente com o resto do figurino, a propósito. – ele comentou e Arya pareceu constrangida.

Jon beijou a parte interna da coxa dela, fazendo Arya apoiar a perna sobre o ombro dele e se inclinar para trás. Ele afastou a saia dela, tendo completa visão de seu objetivo. Beijou-a entre as pernas provocando um sobressalto nela. Beijou-lhe o clitóris, lambendo-o e sugando-o como se estivesse saboreando uma fruta suculenta.

Arya jogou a cabeça pra trás e se apoiou na cama com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra o segurava pelos cabelos da nuca. Ela emitia sons de suplica e respirava com dificuldade, enquanto Jon se esforçava para fazê-la gritar.

- Merda! – ela xingou quando já estava bem próxima do ápice e Jon parou de sugá-la. Ele ergueu o rosto para encará-la. Seu semblante contorcido numa expressão de frustração e necessidade. Ele sorriu.

- Que boca suja. – ele disse com a voz rouca – Você merecia uma punição por ficar falando essas coisas. – Arya arregalou os olhos imediatamente – Tira a camisa e vira de costas.

Arya começou a desabotoar a camisa do uniforme a contra gosto. Seus dedos estavam trêmulos e se recusavam a cooperar, enquanto Jon ficava observando o esforço e a frustração dela. A camisa foi posta de lado e ela virou de costas para ele, deitando apenas o tronco sobre a cama, ficando de joelhos no chão.

Jon suspendeu a saia dela, deixando o traseiro nu exposto. Ele beijou as costas dela até o fim da coluna. Ele a tocou, sentindo a umidade e provocando-a um pouco mais. Um tapa de leve entre as pernas dela a fez gritar um grito curto e agudo.

Ele deu alguns tapas no traseiro dela, deixando a pele rosada e sensível, para depois introduzir dois dedos dentro dela, sentindo-a úmida e sufocante. Arya gemia cada vez mais alto, implorando alívio, velocidade e prazer. Dessa vez ele permitiu que ela chegasse ao orgasmo, satisfeito em ouvi-la chamando o nome dele.

Arya continuou de costas para ele, ajoelhada no chão e com o tronco descansando sobre a cama, enquanto Jon se afastava para se livrar de suas calças e roupa íntima. Pegou um dos preservativos que havia deixado dentro do bolso da calça e o colocou rapidamente. Em seguida ele foi até ela mais uma vez e desabotoou o sutiã que ela usava. Arya se levantou com alguma dificuldade e se sentou sobre a cama mais uma vez.

Jon a beijou outra vez, conduzindo-a para o centro da cama e deitando-a sobre os travesseiros. Beijou o pescoço dela, o vale entre os seios, sugou os mamilos e a fez gemer baixo em resposta.

- Eu gosto mesmo de ouvir você gemendo. – ele disse pouco antes de sugar o outro mamilo, fazendo Arya jogar a cabeça pra trás.

- Você fala de mais. – ela resmungou, sentindo os dentes dele raspando a pele sensível do mamilo rígido.

- Sempre impaciente. – ele disse rouco – O que quer que eu faça, Arya? – ele disse bem próximo ao ouvido dela, sugando o lóbulo da orelha dela.

Ela emitiu um som de descontentamento. Arya não gostava de joguinhos. Era impulsiva, impaciente e exigente.

- Me mostra logo que sabe onde colocar isso. – ela disse segurando a ereção latente dele. Jon lançou a ela um sorriso malicioso. Ele beijou o pescoço dela, posicionando-se entre as pernas dela e roçando a ereção contra a entrada. Arya se contorceu em baixo dele buscando mais fricção.

- É bem simples, na verdade. – ele disse rouco junto ao ouvido dela – É só uma questão de espetar o oponente com o lado pontiagudo.

Arya riu um riso curto, que foi subitamente interrompido por um lamento longo a medida que ela sentia Jon invadindo-a lentamente. Ela se agarrou a ele com força, fechando as pernas ao redor da cintura dele, fazendo-o ir mais fundo dentro dela.

Ela o sufocava com seu calor, com suas pernas, com suas mãos, fazendo-o perder a noção da força e da velocidade. Arya chamava o nome dele e aquilo era como música ao ouvidos dele. Ele se movia muito mais rápido quando isso acontecia, sentindo o orgasmo se aproximar rapidamente. Jon tentou prolongar pelo máximo possível, sentiu Arya se render por duas vezes, antes dele conseguir seu próprio alívio.

Jon se deitou ao lado dela, exausto e satisfeito, sentindo Arya se aninhar sobre o peito dele. Ficaram em silencio por um tempo.

- Você é muito mais criativo do que eu imaginava. – ela comentou enquanto recuperava o fôlego – Essa sua cara de santo disfarça bem.

- Eu não nasci um empresário de sucesso, sabia? Universidade serve pra ensinar uma ou duas coisas, principalmente em matéria de cama. – ele disse rindo.

- Mal posso esperar pra começar então. – ela disse rindo e ele lançou a ela um olhar desconfiado.

- Eu posso te ensinar, se é isso o que você quer. – Jon disse beijando a boca dela mais uma vez – Aulas particulares e tudo mais.

- Dizem que a universidade é uma das experiências mais importantes na vida de uma pessoa. Sabe como é, aprender a ter responsabilidades, expandir seus horizontes, conhecer gente nova. – ela provocou e Jon a encarou sem achar graça – Você leva tudo muito a sério, Jon.

- Só as coisas importantes. – ele respondeu sério – Eu não estou ignorando a lei a passando por cima de uma grande amizade por nada, Arya. Vamos deixar as coisas bem claras antes que um de nós dê um passo em falso. Eu não estou interessado em ser um caso conveniente. Eu não estou interessado em sexo fácil. Se você acha que é isso o que nós estamos tendo, então é melhor dizer logo.

- O que você quer afinal, Jon? – ela questionou irritada.

- Eu quero um relacionamento, eu quero o prazer da sua companhia e pretendo assumir isso quando você for maior de idade. – ele disse convicto.

- Assumir? Quer dizer, falar com a minha família e tudo mais? – ela perguntou desconfiada.

- Precisamente. Eu já passei da idade de namorar escondido e ficar fugindo para me encontrar com uma garota. – ele disse beijando a testa dela – Robb vai ser a parte difícil, mas eu não acho que Ned e Catelyn vão ver problema.

- Você gosta de complicar as coisas. – ela resmungou – Por que não podemos só aproveitar o momento ao invés de ficar falando sobre futuro? Eu não me encaixo no seu mundo, nem nas suas expectativas.

- E se estiver errada? – ele insistiu – Arya, eu te conheço já faz tempo. Você sempre foi inquieta, inteligente e tem um senso de humor fantástico. Eu não quero que mude por mim, nem nada disso, aliás, eu estou insistindo tanto porque eu sinto falta desse seu jeito. Não sou eu quem está complicando as coisas, você é quem prefere acreditar que sexo ocasional é algo simples.

- E não é? – ela soava impaciente.

- Não. Caso não tenha percebido, você mentiu pra sua família pra estar aqui. Você vai mentir outras vezes até que uma hora as coisas vão fugir do seu controle. – ele falou calmamente – E pra que? Pra conseguir uma boa transa? Você é mais esperta que isso, Arya. Merece mais do que caras que te tratam como objeto, ou como uma conveniência. Eu quero acabar com as mentiras em um mês, quero poder sair com você e apresentá-la como minha namorada. Não parece tão excitante quanto um romance clandestino, mas eu prometo compensá-la por isso.

- Você é mesmo o maldito príncipe encantado. – ela resmungou – Como foi que eu acabei envolvida nisso mesmo?

Jon riu abertamente e ergueu o rosto dela roubando-lhe mais um beijo.

- Não dá pra escapar disso quando você decide ir de penetra num baile de máscaras. Só que você deixou a sua calcinha pra trás, ao invés do sapatinho de cristal.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jon insistiu em levá-la pra casa apesar de Arya achar aquela uma péssima ideia. Ele não ouviu uma palavra das reclamações dela. Ela se remexeu algumas vezes sobre o banco do passageiro. Ficar sem calcinha contra o banco de couro não era exatamente algo agradável.

Ela tinha que admitir que Jon era quase um aliem no mundo dela, mas não necessariamente algo ruim. Arya gostava da forma como ele falava, gostava de como ele era carinhoso e surpreendentemente criativo. Apesar de ser uma pessoa correta, ele não se importava em transgredir os conceitos originais dela, fosse sussurrando obscenidades ao ouvido dela, ou roubando suas calcinhas e provocando-a com chocolate derretido.

Ás vezes ela se assustava ao desejar que tudo aquilo desse certo. Ele queria uma relação, algo estável e saudável para ambos, mas Arya já não sabia como era viver cercado por esse tipo de coisa fazia algum tempo.

Sua família era bem estruturada, seus irmãos eram filhos exemplares e as comparações entre ela e Sansa eram irritantes. Ela nunca se encaixou naquele cenário. Era a garota desajeitada, rebelde e um tanto masculina. Um caso perdido. Uma estranha naquele cenário harmonioso que era sua casa. Essa incapacidade de se adequar sempre a levaram de encontro a todo tipo de transgressão e pessoas tão desajustadas quanto ela.

Não fazia sentido querer Jon. Não fazia sentido se render a oferta de uma relação estruturada, por mais que pairasse entre eles a sensação de completo descaso pelo apropriado. Ele sempre esteve na mente dela, como uma lembrança da única pessoa que pertencia ao mundo no qual ela nasceu e não se importava com seu temperamento arredio e falta de modos. Jon era a única coisa naquele mundo monótono que não a repreendia por ser diferente.

A rua estava vazia. Jon parou o carro do outro lado da rua e se virou para encará-la. Beijou-a mais uma vez e Arya se pegou desejando que aquele momento pudesse durar mais. Ela jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, num pedido silencioso.

- Eu não devia querer tanto passar o resto da noite com você. – ela resmungou e Jon sorriu satisfeito, antes de beijá-la mais uma vez.

- É uma pena que seja tão breve. – ele disse deslizando a mão por debaixo da saia dela. Arya estremeceu inteira, sentindo-se imediatamente excitada ao sentir os dedos dele tendo livre acesso as suas partes mais íntimas. – Vou lhe dar algo pra se lembrar de mim pelo resto da noite. – a voz dele era cruel ao falar em um tom tão abafado e rouco junto ao ouvido dela.

Os dedos ágeis deslizavam sinuosamente. O dedão massageava o clitóris com cuidado e Arya se agarrou a ele, como se fosse a única coisa confiável dentro daquele carro. Respirar era quase impossível, enquanto ele movia os dedos dentro dela e lhe beijava o pescoço, sem se preocupar com o fato de que ela arruinaria o banco do carro assim que chegasse ao fim.

Foi rápido e incontrolável. Antes que Arya pudesse tentar frea-lo, o orgasmo veio e ela se agarrou a Jon com mais força. Quando os espasmos pararam, ela se escorou no encosto do banco, jogando a cabeça pra trás. Jon tirou os dedos de dentro dela e os levou a boca, lambendo-os cuidadosamente. Ele tinha uma irremediável fixação oral.

- Você é realmente deliciosa. – ele disse quando terminou. Arya riu – Vai pensar em mim essa noite.

- Não tem como pensar em outra coisa, depois disso. – ela respondeu.

- Te pego amanhã depois do treino. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Vou me lembrar de não usar calcinha então. Poupa o esforço. – Arya respondeu rindo – Até amanhã, Jon.

- Vou esperar ansioso. – ele disse beijando a boca dela mais uma vez.

Arya desceu do carro ainda sentindo a sensação viscosa e desconfortável entre as pernas e seus músculos languidos. Tudo o que ela queria era um banho e uma boa noite de sono.

Abriu a porta de casa, deu boa noite aos irmãos e aos pais, antes de se trancar dentro do quarto e jogar suas coisas ao lado da escrivaninha. A água quente foi uma benção e a visão de sua cama uma tentação.

Ela se jogou na cama e fechou os olhos. Seus sonhos eram povoados pelo rosto simpático de Jon.

_**Nota da autora: Capítulo quente neh? Jon tá tão...taradinho pra dizer o mínimo XD. Bem tensão sexual resolvida, agora começa o drama. Será que essa relação vai dar certo? Será que alguém vai suspeitar de caronas estranhas e atrasos constantes? **__**By the way, anyone interested in an English version of this fic will be able to read it now with a certain delay. Espero que gostem e comentem. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Havia algo podre no reino das empresas Targaryen naquela manhã, mas Aegon não sabia dizer exatamente o que era. Começou com ele tendo insônia, depois de uma noite sem sexo, e decidindo fazer de conta que ia trabalhar. Ele chegou no escritório, flertou com a secretária, verificou sua caderneta de ações, até deu uma olhada no balanço do mês passado, tudo isso antes das dez horas da manhã.

Isso por si só bastaria pra classificar aquele como um dia estranho, mas não parou por ai. Daenerys passou na sala dele perguntando onde estava Jon e ele não soube responder. Aliás, ninguém na merda do prédio sabia dizer onde estava o maldito presidente da empresa! E foi ai que Aegon se conscientizou de que o fim dos tempos estava próximo. Era uma quinta feira, e Jon além de se atrasar para o trabalho decidiu desligar o celular.

Era um caso de polícia. Alguém precisava avisar as autoridades, chamar os bombeiros, o FBI, a Scotland Yard, o CSI, Sherlock Holmes, ou quem sabe o cara da coluna de fofocas, o tal do Varys! Jon Targaryen no mínimo havia sido abduzido por ET's!

Dez e meia da manhã. Essa foi a hora que Jon decidiu dar as caras como se nada de mais tivesse acontecido. O irresponsável quase se atrasou para a reunião da diretoria! O que Aegon ia fazer sozinho naquela sala, rodeado por aquele bando de velhos sanguessugas? Tentar descobrir como Mindinho conseguiu dobrar o faturamento em um semestre? Tentar descontrair o ambiente com uma piadinha e ter as bolas congeladas pelo olhar implacável de Eddard Stark? Jon devia saber que aquela empresa era uma prioridade! Devia levar o negócio da família a sério e ter mais consideração pelo irmão, que estava a ponto de sofre um ataque do coração só de ver Ned sentando no fim da sala com aquela cara de quem chupou limão ao invés das tetas da mãe quando nasceu.

Bem ou mal, Jon apareceu e foi o mesmo de sempre. Mesmo assim Aegon notou que ele havia sorrido pelo menos dez vezes ao longo da reunião. Ele elogiou a elegância de Dany. Ele até tentou fazer uma piadinha, mas não deu muito certo. As suspeitas de Aegon estavam se confirmando. Jon havia sido abduzido e sofrido uma lavagem cerebral.

A reunião acabou por volta do meio dia. Aegon não comentou nada sobre o comportamento estranho do irmão, mas sugeriu que eles fossem almoçar juntos. Jon concordou e disse que estava morrendo de vontade de devorar um bom filé.

Jon costumava evitar carne vermelha durante a semana. Ele se contentava com peito de frango e salada, ou peixe, coisas leves de um modo geral. O que diabos ele queria com um filé ao ponto com direito a purê de batata como acompanhamento?

Eles conversaram sobre o andamento da reunião enquanto esperavam pela comida. Jon não chamou a atenção dele por ficar desenhando no canto da folha de rascunho, nem por ficar mexendo a perna o tempo todo, enquanto tentava não dormir durante a explicação do Ned. Quando a comida chegou, Jon pegou os talheres da mesa e começou a cantarolar uma música que Aegon não soube distinguir. Aquilo era a derradeira confirmação de que algo não estava certo!

E como um tiro a ideia o certou. Aegon soltou os talheres sobre a mesa antes de conseguir dar uma garfada na comida. Bateu as mãos sobre a mesa fazendo Jon desviar a atenção do prato e encara o irmão como se Aegon tivesse enlouquecido, que era exatamente a forma como metade do restaurante estava olhando pra ele naquele momento.

- Você comeu ela de novo! – Aegon acusou, fazendo Jon olhar para os lados só pra se assegurar de que ninguém mais tinha ouvido aquilo – É isso, não é? É a única explicação. Você desliga o celular, chega atrasado pro serviço, faz piadinha em reunião da diretoria, pede carne vermelha numa quinta feira e fica cantarolando! A única coisa que consegue mudar o temperamento de alguém desse tanto é sexo! – e ele continuava atônito com a constatação. Em condições normais, Aegon já falava além da medida, agora havia se tornado uma enxurrada verbal – Você andou suspendendo uma saia de pregas seu safado!

- Eu acordei de bom humor. – Jon disse calmo enquanto saboreava o filé – Não era você quem vivia dizendo que eu precisava melhorar nesse sentido? Não estou entendendo toda essa agitação.

- Não vem com essa pra cima de mim! – Aegon disse indignado – Você é o cara com a personalidade de uma rocha. Você não acordar um dia e decide mudar todo seu estilo de vida só porque está de bom humor. Você está transando com alguém e esse alguém é aquele projeto de Lolita! Eu sempre soube que tinha um pervertido dentro de você. Eu não podia ser o único Targaryen com essa falha de caráter.

- Não, na verdade você não é o único. – Jon disse mantendo uma expressão indiferente – Todo mundo sabe que a Dany tem tendência à zoofilia, já que foi cientificamente comprovado que Drogo é um meio equino. – um segundo de silêncio e Aegon desatou a rir até perder o fôlego.

Ele se recompôs e usou todo seu talento artístico pra imitar a cara de carranca habitual do irmão.

- Então, seu depravado irresponsável. Eu quero que você fale e fale tudo. Não poupe nenhum detalhe sórdido ou eu juro que vou fazer da sua vida um inferno. – Aegon disse – Como foi que você conseguiu a façanha de botar suas mãos na pequena A?

- Eu me recuso a falar a respeito dela com você, ainda mais depois de você se referir a minha relação com Arya em termos tão vulgares. – Jon disse sério e Aegon fechou a cara.

- Relação? Com Arya Stark? – ele repetiu indignado – A coisa foi boa mesmo.

- Não foi nada de mais. Uma hora ela tinha que concordar em me encontra, depois de eu ter importunado ela por duas semanas. Mesmo assim eu tive que recorrer a uma medida extrema. – Jon disse calmo enquanto terminava seu almoço.

- Que tipo de medida extrema? – Aegon perguntou interessado.

- Esperá-la na porta da escola pra conseguir uma resposta. – Jon respondeu – Depois disso foi tranquilo. Nós fomos pro meu apartamento, eu fiz um risoto pra nós, tomamos um bom vinho, aproveitamos a companhia um do outro e depois eu a deixei em casa com direito a um toque especial para que ela se lembrasse de mim.

- Você tá inventando isso. – Aegon sugeriu desconfiado. Jon balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não. Tenho duas calcinhas dela pra provar. – Jon revidou deixando Aegon boquiaberto.

- Deixa eu ver se entendi. – Aegon falou por fim – Você passou semanas planejando sequestrar a menina na porta da escola. Levou ela pro seu matadouro. Gastou suas habilidades culinárias. Fez e aconteceu dentro do quarto. Utilizou a técnica Targaryen milenar dos dedinhos mágicos e depois deixou ela em casa? – Aegon soou escandalizado – Você arruinou essa garota pro mundo. A faculdade vai perder a graça e ela ainda vai passar o resto da vida achando que pegou o irmão bom de cama. Eu não sei mais se estou morrendo de orgulho de você ou se devo te chamar de pedófilo safado!

- Guarde sua opinião pra você e apenas me dê uma sugestão para um encontro. Eu estou sem ideias do que posso fazer já que nós estamos evitando lugares públicos, pelo menos até o aniversário dela. – Jon disse sorrindo discretamente.

- Eu não devia fazer isso, mas já que essa menina operou o milagre de te deixar de bom humor, mestre Aegon vai te indicar o caminho para o fim de semana supremo. Aviso que esta é uma técnica especial que deve ser usada apenas em casos extremos como esquecimento de datas comemorativas, suspeita de infidelidade, ou tentativa desesperada de por fim a uma greve de sexo. – Jon riu da descrição do irmão. Aegon tirou de dentro do paletó um cartão – Este hotel é o que eu gosto de chamar de pedaço do paraíso. Tem um excelente restaurante, quartos luxuosos, estão acostumados a preparar o quarto para situações românticas e, acima de tudo, são absolutamente discretos.

- Posso mesmo confiar nisso? – Jon perguntou desconfiado – Como você encontra essas coisas?

- Maninho, nesta escola que você está se matriculando, eu já fui diretor. – Aegon disse satisfeito – Pode confiar de olhos fechado, afinal de contas, eu sou dono do lugar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Na quinta feira ele usou uma tática diferente. Ao invés de ir buscá-la na porta da escola, Jon ligou pra Robb e perguntou se Arya estaria livre depois das sete horas. Robb confirmou o que Jon já sabia.

O próprio Robb havia pedido para que Jon se reaproximasse de Arya num esforço de se tornar uma boa influencia para ela. Obviamente Robb não fazia ideia de que estava acontecendo entre o melhor amigo e a irmã. Confiava totalmente em Jon, ao ponto de acreditar quando ele disse que havia conversado algumas vezes com Arya pelo telefone (o que tecnicamente não era uma mentira) e que ela parecia disposta a sair e conversar um pouco. Como Jon sairia mais cedo da empresa naquele dia, a ideia de sair com ela para ir ao cinema parecia inofensiva o bastante.

Ele passou na casa dos Stark para buscá-la no horário marcado. Ninguém pareceu se importar com a gentileza suspeita de Jon. Arya se despediu dos pais e prometeu não chegar tarde em casa, agindo de forma tão convincente que Jon teria acreditado nela.

Quando eles entraram no carro Arya começou a rir descontroladamente de toda situação e até Jon teve que ceder a vontade de gargalhar. Pareciam duas crianças aprontando uma travessura, mesmo que quando a euforia passasse ele sentisse peso na consciência por mentir para o melhor amigo.

- Essa foi a ideia mais bizarra do universo! – Arya disse rindo – Você se passando pelo meu anjo da guarda, se oferecendo pra sair e conversar comigo e ver se consegue colocar juízo na minha cabeça. Sério, eu não fazia ideia de que você podia ser tão engenhoso assim.

- Você me dá pouco crédito, sabia? – Jon disse se fingindo de ofendido – Duvida das minhas habilidades culinárias, achava que eu não tinha criatividade e até pensava que eu era uma pessoa sem graça. Assim você me magoa, Arya.

- Desculpa. – ela disse sem graça – É que eu ainda não me acostumei com você desse jeito. Ainda me lembro de você com dezessete anos.

- É compreensível. – ele disse sorrindo.

Eles não foram para o cinema, como haviam dito aos Stark. Acabaram no apartamento dele, assistindo filme e comendo pipoca. Na metade do filme já não sabiam dizer sobre o que se trava a história e quando os créditos terminaram o sofá estava em estado lastimável.

Arya estava deitada sobre ele. Os cabelos dela estavam revoltos, os lábios vermelhos e inchados, a testa molhada de suor, enquanto ela descansava nua sobre o corpo dele. A sensação era maravilhosa. Chegava a ser assustador pensar em como ela despertava tanta paixão nele, quando ele já havia tido a chance de se relacionar com verdadeiras beldades.

Ygritte era uma modelo requisitada, com uma carreira brilhante no mundo da moda, mas não conseguia nem de perto deixá-lo tão louco quanto Arya deixava. Não sabia dizer se era o fato dela ser mais nova, ou toda sensualidade e fetiche do primeiro encontro, ou até mesmo o gosto de ser um romance proibido. A verdade é que ele sentia essa maravilhosa sensação de familiaridade e confiança. Arya não tinha medo de se entregar sem reserva, apesar de não ser particularmente atraída pela ideia de um relacionamento estável.

Em partes, ela continuava sendo aquela garota de mente esperta e língua afiada que ele tanto gostava. A única diferença era que agora o corpo dela era consideravelmente mais atraente e ela estava longe de ser uma menininha inocente.

Ele queria entender como acabou se deixando levar por uma mera atração e agora estava disposto a enfrentar Robb e o resto da família dela para ficar com Arya. Era um negócio arriscado e ela não gostava da ideia de ficar presa em um relacionamento muito tempo. Entretanto, lá estava ela, nua e deitada sobre ele, acariciando seu peito.

- Em que está pensando? – ela perguntou eventualmente.

- Que você é um tipo de bruxa. – ele disse rindo – E eu cai direitinho no seu feitiço.

- Eu poderia dizer algo parecido ao seu respeito, mas não. – ela disse num tom sonolento – Você sempre teve alguns pontos de vantagem por eu ter sofrido de uma paixonite por você quando eu era mais nova.

- Está comigo pela curiosidade. É isso? – ele perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha. Arya riu.

- Nada disso. Você continuou sendo um cara legal, simpático e melhor de cama do que os outros perdedores com quem eu já saí. – ela respondeu rindo.

- Obrigado por inflar o meu ego. – ele riu – Robb falou que eu não me encaixo nos seus padrões habituais. O que você acha?

- Ele tem razão, em parte. – ela disse erguendo a cabeça para encará-lo – O único relacionamento no qual eu me meti foi com um vocalista de uma banda punk. Ele era alemão e tinha a sensibilidade de uma porta. Era bem bonito, mas eu não entendia metade das coisas que ele falava por causa do sotaque. Só fiquei com ele porque Jaqen era o oposto de tudo o que eu deveria querer, mas até eu tenho limites. Ele passou a usar muitas drogas e aquilo não era o que eu queria pra mim.

- Garota esperta. – Jon disse beijando a boca dela.

- E a sua ex noiva? O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou.

- Eu e ela começamos a descobrir que tínhamos objetivos diferentes de vida. – ele disse sério – Ygritte queria tentar uma carreira como atriz, mas não estava tendo sucesso. Ela gostava de lugares agitados, grandes festas e queria fama. Não sei se notou, mas isso não é o que eu quero.

- E o que você quer? – Arya continuou. E aquele era um terreno instável para se caminhar.

- Eu queria começar uma família. – ele disse por fim e Arya pareceu sentir o peso daquelas palavras – Mas não precisa se preocupar. Eu não estou dizendo que quero que você embarque nessa ideia. No momento, o que eu quero é ficar com você, sem grandes planos. Só ficar com você.

- Ela simplesmente foi embora? Te dispensou? – Arya perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Mais ou menos assim. – Jon respondeu – Ela disse que estava apaixonada por outra pessoa, alguém que tinha ideias mais parecidas com as dela.

- E ela trocou você. O cara rico, bonito, divertido e bom de cama pra ficar com um babaca qualquer. – Arya disse e Jon concordou com um aceno de cabeça – Sempre suspeitei que ruivas eram burras, a começar pela minha irmã. – Jon riu abertamente.

- Mudando de assunto. – ele disse – Tem planos pro fim de semana?

- Meu treinador me dispensou dos treinos esse fim de semana, então não tenho nada planejado. Por que? – ela disse sorrindo pra ele.

- Eu estava pensando em passarmos o fim de semana juntos. Meu irmão sugeriu um hotel no centro da cidade. Um lugar discreto, com um bom restaurante, SPA e mais um monte de coisa. O que acha? – ele perguntou.

- Vou precisar de um álibi pra isso. – Arya respondeu pensativa – Vou ligar pra uma amiga e pedir pra ela me acobertar. Digo pros meus pais que vou passar o fim de semana na casa dela para fazer um trabalho gigantesco pra escola.

- Acha que eles vão cair nisso? – Jon perguntou desconfiado e ela sorriu um sorriso malicioso.

- Sabe, você não é a minha primeira transgressão. – ela disse beijando a boca dele – Só a mais divertida.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Arya não sabia exatamente o que esperar do fim de semana. Ela esvaziou sua sacola de equipamentos e colocou as roupas que usaria. Jon frequentava lugares sofisticados, lugares onde ela provavelmente teria que usar um vestido ou algo assim. Ela jogou dois dos vestidos mais novos que ela tinha dentro da sacola, junto com uma calça jeans escura, calcinhas e algumas blusas em bom estado.

Ela sinceramente esperava que Jon não acabasse sequestrando mais de suas calcinhas, ou ela acabaria sem nenhuma. Só por precaução ela comprou um novo para e aproveitou para fazer um pequeno estoque de camisinhas só por garantia.

Na sexta feira ela foi para a escola já com sua sacola de roupas. Avisou que não voltaria pra casa até domingo a tarde e tudo parecia bem.

As aulas se arrastaram naquele dia. Arya roeu pelo menos dois lápis inteiros de ansiedade, esperando pelo fim do último horário. Uma de suas amigas ficou de sobreaviso, caso alguém ligasse para confirmar o álibi dela. A aula acabou e Arya se apressou em trocar de roupa, juntar suas coisas e sair da escola o mais rápido possível.

Jon a estava esperando duas esquinas adiante, para não chamar atenção desnecessária. Ela entrou no carro e ele lhe roubou um beijo. Ela queria entender quando ficou tão melosa, mas desistiu de pensar no assunto. Jon valia cada lápis roído, cada calcinha roubada e cada fuga.

Ao chegarem no hotel, Jon deixou o carro com o manobrista e um carregador se ocupou de levar a pouca bagagem para o quarto. Jon foi até a o balcão da recepção fazer o check-in. Ela não fazia ideia se o atendente sabia quem ele era, mas quando ouviu o nome Targaryen fez questão de abrir um sorriso satisfeito e anunciou que já havia uma suíte preparada pra eles.

Quando ela pensou em hotel, sua ideia era algo como um Best Western ou coisa parecida. Obviamente ela não fazia ideia de que a suíte preparada pra eles ocupava quase o andar inteiro. Até Jon parecia surpreso com o tamanho, já que aparentemente era o irmão dele quem estava por trás de tudo aquilo.

Havia uma garrafa de champanhe num balde de gelo e morangos frescos sobre a mesa, ao lado de uma pequena nota dizendo _"Tenham um bom fim de semana. Aegon"_.

- Seu irmão é uma pessoa megalomaníaca. – Arya disse impressionada – E eu tenho a impressão de que não quero mesmo saber o que ele já aprontou neste lugar.

- Somos dois então. – Jon concordou enquanto abria a garrafa de champanhe – Mas tenho que admitir que eu vou ter que pensar num bom jeito de agradecê-lo por tudo isso. Eu nem sabia que ele tinha um negócio paralelo.

- Negócio paralelo? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Ele é dono do hotel. Fiquei surpreso quando soube que foi por causa deste lugar que ele vendeu a maioria das ações dele pra mim. – Jon disse – Aegon não tem talento pra lidar com a empresa, mas sabe como ninguém lidar com entretenimento de luxo, em toda extensão do termo, por mais pervertido que seja.

Arya deu uma volta pela suíte e Jon foi logo atrás dela, com duas taças de champanhe em mãos. Ele entregou uma a ela e propôs um brinde. O som do cristal era estimulante e o gosto da bebida era estupendo.

- Me sinto literalmente vivendo em um daqueles filmes ridículos de comédia romântica que a Sansa tanto adora. – ela disse sorrindo – Como é mesmo o nome daquele? Uma linda mulher.

- Eu não sou tão velho e você não é uma prostituta do Hollywood Bulevar. – ele disse enlaçando ela pela cintura e beijando o pescoço dela – E particularmente te acho mais bonita que a Julia Roberts.

- Bem que podia ter um piano aqui. – ela disse rindo – Aquela cena era a minha favorita. – Jon mordeu o ombro dela em resposta e Arya riu ainda mais.

- Podemos pensar em alternativas. – ele disse afetuoso – O que acha de tomarmos um banho?

- Você tem mesmo ótimas ideias, sabia? – ela disse se virando para ele para desabotoar a camisa que Jon estava usando – E quando foi que você começou a assistir comédias românticas? – ela provocou e ele riu.

- Eventualmente era Ygritte quem escolhia os filmes e um ou outro eu acabei assistindo sem dormir na metade. – ele disse e se inclinou para beijar a boca dela em seguida.

Arya se afastou dele, caminhando languidamente em direção ao banheiro. Pelo caminho foi deixando suas peças de roupa, uma a uma, enquanto Jon a observava atentamente. Ele era sempre controlado, mesmo quando queria se deixar levar pelos desejos dela. Jon era uma boa pessoa, um cara correto e mesmo que ele não se encaixasse perfeitamente nos ideias dela, Arya se sentia tentada a mudar de ideias por ele.

Ela estava nua quando ligou a banheira. O som da água era agradável e o cheiro dos sais de banho a faziam relaxar mesmo diante da perspectiva de passar dois dias inteiros com Jon, sem ter que se preocupar com o mundo lá fora.

Jon a abraçou por trás, tão nu quanto ela. Ele acariciou a barriga dela e beijou o pescoço. Os dedos apenas roçando contra a pele dela, sem fazer qualquer movimento mais ousado. Ele era um cavalheiro até quando ficava tão óbvio que ele queria muito mais do que apenas beijos inocentes e um bom banho.

- Você é linda. – ele disse surrando para ela e aquilo era algo que sempre a pegava de surpresa. Ela não era linda, ela nunca foi, principalmente porque era Sansa quem levava todos os elogios. Arya era só a irmã problemática, a irmã desleixada e o mais próximo de um elogio que ela poderia receber era quando diziam que ela era esperta, ou uma ótima esgrimista. Mas quando Jon dizia que ela era linda, ela acreditava.

- E você devia parar de ser tão bonzinho comigo. – ela disse sorrindo e colando seu corpo ao dele. – Eu posso acabar pensando que você é o único cara que vale a pena no mundo.

- Não diria no mundo, mas e se eu for um cara que vale a pena? – ele provocou enquanto brincava com o lóbulo da orelha dela.

- Eu posso acabar me apaixonando por você de novo. – ela disse fechando os olhos.

- Então eu não sou tão bom quanto eu pensava. – Jon disse em tom divertido – Eu podia jurar que já estava apaixonada.

- Falta muito pouco pra isso. – ela disse se virando para beijá-lo. Jon a enlaçou pela cintura e a beijou de leve.

- Então eu vou ter que cuidar para que se apaixone. – ele disse rindo – Porque eu já estou irremediavelmente apaixonado por você.

- Oh eu sei. – ela disse cheia de si – Eu sou muito boa no que faço. – ele riu.

- Não posso negar isso. – ele concordou – Mas acho melhor olhar pra trás. O banho está pronto, querida.

Eles entraram na banheira e ficaram lá dentro até a água esfriar e os dedos ficarem enrugados. Não fizeram absolutamente nada além de tocarem um ao outro, como se desejassem descobrir e memorizar cada contorno, cada traço.

Arya nunca tinha tido uma experiência tão intima, ou tão estimulante. Jon deslizava as mãos sobre as costas úmidas dela, sobre suas pernas, barriga e seios. Beijava-a levemente sobre os ombros e pescoço, lhe causando arrepios. Ele nem mesmo insinuou a possibilidade de sexo, o que a deixou confusa.

Jon pediu para que ela ficasse de pé dentro da banheira e Arya atendeu ao pedido dele. Ele ficou encarando-a por algum tempo, como se estivesse admirando uma obra de arte. Era uma sensação desconcertante, como se um simples olhar pudesse ser a coisa mais obsena do mundo. Ao mesmo tempo ela sentia-se desejada de uma forma que ela nem mesmo conseguiria definir em palavras. Jon a encarava como se ela fosse a própria Venus.

Ele se ajoelhou diante dela, beijou-lhe a barriga. As mãos dele deslizando pelo fim da coluna dela até alcançar o traseiro e as coxas. Arya fechou os olhos, se deliciando com a sensação, com aquela veneração que ele não fazia qualquer questão de disfarçar.

Jon a tocou entre as pernas. Arya fechou os olhos imediatamente, apreciando o toque e a habilidade dele. Ele sorriu ao ver a reação dela e continuou tocando-a, não com a urgência em consequência do desejo, mas como se apenas estivesse ajudando-a a se lavar. Ele beijou a barriga dela mais algumas vezes, insinuando que pretendia seguir caminho em direção ao sul, mas não fez.

- O que acha de continuarmos isso naquela maravilhosa cama que foi preparada pra nós, ou qualquer lugar com apoio pra você? – ele perguntou. Jon contornou o umbigo dela com sua língua e em seguida sugou forte, fazendo Arya gemer.

- Ótima ideia. – ela disse com a voz trêmula – Se continuar aqui é provável que eu acabe caindo dentro dessa banheira.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Aquela não era o tipo de atitude que uma mulher decente toma, mas alguém tinha que saber o que estava acontecendo com Arya. Não seria a primeira vez que a irmã mais nova dela se metia em problemas graças ao seu comportamento irresponsável e selvagem, mas desta vez os sinais eram bem mais discretos e preocupantes, o que fazia Sansa pensar se a gravidade da situação do que os problemas anteriores que Arya havia causado.

Começou no dia em que ela saiu com Gendry a primeira vez. Sansa só concordou porque sabia quem era o rapaz e que ele vinha de uma boa família. Uma família respeitável como a dela. Naquele dia Arya não voltou pra casa acompanhada do rapaz, mas o estado das roupas dela era similar ao de uma pessoa que havia sobrevivido no centro de um furacão.

Depois foi a reação da irmã toda vez o telefone tocava. Ninguém parecia notar isso, mas Arya ficava muito mais irritada do que o normal quando o celular tocava, ou quando recebia uma mensagem. Ela começou a demorar mais nos treinos, mas ao menos o cheiro de suor e o uniforme diziam que ela estava mesmo se preparando para um campeonato local.

Sansa chegou a ligar para o treinador da irmã. Syrio Forel tinha um sotaque estranho, que dificultava o entendimento dela, mas ele afirmou que Arya não estava faltando treinos e parecia muito mais dedicada do que o normal. Aquilo foi um alívio para ela, até o dia que a irmã ligou dizendo que ia ao cinema.

Algumas amigas de Arya dirigiam bons carros, mas nenhuma tinha uma Mercedes sedan. Sansa foi a única na casa a ver o carro que parou para deixar Arya. A irmã saiu do veículo como se tivesse acabado de sentir um terremoto. Ela entrou em casa e desejou boa noite para todos e se trancou em seu quarto em seguida.

No dia seguinte Jon apareceu chamando-a para ir ao cinema, como uma forma de cumprir uma promessa que havia feito a Robb. Aquilo por si só já seria muito estranho, até Sansa ver o carro do amigo do irmão. Uma Mercedes sedan.

Quando Arya voltou, disse aos pais que tinha um trabalho em grupo gigantesco para fazer e que passaria o fim de semana na casa de uma amiga para terminá-lo a tempo. Os pais não viram problema algum nisso e nem Sansa veria, se não fosse o fato dela ter entrado no quarto de Arya para procurar o telefone sem fio e ver o que a irmã estava levando na sacola de roupas.

Havia dois vestidos, o que já era algo que Arya jamais usaria a menos que fosse forçada a isso, além de duas calcinhas do tipo que alguém só usa quando quer realmente chamar atenção e um bom estoque de camisinhas. Sansa ficou horrorizada. Seja lá o que a irmã estivesse aprontando, não era coisa boa.

O resultado foi ela ter ido até a escola de Arya. Ela esperou até o horário de saída a uma distância razoável e quando a irmã saiu Sansa esperou para ver aonde ela iria. Duas quadras adiante, Arya entrou em um carro. Uma Mercedes sedan.

Sansa seguiu o carro, tentando não chamar a atenção. Ela viu a Mercedes estacionar na entrada de um hotel sofisticado no centro da cidade. Ela rezou para que estivesse errada e que Arya não estivesse aprontando nada de mais, ou que ela tivesse se confundido, mas quando as portas do carro se abriram todas as dúvidas de Sansa se foram.

Jon desceu primeiro e foi até o outro lado ajudar Arya a sair do veículo. Eles estavam de mãos dadas quando o carregador retirou uma mala pequena e a sacola de treinamento de Arya de dentro do carro. Pouco antes de entrarem no hall do hotel, Jon acariciou o rosto dela e se inclinou para beijá-la.

Sansa ficou em estado de choque. Jon Targaryen, o melhor amigo de Robb, o empregador do pai dela e possivelmente um dos homens mais ricos do país estava levando a irmã mais nova dela para um hotel de luxo. Arya ainda era menor de idade e ele podia ter a mulher que quisesse. Aquilo não fazia sentido. Por que Arya iria querer se envolver como um homem como ele? Um homem com uma imagem pública e que não se encaixava de forma alguma nas preferências duvidosas dela a menos que...

Ela sentiu o estômago revirar diante daquele pensamento. Arya tinha seus gastos severamente vigiados pelos pais desde que começou a se envolver com aquele punk viciado. Talvez sua irmãzinha estivesse ali por dinheiro. Talvez Jon não fosse o homem de caráter que todos pensavam. Talvez ele tivesse algum tipo de tara por meninas mais novas e estivesse se aproveitando de Arya!

Ela precisava fazer algo a respeito. Não podia ficar sentada no carro, vendo sua irmã caminhar em direção à prostituição e degradação de seu nome por causa daquele depravado duas caras!

Sansa desceu do carro e caminhou até a entrada doo hotel. Sua primeira reação foi ficar chocada com o luxo e a grandiosidade do lugar, antes de ser abordada por um recepcionista que perguntou se poderia ajudá-la em alguma coisa.

- Sim. – ela disse – Eu estou procurando uma pessoa. Minha irmã, talvez a tenha visto por aqui. Ela se chama Arya Stark.

O recepcionista pareceu ponderar algo por um momento. Se o homem tivesse bom senso iria evitar um escândalo dizendo a ela onde Arya estava. Ele verificou alguma coisa no computador antes de se virar para encará-la.

- Sinto muito, senhorita. Não há ninguém com este nome hospedado aqui. – o recepcionista disse.

- Tente Targaryen. – ela disse ríspida – Jon Targaryen.

- Lamento, madame. Não há ninguém. – ele insistiu.

- Deve haver um engano! – Sansa insistiu – Verifique mais uma vez, por favor.

- Asseguro que o sistema é confiável, senhorita. Não há porque procurar outra vez.

- O senhor sabe com quem está falando? – ela perguntou irritada.

Ela tentou pensar em alguma mentira para dizer, algo que fosse mais intimidador do que dizer que era filha de Eddard Stark, ou da herdeira Catelyn Tully, mas nada realmente bom lhe veio à cabeça. Ela ficou ali, encarando o recepcionista com cara de coveiro por alguns segundos, tentando parecer uma mulher forte, uma mulher decidida, até sentir alguém tocar seu ombro.

Sansa se virou para encarar quem quer que fosse, já preparada para fazer um escândalo se fosse o segurança do hotel. Pra sua surpresa ela deu de cara com a figura alta e charmosa de Aegon Targaryen sorrindo para ela.

- Sansa, que prazer encontrá-la aqui. – ele disse num esforço de simpatia – Como estão Ned e Cat?

- Muito bem. Eles estão ótimos. – ela disse se distraindo por um momento.

- Posso saber o que está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou sem desviar os olhos dela.

- Eu estou... – ela se deteve na resposta – Você! Seu bastardo nojento e desprezível! Você está ajudando ele não está? Eu sabia! Vocês são todos da mesma laia! Uma corja de depravados! Escuta aqui! Eu não vou deixar vocês corromperem a minha irmã com toda essa perversão. Eu quero Arya aqui, na minha frente em cinco minutos ou eu juro por Deus que chamo a polícia e ligo pra todas as emissoras de tevê da cidade!

- Calma, calma. – Aegon disse fingindo espanto – Eu não faço ideia do que está falando, mas você está obviamente muito abalada. Por favor, me acompanhe até a minha sala, onde poderá se acalmar e respirar um pouco. Quem sabe assim eu possa entender qual é o problema e ajudá-la.

- Sua sala? Como assim, sua sala? – ela perguntou.

- É um negócio relativamente novo, mas eu sou o dono deste hotel. Agora, eu insisto que me acompanhe. Não queremos que os seguranças interpretem este pequeno mal entendido da forma errada, não é mesmo. – Aegon disse segurando-a pelo braço e conduzindo-a pelo saguão.

Ela pensou em gritar, pedir socorro, ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Aquilo era coerção! Aquilo era uma tentativa de fazê-la se calar diante de toda imoralidade daquele antro de perdição. Por Deus, aquilo podia muito bem ser um bordel de luxo dada a fama do dono! Aegon queria manter o disfarce, queria silenciá-la! Oh ela poderia até poupá-lo de uma cena no saguão do hotel porque era uma dama, mas se aquele cafetão barato achava que ia conseguir silenciar Sansa Stark ele estava enganado!

A sala dele era bem parecida com um escritório normal, tirando o fato de que havia um pequeno bar mais do que bem abastecido com todo tipo de bebida cara. Aegon indicou a cadeira diante da mesa para que ela se sentar e Sansa o fez com tanta dignidade que até mesmo a Rainha da Inglaterra teria ficado impressionada. O que ela não esperava é que Aegon se sentasse sobre a mesa de madeira, a apenas alguns centímetros dela. Aquilo a deixou mais do que nervosa.

- Muito bem, senhorita Stark. – ele disse sorrindo diabolicamente – Nós dois precisamos ter uma conversinha.

_**Nota da autora: Tantantan! E eu sou má mesmo XD. Nem preciso dizer que este foi um dos capítulos mais divertidos de escrever, neh? Aegon está totalmente divo, totalmente cômico, totalmente o personagem legal da vez. Eu juro que quando pensei em colocar a Sansa na história eu até fiquei desanimada porque eu odeio ela normalmente, mas quem diria que ela ia ter crises histéricas mais engraças do que os ataques de pânico do Jon? No próximo capítulo nós teremos a "conversinha" do Aegon com ela e outras cositas más. Espero que gostem e comentem.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	5. Chapter 5

Era bom Jon se preparar psicologicamente, porque um dia Aegon cobraria aquela divida com todos os juros e impostos incidentes. Uma pessoa não entra simplesmente no hotel dele ameaçando causar um escândalo e sai ileso. Não, isso ele não podia tolerar. Nem mesmo se a pessoa fosse ninguém menos que Sansa Stark.

Nem toda beleza do mundo, nem todo aquele charme de heroína de romances de quinta categoria, nem aquela cara de santa virginal iam fazê-lo tolerar uma coisa daquelas. Ele tinha um nome a zelar. Ele tinha um negócio para gerir e acima de tudo ele tinha um irmão mal agradecido para acobertar. Uma pessoa poderia duvidar da moral de Aegon Targaryen, mas jamais de sua lealdade.

Foi uma sorte ele ter decidido checar alguns documentos do hotel naquele dia. Quando o recepcionista enviou a mensagem de que havia problemas no saguão ele se preparou para lidar com qualquer coisa, menos Sansa Stark posando de defensora da moral e dos bons costumes.

É claro. De todas as pessoas do mundo ele tinha que lidar justamente com a futura líder das Mães da América. Sansa, apesar de ser uma das mulheres mais lindas que ele conhecia era também a mais insuportável. Ela conseguia fazer Jon e todo seu discurso sobre moral e lealdade parecer a coisa mais anarquista do mundo. Definitivamente ela não fazia o tipo dele. Aegon preferia suas garotas desinibidas e com pouca roupa, ou sem roupa nenhuma.

E lá estava ela. Sentada no escritório dele agindo como se fosse a própria Rainha da Inglaterra, enquanto ele estava preparado para declarar revolução e começar a cortar cabeças. Quando ele se sentou sobre a mesa, bem próximo a ela, pode notar que Sansa ficou imediatamente tensa, como se esperasse que ele avançasse sobre ela. Isso com certeza dava a ele alguma vantagem naquela negociação.

- Muito bem, senhorita Stark. – ele disse sorrindo diabolicamente para ela – Nós dois precisamos ter uma conversinha.

- Não me importa o que diga, senhor Targaryen. Eu sei o que eu vi. – ela disse ríspida – Eu vi minha irmã entrando neste seu estabelecimento escuso acompanhada do seu irmão. Eu quero Arya aqui e eu quero neste minuto. Se insistir em me ignorar, eu garanto que não vai gostar nada do que eu vou fazer. – e essa era a confirmação de que Jon estava com sérios problemas. Tudo o que Aegon poderia fazer era tentar suavizar a situação.

- Tem certeza disso? A senhorita pode ter se enganado. – ele sugeriu usando todas as suas habilidades artísticas para soar como uma pessoa séria.

- Eu não me enganei. – ela insistiu enquanto endireitava a coluna na cadeira – Você e seu irmão podem achar que toda perversão é válida e que tudo tem um preço, mas eu não vou permitir que vocês se aproveitem da ingenuidade da minha irmã. Arya está passando por uma faze adolescente de rebeldia, mas eu não vou permitir que ela estrague a própria vida sucumbindo a venda do próprio corpo. Isso eu não vou tolerar!

Foi de mais para ele. Antes que Aegon tivesse a chance de tentar se conter a gargalhada já tinha escapado de sua boca. Ele ficou sem fôlego e por muito pouco não sugeriu a Sansa que tentasse a vida como comediante, ao invés de ser uma socialite profissional. Arya Stark? Uma garota ingênua? Vendendo o próprio corpo para Jon! De todas as pessoas no mundo, logo Jon era acusado de usar esse tipo de serviço! Essa devia ser a piada do ano!

Sansa o encarou escandalizada pela reação dele. Aegon precisou de um tempo para respirar fundo e se recompor antes de seguir com aquela conversa, mas ele tinha que admitir que estava ficando difícil.

- Por favor, senhorita Stark. Tenha a bondade de me dizer de onde tirou essa ideia. – Aegon pediu.

- Ao contrário do que pensam eu não sou idiota! – Sansa disse ríspida – Eu notei que havia alguma coisa errada acontecendo desde o dia em que Arya chegou tarde em casa depois de ter pego carona no carro do seu irmão. Do nada Jon aparece convidando-a para um cinema e no dia seguinte ela mente dizendo que estava indo passar o fim de semana na casa de uma amiga pra fazer um trabalho. Nas coisas dela havia um verdadeira arsenal de lingerie e...Oh Meu Deus! Lingerie e preservativos. Eu tinha que saber o que estava acontecendo e foi ai que vim parar na porta deste bordel camuflado! Eu os vi! Juntos! Andando de mãos dadas e se beijando como...

- Como um casal de namorados? – Aegon disse arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Você certamente não conhece as preferências da minha irmã para relacionamentos. Além disso, o que um homem rico, bem sucedido como seu irmão poderia querer com uma adolescente? – Sansa retrucou como se a sugestão de Aegon fosse a coisa mais improvável do mundo – Pelo que eu sei o que seu irmão queria, ou pelo menos fazia de conta que queria, era construir uma família. Agora faz sentido que o noivado tenha terminado. A noiva dele deve ter descoberto esta tendência pedófila e o abandonou! – desta vez Aegon conseguiu controlar o riso.

- A senhorita devia ser comediante ou escritora, sabia? – ele disse abafando o riso – Eu posso concordar que para quem conhece os dois, o quadro parece estranho, mas eu posso assegurar que meu irmão não é um pedófilo e que as intenções dele com Arya são as mais honradas possíveis.

- Ele está pretendendo levar a minha irmã pra cama, pelo amor de Deus! Isso parece honrado pra você? – ela revidou furiosa.

- Na verdade "pretendendo" não é bem o termo que eu usaria para descrever a situação. – Aegon disse rindo – O que eu quero dizer, é que ao contrário das expectativas gerais, os dois acabaram se reencontrando e se interessando um pelo outro. Jon não é do tipo que se contenta com romances passageiros, ele não acredita nessas coisas. Ele faz planos, ele tem o sonho de construir uma família um dia, mas decidiu adiar isso depois que Arya entrou na vida dele.

- Ela é uma adolescente que nem mesmo saiu do ensino médio! – Sansa insistiu – O que ele está fazendo é interferir na vida e nas escolhas dela! Arya deveria estar pensando em cursar a faculdade, em escolher uma carreira e não ficar se envolvendo com homens mais velhos!

- Pela perspectiva da sua família eu posso até concordar com isso, mas aconteceu. – Aegon disse calmo – Acredite, eu não acho que essa é uma situação ideal, mas o meu irmão está assustadoramente feliz e bem humorado depois que os dois se entenderam. Confesso que eu estou me sentido como se estivesse vivendo em algum tipo de universo paralelo, mas é a vida.

- Não dá pra aceitar isso. Eu sinto muito. – Sansa insistiu – Arya ainda é menor de idade, o que torna toda esta situação que está me descrevendo ilegal!

- Não por muito tempo, não é mesmo? – Aegon sorriu para ela vitorioso – Jon pretende tornar o relacionamento público assim que Arya fizer dezoito anos, com direito a ser apresentado pra sua família como namorado e tudo mais.

- Hah! Robb vai matá-lo se isso acontecer. – Sansa disse num esforço de manter a superioridade.

- Ele pode tentar, e pode acreditar que eu vou adorar ver isso com um saco de pipocas na mão, mas eventualmente vocês vão ver que Jon não é uma má opção. Ele é uma pessoa muito mais digna do que qualquer cara com quem ela já tenha saído na vida. – ele disse satisfeito com sua argumentação até o momento – Diga, Sansa, o que você vai poder fazer se em um mês Arya parecer em casa acompanhada do meu irmão e disse que eles estão juntos? Pode reclamar, pode espernear e pode insistir em dizer que ela está tomando uma péssima decisão, mas é a vida dela e ninguém tem o direito de interferir.

- Você espera que eu simplesmente aceite que eles devem ficar juntos? Arya não tem maturidade pra pensar em um relacionamento sério. – Sansa dizia já sem qualquer argumento contundente para apresentar – E o que Jon viu nela afinal? Ele foi noivo de uma modelo, pelo amor de Deus!

- Com inveja, Sansa? – Aegon sorriu diabolicamente para ela, finalmente compreendendo toda linha de pensamento deturpada da garota – Com inveja da sua irmã mais nova, menos bonita, que conseguiu fisgar o milionário sério, bonito e responsável antes de você? Que coisa feia.

- Está sendo absurdo. – ela disse indignada – Por que eu teria inveja da minha própria irmã?

- Por que você está acostumada a ter as atenções de todos os homens ao seu redor no momento em que você entra num ambiente. – Aegon disse descendo da mesa e caminhando até parar atrás da cadeira onde ela estava. Aquilo estava se tornando um jogo muito divertido – Você está acostumada a ouvir todos dizerem como você é bonita, bem educada, gentil...Está acostumada a ganhar atenção por todos os atributos que você considera indispensáveis a uma boa dama da sociedade e Jon é justamente o tipo de homem que todos consideram seu par ideal. Arya não se parece em nada com você nesse sentido. É impulsiva, insolente, até mesmo mal educada, além de não chegar nem perto de ser tão bonita quanto você. Presta atenção que eu vou te dizer por que Arya é tão interessante ao ponto de fazer meu irmão mandar a porra do moralismo dele pro espaço por causa dela. Ela é autêntica! Ela não tem vergonha de pensar, de falar, ou de agir. Jon não quer um enfeite na vida dele, ele quer uma mulher de verdade.

- Você é ridículo. – ela disse no auge de sua empáfia e falta de argumentos – Você não tem qualquer noção de moral, você não me conhece e ainda tem a audácia de ficar me julgando como se fosse o senhor do universo e...

- Cala a boca! – ele disse num tom de voz que costumava usar muito raramente, mas não dava margem para discussões. Milagrosamente, Sansa se calou e sua postura mudou. Ela ficou imóvel na cadeira, agarrando-se ao braço do assento. – Assim é bem melhor. – Aegon respirou fundo antes de recuperar sua linha de raciocínio – Eu entendo que se preocupa com sua irmã e, acredite ou não, eu me preocupo com Jon. Ele não é só meu irmão. Ele é a única família que eu tenho e também meu melhor amigo. Eu farei tudo o que eu puder para fazê-lo feliz, ainda que eu tenha que te amordaçar pra isso.

- Está me ameaçando? – Sansa questionou escandalizada.

- Não, eu estou tentando te fazer entender a minha perspectiva da situação. – Aegon falou sério – Eles estão bem. Eles estão felizes e em breve o relacionamento deles será perfeitamente legal, o que torna tudo mais simples. Deixe que Jon e Arya decidam o momento para tornar o relacionamento público. Não fale sobre o que viu hoje pra ninguém e em um mês tudo isso estará resolvido.

- E se eu não concordar com a sua perspectiva, seu sujeitinho arrogante? – Sansa desafiou. Aegon sorriu satisfeito.

- Sou um homem bem relacionado, sabia? – ele disse sorrindo – Se eu precisar recorrer aos meus contatos para incentivá-la a cooperar, eu vou. Pode apostar que em uma semana eu vou conseguir todo tipo de escândalo envolvendo a sua pessoa e aquele cara da coluna de fofocas, o Varys, vai ter um dia cheio. Acredite, Sansa, você não quer me ver furioso. – Sansa permaneceu calada – Nós dois temos um entendimento?

- Eu suponho que sim. – ela disse consideravelmente mais calma. Aegon alargou seu sorriso.

- Ótimo! – ele voltou a se sentar sobre a mesa parecendo satisfeito – É bom quando conseguimos nos entender tão bem, principalmente quando parece óbvio que seremos todos parte de uma grande e feliz família em breve, não é mesmo?

Ela se levantou da cadeira, ficando cara a cara com ele e por um instante Aegon chegou a achar que Sansa Stark ia perder a compostura e lhe dar um tapa na cara, mas ela não o fez. Ela era educada de mais pra isso, mas talvez se ele a pressionasse um pouco mais ela finalmente deixasse aquela máscara de santa de lado.

- Aparentemente eu não tenho escolha no momento, mas pode esperar. Um dia, isso vai ter troco. – ela disse séria enquanto Aegon mantinha o sorriso confiante. – Eu acho tudo isso absurdo, mas um mês me parece um tempo razoável.

- Sabia que era uma garota esperta. – ele provocou mais uma vez – E eu já disse o quanto você fica linda nervosa?

- Você é insuportável. – ela resmungou.

- Uma característica que compartilhamos, não é mesmo? – ele revidou – Tenha um bom dia, Sansa. E de preferência, só passe perto do meu hotel quando achar alguém que seja louco o bastante pra tentar arrebentar esse seu maldito cinto de castidade.

Sansa lançou a ele um olhar indignado e lhe deu as costas, saindo da sala pisando firme. Aegon passou a mão pelo rosto e respirou fundo. Que mulherzinha irritante! Agora ele entendia porque Arya tinha tanta propensão à rebeldia. Com uma irmã como aquela até ele teria se rebelado aos quinze anos.

Ele se rebelou aos dezessete e não por causa de Jon e seu estilo politicamente correto. Ele se rebelou no dia em que recebeu a notícia de que o pai e a mãe haviam falecido num acidente de carro. Foi quando Aegon passou a procurar um caminho rápido pra própria cova, ou um meio de se anestesiar. Ao invés de enlouquecê-lo, Jon o tirou do fundo do poço.

Não podiam culpá-lo por querer defender o irmão e desejar que Jon fosse feliz, porque enquanto Aegon embarcou naquele ciclo autodestrutivo, Jon não só o ajudou a se erguer como também assumiu todos os negócios da família, ainda que não tivesse a menor condição de lidar com todas aquelas responsabilidades. Eddard Stark o ajudou, ensinou tudo o que podia, e Jon se fechou pro mundo pra não ter que enfrentar a dor da perda. Ele focou suas energias em manter o império que o pai deles havia construído. Jon deixou de ser um menino aos dezoito anos, para se tornar um dos homens mais importantes do país sem vacilar e sem decepcionar ninguém, mas o que poucos viam era o que ele havia sacrificado no meio do caminho.

Ele até conseguia entender porque o irmão tinha aquele sonho louco de ter sua própria família, mesmo assim Aegon estava satisfeito com a reviravolta de planos de Jon desde que Arya apareceu na vida dele. Ela estava dando ao irmão dele a chance de viver, de ser espontâneo, de se divertir, de ver além da perda e aproveitar a juventude que ele ainda tinha.

Ninguém tinha o direito de interferir na felicidade do irmão dele. Nem mesmo os Stark.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

O fim de semana com Arya foi espetacular, pra dizer o mínimo. Jon chegou no escritório na segunda pela manhã se sentindo um novo homem. Era como se sentir dez anos mais novo, como respirar e sorrir pela primeira vez.

Eles haviam passado dois dias inteiros sem se preocupar com nada além daquele quarto de hotel. Conversaram sobre tudo, sobre coisas que gostavam, coisas que odiavam, coisas que tinham vontade de fazer e também aquelas que preferiam evitar. Arya tinha um espírito inquieto, tinha sede de ver e conhecer coisas e sentir o mundo com seus pés e suas mãos ao invés de se contentar em vê-lo por uma fotografia.

Ela lhe falou sobre seus treinos de esgrima e como ela queria uma boa colocação nas classificatórias para então, quem sabe, conseguir representar o país nas Olimpíadas um dia. Ao contrário do que a imagem rebelde e o jeito impulsivo sugeriam, Arya era focada e disciplinada no que dizia respeito à carreira de esgrimista. Ela não parecia tão empolgada com a perspectiva de ingressar na faculdade, mas estava cogitando a ideia de fazer jornalismo para se especializar em jornalismo esportivo.

Jon ficava cada vez mais surpreso com a personalidade decidida e com a força das convicções dela. Arya falava sem medo, defendia seu ponto de vista com propriedade e era inteligente. Em dado ponto da conversa ele reparou em como ela era maternal, apesar desta ser uma característica totalmente inesperada. Ela falou sobre como ajudava Rickon com as tarefas de casa, brincava com ele e era sempre quem o acompanhava quando ele queria ir ao parque, ou assistir algum filme infantil. Aquele era o tipo de coisa que Jon não esperava dela, mas se lembrou de como ela costumava ser protetora em relação a Bran também.

O que havia começado de uma forma inconsequente naquela festa de máscaras estava se tornando algo mais. A parte do sexo era sempre fantástica, mas o que ele estava sentindo por Arya ia além do mero desejo. Ele gostava da companhia dela, gostava de seu humor inteligente e ácido e de como ela aos poucos baixava a guarda quando estava próxima a ele e o fazia se sentir um adolescente outra vez.

O aniversário dela estava chegando e ele tinha que pensar em um presente adequado. Jon reconhecia que não era a pessoa mais criativa do mundo quando se tratava de presentear uma pessoa, em especial uma garota. Por esta razão ele sempre recorria aos clássicos, mas naquela ocasião em especial ele queria dar a Arya algo que demonstrasse a seriedade dos sentimentos dele em relação a ela e acima de tudo algo que marcasse o início daquele relacionamento.

Ele aproveitou seu horário de almoço para ir até uma joalheria e quando voltou encontrou Aegon jogado no sofá do escritório usando óculos escuros e com as luzes apagadas. Jon arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver o irmão ali e chegou a pensar que ele estivesse dormindo, mas assim que deixou o embrulho da loja sobre a mesa Aegon resmungou, anunciando que estava bem acordado.

- Dor de cabeça? – Jon perguntou reconhecendo os sintomas.

- Dor de cabeça é pouco. – Aegon respondeu – Enquanto você aproveitava sua suíte na companhia da nossa queria Arya eu tive que lidar com uma bem menos agradável e divertida.

- Alguma de suas ex? – Jon perguntou se sentando e encarando o irmão.

- Deus me livre! – Aegon exclamou imediatamente – Quem dera fosse, eu não estaria tão mal humorado quanto estou agora. Eu nunca pensei que viveria o bastante pra acobertar você, mas o mundo se tornou um lugar muito estranho de uns tempos pra cá. Você me deve uma e pode apostar que quando eu cobrar a fatura vai ser alta.

- O que aconteceu? – Jon perguntou preocupado.

- Eu estava cuidando do meu negócio quando ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que Sansa Stark entrou no saguão do hotel disposta a fazer um escândalo. – Aegon disse tirando os óculos escuros – Aquele projeto de Paris Hilton com cara de freira teve a audácia de me ameaçar e me ofender de todas as maneiras que puder imaginar. Não é como se eu não estivesse acostumado com isso, mas quando eu sou inocente na história a coisa é bem diferente. Ela viu você e Arya juntos, seguiu os dois até o hotel.

- Meu Deus. – Jon levou a mão à testa – Ela contou pra alguém? Ela pretende contar?

- Ela queria. – Aegon disse – Mas não se preocupe, eu dei um jeito na doida. Mulherzinha insuportável essa que você arrumou pra ser sua cunhada. Imagine você que ela chegou a pensar que Arya estivesse se prostituindo e que você era algum tipo de depravado e por isso Ygritte terminou o noivado. Dá pra acreditar? Eu estou te avisando. Não sei que tipo de drogas aquela doida usa, mas é coisa pesada! Se eu fosse você tomava cuidado, ela pode ser uma psicopata ou algo assim.

- Posso saber o que exatamente você fez pra que ela ficasse calada? – Jon perguntou sério.

- Digamos que eu sei argumentar quando eu quero. – Aegon disse sorrindo satisfeito – Sansa não vai abrir a boca, mas se eu fosse você tornaria sua relação com Arya pública assim que ela fizer dezoito.

- Pelo menos esse é o plano. – Jon disse sério – Obrigado por tudo o que tem feito. Eu nunca imaginei que você era tão a favor do meu namoro com a Arya.

- Eu sou a favor de qualquer garota que coloque um sorriso nessa sua cara azeda e que te faça lembrar de como se usa isso que você tem entre as pernas. – Aegon disse lançando ao irmão um sorriso – Além disso, eu gosto da Arya. Ela tem estilo, tem personalidade e sendo filha do Ned eu sinto que posso esperar dela lealdade e caráter. Além disso, acho que posso confiar nela pra colocar um pouco de caos nessa sua vida certinha, se um dia eu estiver ocupado de mais pra isso. – Jon riu.

- Pode ter certeza disso. – Jon concordou.

- Se não se importa, o que diabos você foi comprar na Tiffany & Co.? – Aegon perguntou apontando pra sacola. Jon sorriu satisfeito.

- O presente de aniversário da Arya. – ele disse.

- Me diga que não é um anel, pelo amor de Deus. – Aegon implorou e Jon gargalhou da reação do irmão.

- Não é um anel, pode ficar tranquilo. – Jon disse pegando a caixa e abrindo para mostra a Aegon. Era uma corrente de ouro, com um pingente de diamante amarelo de tamanho considerável. Simples e elegante.

- Não acha que talvez fosse melhor outro tipo de presente? Algo menos brilhante e com menos quilates? – Aegon perguntou desconfiado.

- Não. – Jon disse firme – Eu quero passar a ideia de que minhas intenções com ela são sérias. Um homem só dá joias a uma mulher que considera especial.

- Pode ser que tenha razão. – Aegon concordou – Só se controle e espere pelo menos quatro anos antes de passar perto do mostruário de anéis, está bem?

- Vou manter isso em mente. – Jon disse sorrindo – De qualquer modo, se um dia eu fizer o pedido a ela, vou passar no banco, não numa joalheria. Arya merece algo mais significativo do que um solitário de diamantes da Tiffany & Co..

- É claro. Só você pra pensar em colocar aquele rubi obseno no dedo de uma mulher. – Aegon disse se arrepiando ao lembrar do anel – Deus do céu. Ainda bem que eu não tenho propensão a ficar do jeito que você está agora. Morro de medo de acordar um dia de manhã pensando em dar joias da família pra uma garota.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

O resto do mês passou e Arya tinha seu tempo monopolizado pela escola, os treinos de esgrima e os encontros clandestinos com Jon. Aquele mês havia sido o mais agitado e o mais improvável da vida dela. Apesar do cansaço e da tensão constante, ela estava feliz.

Às vezes ela se pegava lembrando de quando era criança e de como costumava imaginar como seria namorar Jon Targaryen. Naquela época Jon era menos sério. Ele saía com Robb para jogar futebol, ou às vezes ficavam jogando vídeo games na sala da casa dela. Jon ria mais naquela época. Gostava de ajudá-la a planejar travessuras, fazia piadas e ria das bobagens que ela falava. Ele sempre sorria pra ela e Arya sentia o coração acelerar todas as vezes que ele fazia isso.

O Jon adulto era outra história. Ele era inteligente, mais sério e reservado do que ela se lembrava, mas sempre gentil e atencioso com ela. No início de todos os encontros que eles tiveram, Jon estava sempre carregando aquela expressão severa de quem tem de se armar contra o mundo. Aos poucos ela conseguia suavizar aquelas linhas e ele sorria para ela como se tivesse acabado de aprender a fazer aquilo.

Ela se lembrou de quando o pai dela contou que Jon havia perdido os pais num acidente de carro. Arya era jovem de mais para comparecer ao funeral. Ela ficou em casa com Bran e Rickon, que ainda era um bebê na época. Ela viu pela televisão as notícias. A foto dele e do irmão. Aegon parecia revoltado, sem se importar em usar óculos escuros para esconder os olhos vermelhos. Jon estava sério, vestindo luto e demonstrando todo seu autocontrole.

Arya quis estar ao lado dele naquele dia, quis poder abraçá-lo. Robb fez isso por ela, ou pelo menos disse que fez. Jon parou de ir a casa dela pouco tempo depois e um ano mais tarde, Robb foi estudar fora do país. Ela conseguia notícias de Jon através do pai dela, ou dos jornais até desistir de procurar por informações a respeito de alguém que provavelmente nem se lembrava dela.

A melhor parte daqueles encontros clandestinos era quando Jon baixava a guarda e voltava a ser o rapaz divertido e gentil que ela se lembrava. Quando ele ignorava o mundo, desligava o celular e eles ficavam abraçados assistindo um filme, ou apenas conversando e ele falava sobre coisas sem importância, coisas que ele gostava, coisas que ele tinha vontade de fazer, mas nunca tinha tempo.

Aos poucos ela notou o quanto o apartamento dele era grande e como deveria ser horrível morar ali sozinho. Aegon tinha sua própria casa e uma suíte particular no hotel. Não era difícil de entender porque Jon levava relacionamentos a sério. Aquela devia ser uma vida bem solitária, mas apesar disso Arya não conseguia evitar o temor de que ele estivesse tentando fazer dela a solução para o problema.

Todas as vezes que ele falava em tornar o relacionamento público e ser apresentado aos Stark como o namorado dela, Arya sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. Jon falava de uma forma tão séria, que às vezes ela se perguntava quanto tempo levaria até que ele decidisse que um namoro não era o que ele queria. Ela sabia. Tudo o que faltava na vida dele era uma família. Ficando com ela, Jon estaria abrindo mão daquele sonho, ou pelo menos adiando-o consideravelmente. Logo ele começaria a se perguntar se aquilo valia ou não a pena.

Arya preferia que ele não fizesse tantos planos, que vivesse um dia de cada vez aproveitando o relacionamento que havia acabado de começar. Mesmo que ele evitasse tocar no assunto, às vezes Jon acabava comentando que sempre quis uma família grande. Ela sempre tinha a sensação de que ele esperava que ela dissesse _"eu também"_ ou _"um dia nós teremos"_. Essa era uma perspectiva um tanto assustadora. Uma para a qual ela não estava preparada.

Ela tentava convencê-lo a esperar um pouco mais para contar a família dela, mas todas as vezes Jon se recusava a aceitar aquela sugestão. À medida que o aniversário dela se aproximava, ele parecia cada vez mais ansioso e ela mais nervosa, principalmente porque não sabia qual seria a reação dos outros Stark a novidade, em especial Robb.

E o aniversário chegou. Ela rezou para que Jon não tivesse um de seus ataques de romantismo e decidisse mandar flores pra casa dela, ou algo do gênero. Sobreviver àquele dia já seria complicado o bastante sem que ela tivesse lembretes de como ele estava ansioso para tornar o namoro público.

Arya acordou com Rickon pulando sobre a cama dela e gritando feliz aniversário, antes de entregar a ela seu presente e um cartão feito a mão. Ela agradeceu e os dois desceram pra tomar café e encontraram Bran com cara de sono, tentando não dormir enquanto comia seu cereal. Ele desejou um feliz aniversário para ela, apesar do sono. Sansa apareceu em seguida e mesmo que tenha lhe desejado felicidades a irmã parecia estar desconfiada de alguma coisa. Sansa vinha agindo de forma estranha nos últimos tempos.

Os pais dela decidiram fazer um pequeno churrasco pra comemorar o aniversário dela, aproveitando o fato de que a data havia caído num sábado. Ela não estava muito animada com a ideia, mas acabou concordando.

Aos poucos os convidados iam chegando. Alguns amigos dela que os pais consideravam apresentáveis, o que incluía Gendry Baratheon, foram convidados. Robb chegou cedo, acompanhado pela noiva. Ela se sentia nervosa como se estivesse prestes a disputar uma final de torneio e sabia exatamente qual era a razão daquele nervosismo. Não demorou muito para que ela avistasse Jon e Aegon.

Os pais dela se apressaram em ir até eles cumprimentá-los. A mãe dela fez questão de conduzir os dois até ela. Jon estava sem terno, o que era quase um milagre, e Aegon parecia ter saído de um catálogo de verão de uma grife masculina.

- Obrigada por virem. – Arya os cumprimentou, sentindo o próprio coração acelerar.

- Feliz aniversário, Arya. – Aegon respondeu sorridente.

- Feliz Aniversário. – Jon disse sorrindo. Ele não tentou abraçá-la, nem nada disso, apenas sorriu para ela e Arya já sentia seus joelhos fracos – Isso é pra você. – ele entregou a ela uma caixa de joalheria.

Ela não queria abrir o presente. Sabia que não era um anel por causa do tamanho da caixa, mas não importava o que estivesse lá dentro ela sabia exatamente o que significada. Jon a estava pressionando, estava afirmando que não ia esperar muito tempo e que suas intenções com ela eram sérias. Talvez fossem sérias de mais.

Arya abriu a caixa por fim. Uma corrente de ouro com um pingente em forma de gota. Ela nem precisava ser uma especialista em joias para saber que aquilo era um diamante. Ela queria gritar com ele ali mesmo e perguntar o que diabos ele tinha na cabeça para dar um diamante para ela, mas Arya já sabia a resposta. Aquilo deixaria todos desconfiados do tipo de relação que eles tinham e mesmo que ela não abrisse a boca para contar a verdade, logo alguém da família dela chegaria à conclusão óbvia.

- Meu Deus, que coisa linda! – a mãe dela exclamou ao ver a joia – Seja educada e agradeça a ele, Arya.

- Obrigada, Jon. É uma joia muito bonita, mas não precisava ter se incomodado. – ela disse um tanto apática.

- Não foi incomodo nenhum. Ficou feliz que tenha gostado. – ele respondeu – Quer que eu a ajude a colocar?

Ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça e Jon se apressou em pegar a corrente e colocá-la ao redor do pescoço dela. Apesar da joia não pesar mais do que alguns gramas, Arya sentia como se estivesse com uma bola de ferro pendurada no pescoço.

- Fica muito bem em você. – Jon comentou sorrindo.

Não demorou muito para que ela inventasse uma desculpa para se afastar dele. Se ficasse ali muito tempo ia acabar perdendo a paciência e tentando esganá-lo com as próprias mãos.

Arya podia entender que Jon queria acabar com clandestinidade do namoro deles, mas ele não tinha o direito de pressioná-la daquela maneira, nem exigir que ela ficasse sentada de lado, apenas observando enquanto ele construía a vida que ele sempre sonhou ao redor dela.

Quantas vezes ela precisaria dizer que uma vida estável não era o que ela queria naquele momento? Talvez um dia, quando Arya sentisse que já havia alcançado pelo menos algumas de suas ambições pessoais, ou se sentisse minimamente preparada para dar um passo tão grande quanto se casar com alguém.

Jon não a estava pedindo em casamento, mas o que ele queria dizer com relação séria nada mais era do que um prelúdio disso. Naquele momento ele a estava colocando contra a parede e exigindo que Arya contasse aos pais e aos irmãos o que estava acontecendo. Tudo o que ela conseguia pensar era o que ele exigiria depois. Jon estava fazendo dela o centro do mundo dele e aquilo era assustador.

- Você não está com uma cara muito boa. – a voz de Gendry soou e tudo o que Arya não precisava naquele momento era ter que interagir com ele.

- Talvez porque eu odeie fazer aniversário. – ela respondeu – Se divertindo?

- É, estou, mas seria mais divertido se você me desse alguma atenção. – ele disse sorrindo para ela – O seu caso complicado apareceu pra te dar parabéns? – ele perguntou. Ótimo, tudo o que ela não precisava era que Gendry soubesse que o caso complicado dela não só havia aparecido como praticamente botou uma coleira nela.

- Não. – ela respondeu simplesmente.

- Então ele não te merece. – Gendry disse tentando parecer sedutor – Talvez devesse esquecer o cara e ficar com alguém que se importe com você de verdade. Sabe, eu gosto mesmo de você, Arya. Sei que não começamos muito bem, mas eu acho que ainda podemos dar certo.

- Gendry, hoje não é o melhor dia pra falarmos sobre isso. – ela disse tentando se afastar dele tanto quanto possível.

- Tudo bem, mas eu não estou brincando. – ele insistiu – Eu ainda quero mais uma chance.

Ela se esquivou dele antes que Gendry pudesse retomar o falatório. Queria entender quando foi que ela passou a ser o alvo número um de todos os caras solteiros da cidade. Pra piorar Jon nem estava tão longe quando Gendry começou com aquele monte de bobagens. Ela só esperava que ele não tivesse ouvido o que o cabeça de touro estava falando.

Arya se afastou da festa e foi para dentro da casa, procurando um pouco de sossego pra poder pensar. A sala de estar estava vazia e ela se jogou no sofá. Seus dedos tocaram o pingente em forma de gota que repousava no fim da garganta dela. Por que aquilo não podia parecer mais com um presente bonito e menos com uma coleira?

- Não gostou do presente? – a voz familiar de Jon soou atrás dela com um toque de decepção – Pode trocar por outra coisa se quiser.

- É lindo, Jon. Lindo e caro. – ela respondeu.

- Se está preocupada com o valor eu digo que isso é ridículo. – ele disse rindo baixo – Do que me vale trabalhar do tanto que trabalho se não posso fazer um agrado ou outro pra você?

- Sabe que não é isso o que eu quero dizer. – ela respondeu firme – Uma joia passa a impressão de que você quer algo em troca, algo importante. Eu sei disso, você sabe disso e logo todos vão começar a se perguntar que motivos um milionário tem para presentear uma adolescente com joias.

- Que seja. Não é como se eu quisesse manter o que temos em segredo agora. Aliás, se já fossemos um casal publico aquele imbecil lá fora não teria chegado perto de você. – Jon disse firme.

- Gendry é meio lento pra entender as coisas, mas ele não ia tentar me agarrar ou coisa do tipo. – ela disse dando de ombros.

- Lento ou não, eu não gostei de ver ele falando com você daquele jeito. – Jon insistiu – Se contássemos logo que estamos juntos isso acabaria. Todos saberiam que você é minha. – ele se inclinou para beijá-la no pescoço e Arya se esquivou.

- Eu não sou sua, Jon. Eu não sou de ninguém. – ela disse firme se levantando do sofá – Não é por que eu sou sua namorada que você pode determinar com quem eu posso ou não interagir.

- Eu não quis dizer isso. – ele disse imediatamente.

- Não, você não quis. Só quis me pressionar pela milésima vez a anunciar pra todo mundo que nós estamos juntos. – Arya disse ríspida – Você ignorar todas as vezes que eu peço por um pouco mais de tempo, como se isso não fosse afetar a minha vida também. Você colocou esse colar no meu pescoço pra mostrar pro mundo que eu sou sua como se estivesse colocando a porra de uma coleira em mim!

- Arya, eu achei que estivesse claro que eu não vou ficar me escondendo como se eu fosse um criminoso pelo resto da vida. Nós falamos sobre isso milhares de vezes. – ele insistiu e o tom de voz que ele usava era mais firme do que qualquer outro que já tivesse usado com ela.

- Não, você falou sobre isso milhares de vezes, enquanto ignorava o que eu estava pedindo. – ela revidou – Se não consegue me ouvir quando eu digo que não estou preparara pra falar pra todo mundo, vai me ouvir quando eu disser que não concordo com um dos seus infinitos planos? Talvez tenha sido por causa disso que Ygritte tenha te deixado. Você assusta, Jon. Você quer tudo e você quer agora, o que você não entendeu é que entre nós existem alguns anos de diferença.

Jon recuou diante das acusações dela. Aquilo foi o bastante para que ela se arrependesse imediatamente de ter dito tudo aquilo. Ela só queria que...Ela só queria que ele entendesse. Que ele entendesse que ela estava com medo.

- Muito bem. – ele disse num tom amargo – Você decide quando nós vamos tornar isso público. Ou talvez o que você esteja querendo dizer é que eu não sou o que você quer. De qualquer modo, me diga quando você decidir.

Jon saiu da sala e não esperou até o fim da festa para ir embora.

_**Nota da Autora: Este capítulo foi tenso de escrever XP. E eu odiei a briga deles, mas eu juro que há um propósito pra ela. Quando a conversinha do Aegon e da Sansa...Bem...Eles não se suportam, mas pode ser que...Não, não vou falar XD. Espero que gostem e comentem.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee **_


	6. Chapter 6

Apesar do arrependimento ter sido quase imediato, Arya precisou de pelo menos quatro horas pra criar coragem e ligar pra ele. O problema é que Jon não queria ser encontrado. Ela tentou o celular, tentou ligar na casa dele, mas ele simplesmente não atendia.

Aegon disse para que ela desse um tempo para Jon processar algumas coisas, mas ele não sabia o quanto ela havia sido injusta. Tudo porque ela estava com medo de estar entrando de cabeça em algo com o qual ela não tinha condições de lidar. Ela queria um pouco de tempo e espaço pra pensar e o que acabou ganhando foi mais dor de cabeça.

Ela passou o resto do fim de semana tentando encontrar um meio de falar com ele, mas Jon estava deixando uma mensagem com todo aquele silêncio. Ela teria de resolver aquilo pessoalmente.

Na segunda feira ela saiu da aula e a sensação de não o ver esperando por ela do outro lado da rua era angustiante. Arya pegou o celular e ligou pra Aegon sem nem pensar duas vezes. Ao menos ter dois Targaryens na lista de contatos devia servir pra alguma coisa.

- O deus do sexo falando. – ele respondeu de forma pretensiosa do outro lado da linha. Em outra situação ela teria rido daquilo, mas Arya não estava de bom humor – O que posso fazer por você, reles mortal?

- Jon está na empresa ainda? – ela perguntou enquanto seguia pela rua.

- Sim, ele está. E com um humor tão pavoroso que eu estou começando a cogitar a hipótese de colocá-lo numa camisa de força e amordaçá-lo, mas do jeito que ele gosta de sofre é perigoso ele acabar gostando disso. – Aegon disse debochado.

- Eu estou indo ai. – ela disse objetiva – Se não for pedir muito pode mantê-lo na empresa por mais tempo?

- É claro. Não que eu precise fazer esforço. Quando passei na sala dele ele estava com a cara enterrada numa papelada do departamento jurídico. – Aegon respondeu – Quando chegar aqui pode ir direto pro elevador privativo. Vou avisar que você tem uma reunião particular com ele.

- Obrigada, Aegon. – ela agradeceu.

- Não há de que. Aliás, não me agradeça. Eu estou fazendo isso por ele, não por você. – Aegon disse direto – Não me leve a mal, Arya. Gosto de você, mas meu irmão não tem estrutura pra lidar com crises existenciais além das que ele já tem. Cuida dele direitinho, ou metade dessa empresa vai pro espaço se ele continuar com o humor que ele está no momento.

- Pode deixar. Eu já entendi. – ela respondeu desanimada.

- Boa garota. Agora dê um jeito de chegar aqui e colocar um sorriso safado na cara azeda do meu irmão e eu não quero nem saber que métodos você vai usar contanto que mande a faxineira desinfetar tudo até amanhã. – Aegon disse – Eu odiaria ver aquele sofá de couro arruinado por causa da perversão de vocês. Aquele sofá vale ouro, não existe uma cama no mundo que faça pelo meu sono o que ele faz. – Arya não conseguiu conter o riso.

- Ok, vou me lembrar disso. – ela respondeu rindo – Até mais, Aegon.

- Até mais. – ele desligou o telefone.

Não ia ser fácil, mas ela não queria que aquilo que ela e Jon tinham acabasse por uma discussão tão ridícula quanto aquela. Arya decidiu pegar um taxi e ir direto pra empresa e resolver o assunto de uma vez por todas, ignorando seu bom senso e até o fato de que o pai dela provavelmente estaria lá também.

Ela se lembrava de ter ido a empresa quando era criança e o pai dela a levou até lá só para que ele pudesse pegar um documento urgente. Era impressionante naquela época e continuava sendo quando ela desceu do taxi. O saguão do prédio era de mármore polido e no chão havia o emblema da empresa. Um dragão vermelho de três cabeças que costumava assustá-la quando ela era pequena.

Arya tomou o elevador privativo, como Aegon havia dito para ela. Havia duas salas no último andar. Uma para Aegon e outra para Jon, enquanto Daenerys e Eddard ficavam no penúltimo andar.

A posrta se abriu e ela caminhou até a entrada da sala dele. Havia uma moça sentada atrás de uma mesa, digitando algo no computador. Ela encarou Arya como se estivesse confusa a respeito do que uma garota vestida com o uniforme de um colégio particular poderia querer com o presidente da empresa.

- Poderia avisar ao senhor Targaryen que Arya Stark está aqui? – ela se dirigiu a secretária ignorando o olhar impertinente que a mulher lançou a ela – É importante.

- É claro, senhorita Stark. – a mulher disse – Mas eu temo que o senhor Targaryen esteja muito ocupado hoje.

- Faça o que eu pedi, por favor. – Arya insistiu e a secretária desistiu de tentar detê-la.

- Ele pediu para que a senhorita entrasse. – a secretária respondeu após ligar para a sala de Jon.

- Obrigada. – Arya não se dignou a lançar um segundo olhar à mulher. Ela tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer, como por exemplo amansar a fera.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ele sabia que cedo ou tarde ela ia desistir de ligar e iria até ele pessoalmente. O que Jon não esperava era encontrá-la em sua sala, numa segunda feira, quando ele tinha tanto trabalho pela frente. Na verdade, o trabalho não era urgente, mas ele estava buscando um meio de não pensar na discussão que tiveram durante o aniversário dela.

Arya ainda estava vestindo uniforme quando parou diante dele. O semblante sério, mas não havia nenhum sinal de raiva nela. Ela ficou em silêncio, esperando por uma palavra, ou um olhar dele, antes de começar a falar.

- Achei que quisesse manter a discrição. – ele acabou quebrando o silêncio – Seu pai ainda está no prédio, caso não saiba.

- Não estou preocupada com o meu pai. – ela respondeu imediatamente.

- Não? – ele finalmente ergueu os olhos para encará-la – Meu engano então. Achei que a única coisa com que se importava era em como manter nosso caso de baixo dos panos.

- Jon, por favor. – ele disse séria – Eu não estou aqui pra começar outra briga. Ao contrário, o que eu quero é me desculpar com você.

- Pelo que exatamente? – ele insistiu, enquanto a encarava com seus olhos severos.

- Aquela discussão não deveria ter acontecido, eu...- ela fez uma pausa – Eu estava com medo e ainda estou. Medo de não ser o bastante pra você, medo de assumir um relacionamento sério e acabar magoando você por não conseguir atender às suas expectativas. Eu não devia ter falado aquilo sobre Ygritte.

- Quando eu fui atrás de você na porta da escola eu assumi um risco, Arya. – ele respondeu num tom austero – Eu estava ignorando a minha imagem pública, ignorando minhas responsabilidades com a empresa, minha amizade mais antiga e o respeito que eu tenho pelo seu pai, tudo isso para ter uma chance com você. Tem noção de quanta coisa eu tive que passar por cima pra criar coragem de ir até lá? Você sozinha colocou em xeque todas as minhas noções morais e a minha lealdade. Não teria feito isso por ninguém além de você.

- Eu sinto muito. – ela disse soando mais frágil do que ele jamais a havia visto.

- Eu não preciso que me peça desculpas, o que eu preciso é de uma contra partida, de uma resposta sua. – ele disse se levantando da cadeira e indo até ela – Eu preciso que você se decida se está ou não tão comprometida quanto eu.

- Eu estou aqui te pedindo desculpas. Eu não quero acabar como o que temos. – ela disse enquanto ele se aproximava cada vez mais dela. Jon passou direto por ela, indo até a porta e trancando-a. – Isso não é o bastante pra você?

- Não. – ele respondeu voltando a caminhar em direção a ela – Eu quero mais de você.

- O que você quer exatamente? – ela perguntou. Jon estava atrás dela. Podia ver os cabelos da nuca dela se arrepiarem diante da respiração quente dele.

- Pra começar, eu quero um pouco mais de coragem da sua parte. – ele disse num tom controlado – Posso te dar mais tempo pra preparar o terreno, mas nós vamos abrir o jogo com a sua família. Eu não quero fazer papel de amante, nem ter que ficar calado enquanto algum cara inconveniente tenta colocar as mãos no que é meu.

- Achei que já tivesse dito que não sou sua. Eu não sou de ninguém. – ela disse de forma impertinente. E foi ai que Jon perdeu o controle.

Em movimentos rápidos ele a agarrou pela cintura e a conduziu para frente, até que Arya estivesse com as pernas encostadas na mesa de madeira. Num puxão Jon arrancou a camisa branca dela de dentro da saia e sua mão se esquivou por debaixo do tecido, tocando a barriga dela e tentando subir cada vez mais até alcançar um dos seios dela.

- Então nós temos um problema. – ele disse com a voz rouca junto ao ouvido dela – Eu quero que você seja minha. – a outra mão dele subiu em direção ao pescoço dela. Seus dedos logo a baixo da mandíbula dela, fazendo Arya girar a cabeça e deixando sua boca a milímetros de distância da dele – Eu quero ser o seu homem, não um dos caras com quem você se diverte e depois descarta. Mereço mais do que isso.

Ele não permitiu que ela respondesse. No instante seguinte ele estava atacando a boca dela e depois o pescoço, deixando marcas avermelhadas sobre a pele e deixando um rastro de saliva. Seu corpo se inclinou sobre o dela, forçando-a a apoiar as mãos sobre a mesa do escritório.

Podia senti-la totalmente pressionada contra o corpo dele. O sangue seguindo em direção à parte inferior de seu corpo, queimando dentro de suas veias até alcançar a ereção latente dele. Jon a empurrou até que o tronco dela estivesse totalmente deitado sobre a mesa, fazendo os papeis caírem no chão.

Usou uma das mãos para suspender a saia do uniforme dela, deixando-a exposta e seminua diante dele. A calcinha desta vez era branca, sem qualquer desenho ou detalhe particular. Ele rasgou aquela única peça de roupa em um puxão, fazendo Arya emitir um grito curto de susto. Em seguida, Jon levou a mão até o sexo dela, tocando-a entre as pernas para sentir aquela umidade quente e familiar que ele tanto desejava.

- Ainda acha que não é minha? – ele perguntou rouco junto ao ouvido dela, praticamente rosnando diante da necessidade de deixar claro para o mundo que ele a desejava por completo e não se conformaria com migalhas.

- Bancar o machão comigo não vai me fazer mudar de ideia. – ela provocou, roçando o traseiro contra a ereção dele, fazendo Jon rosnar a agarrá-la com mais força pela cintura.

- Vamos ver se vai continuar pensando assim quando eu terminar com você. – ele respondeu deslizando dois dedos pra dentro dela.

Arya gemeu quando sentiu o toque dele. Moveu o corpo, como se tentasse afastar a mão dele, mas a única coisa que conseguia era pressionar seu traseiro ainda mais contra o corpo dele. Jon usou seu próprio peso para mantê-la no lugar. Seus dedos se movendo habilidosamente, enquanto a palma de sua mão roçava contra o clitóris dela.

Arya respirava com dificuldade, enquanto Jon a tocava sem misericórdia e beijava seu pescoço como se quisesse devorá-la. Ele aumentou a velocidade dos movimentos tentando levá-la ao ápice mais rápido, mas Arya estava resistindo. Ele podia sentir o início dos tremores e os músculos dela se contraindo em espasmos. Ela estava quase lá. Naquele ponto em que o prazer e a necessidade de libertação se misturam de forma quase dolorosa. Jon retirou os dedos de dentro dela e Arya protestou quase que imediatamente diante da perspectiva frustrada de um orgasmo.

Jon desafivelou o cinto e desabotoou a calça, deslizando-a junto com a cueca até os joelhos. Arya tentou se levantar da mesa, mas ele a fez deitar o tronco mais uma vez. Ela parecia revoltada e ele gostava daquilo. Gostava de saber que ela estava desesperada por ele.

- Vai me deixar nesse estado? – ela perguntou entre os dentes.

- Não há porque eu continuar. – ele respondeu rouco – Você insiste em dizer que não é minha, então não posso fazer nada por você. Isso seria muito inapropriado, não acha? – ele roçou sua ereção contra a entrada dela, fazendo Arya grunhir de frustração – Eu sou um cavalheiro. Eu não fodo colegiais no meu escritório, mesmo que estejam loucas por isso.

- Por favor, Jon! – ela estava implorando. Deus do céu, aquilo era bom de se ouvir.

- Implore. – ele disse junto ao ouvido dela – Diga que você me quer. Que quer sentir o quão duro eu estou.

- Sim. – ela disse num tom desesperado – Por favor. Por favor, Jon.

- Quem é o seu homem? – ele continuava provocando-a. Arya se remexia de baixo dele, tentando obter mais contato, mais fricção.

- Você. – ela disse – Você é.

- Isso que dizer que você é minha? – ele perguntou beijando o pescoço dela mais uma vez – Você é minha mulher, Arya? Minha e de mais ninguém?

- Sim! – ela exclamou – Por favor, Jon!

- Então diga que é minha. – ele insistiu, torturando-a um pouco mais.

- Eu sou sua! – ela disse e sem aviso ele a penetrou de uma vez, tão fundo que Arya não conteve um grito curto que lhe escapou da garganta.

- Continue dizendo. – ele ordenou enquanto se movimentava dentro dela. Arya não conseguia obter fôlego o suficiente para formar uma frase completa enquanto ele a estocava cada vez mais fundo e com mais força – Diga!

- Sua! – ela disse no meio de um gemido – Sua!

E a cada vez que ela repetia aquela afirmação Jon se lançava dentro dela, aumentando o ritmo gradualmente, procurando se enterrar entre as pernas dela e deixar claro que ninguém a faria gemer e implorar daquela maneira. Ninguém além dele.

Arya continuava repetindo a afirmação como um mantra, fazendo-o se perder de vez o controle sobre seu corpo enquanto Jon buscava prazer e autoafirmação dentro dela. Às vezes ela gemia o nome dele, as veres era só um lamento desconexo. Ele não estava fazendo questão de medir forças e muito provavelmente quando terminasse ela estaria dolorida, mas isso era algo para se pensar em outro momento.

Jon levou a mão até o ponto de prazer oculto entre as pernas dela, bem a cima de onde seus corpos se união e o atacou sem piedade, fazendo Arya se render a um orgasmo tão forte que os joelhos dela chegaram a vacilar. Ele continuou estocando-a e tocando-a até Arya ter de levar a mão à boca para conter os sons que estava fazendo. Os músculos dela se contraíram com tanta força ao redor dele que Jon não resistiu por muito mais tempo. Seu alívio veio de uma vez e o canal estreito, quente e úmido parecia tragá-lo para dentro de Arya.

Ele fechou os olhos enquanto sentia sua mente ficar mais clara. Arya ainda estava deitada sobre a mesa, incapaz de mover um único músculo naquele momento. Roçou o nariz contra o pescoço dela e beijou-a com carinho. Arya ronronou em resposta.

- E eu que pensava que você era um santo. – ela disse parecendo totalmente satisfeita, quase sonolenta.

- Machuquei você? – ele perguntou finalmente se dando conta de que não havia dado qualquer importância a toda força que usou.

- Juro que te conto quando voltar a sentir meu dedão do pé. – ela respondeu rindo – Acho que isso foi o que eu chamaria de orgasmo trauma. Você simplesmente nunca supera, o que pode ser frustrante. Isso foi uma tentativa de me dar uma lição, ou foi sexo de reconciliação?

- Um pouco dos dois, eu acho. – ele respondeu. – Por que?

- Porque se isso foi sexo de reconciliação, acho que vamos começar a brigar toda semana. – ela respondeu e Jon riu – Falando sério agora. O que foi tudo isso?

Jon saiu de cima dela e vestiu novamente as calças, tentando ficar um pouco mais apresentável. Arya teve alguma dificuldade pra se levantar da mesa, mas assim que o fez ela ajeitou a própria roupa e se sentou em uma das cadeiras do escritório.

Ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela e a beijou na boca. Arya fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pelo cuidado dele, que parecia totalmente estranho depois de Jon ter se mostrado tão intenso e possessivo.

- Você revirou meu mundo de pernas pro ar, sabia? – ele disse de forma gentil – Quando você começa a me pedir por tempo e me dizer que eu a assusto por fazer planos, ou porque acha que não é capaz de atender às minhas expectativas, sinto que o que você quer é se afastar de mim, me deixar de vez. Eu não quero perder você, Arya.

- Eu não vou te deixar, Jon. – ela disse segurando uma das mãos dele – É só que...Bem, ninguém sabe que eu estou me encontrando com alguém. Jogar a notícia em cima da minha família de uma vez pode não ser a melhor maneira de resolver isso.

- É isso o que você quer? Mais tempo pra preparar o terreno? – ele a encarou no fundo dos olhos com toda seriedade do mundo.

- É. É só isso o que eu estou pedindo. – ela concordou.

- E toda aquela história de eu te assustar com meus infinitos planos? – ele ainda não estava satisfeito com as resposta dela. Arya respirou fundo.

- Olhe a sua volta. – ela pediu – Você é um cara importante, você tem responsabilidades, uma vida já estruturada e pessoas esperam coisas de você. Talvez não note isso, mas não é exatamente fácil ignorar que você é um dos caras mais ricos e influentes do pais. Isso é assustador, Jon. Além disso, você estava pronto pra adquirir o pacote completo, com direito a esposa e filhos, acho que você sabe que se tiver esperanças de conseguir isso comigo, pode acabar esperando muito.

- Eu não estou te cobrando nada nesse sentido, Arya. Isso seria cruel e injusto com você. – Jon afirmou categórico – Um dia, talvez possamos pensar a respeito, mas não agora. Não antes de você pelo menos descobrir o que quer cursar na faculdade, ou ganhar uma medalha olímpica.

- Só não... – ela respirou fundo – Só não me pressione. Eu não faço sentindo quando tenho que lidar com esse tipo de pressão.

- Não quero que se sinta assim. – ele disse beijando-a em seguida – Nós estamos tão bem juntos. Eu só quero você. Só você.

- Espero que as paredes daqui seja grossas, ou a sua secretária vai pedir demissão amanhã. – Arya disse mudando subitamente de assunto. Jon a encarou tranquilo.

- As paredes são a prova de som. – ele disse satisfeito.

- E por que você precisa de paredes a prova de som? – Arya perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Bem...Primeiro porque eu já precisei tomar algumas decisões bem sérias aqui e dar instruções cruciais para o funcionamento da empresa. Tudo o que eu não precisava era de alguém ouvindo minhas conversas e vendendo essas informações pra concorrência. E eu divido o andar com meu irmão. Aegon quase não se dá ao trabalho de ficar aqui, mas já aconteceu dele decidir que o escritório dele era um bom local pra ter um encontro. – Arya riu da resposta.

- E acho que você acabou concordando com a ideia dele. – ela provocou.

- Não gosto de misturar negócios com prazer, mas...É, não foi das piores. – Arya deu um tapa no braço dele em resposta e Jon riu.

- Seu safado. – ela resmungou.

- Não posso fazer nada se você desperta esse lado em mim. – ele respondeu rindo – Me encontra mais tarde em casa?

- Hoje não dá. Tenho trabalho pra entregar amanhã e ainda falta terminar. – ela disse beijando-o rapidamente – Amanhã eu apareço por lá.

- Vou ficar te esperando então. – ele respondeu – E eu prometo que vou ser mais gentil com você, pra te compensar por hoje.

- Não que eu esteja reclamando. – ela disse rindo – A propósito... – Arya abriu os primeiros botões da camisa, revelando o pingente de diamante amarelo pendurado alguns milímetros abaixo da clavícula dela – Acho que realmente fico bem com ele.

Jon não disse nada, apenas lançou a ela um sorriso malicioso. Arya lhe deu as costas e saiu da sala, enquanto ele se perguntava como ela conseguia deixá-lo naquele estado sem fazer qualquer esforço pra isso.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Aquele projeto de cafetão de quinta categoria havia dito um mês. Quando Jon apareceu no churrasco, dando uma joia de presente pra irmã dela, Sansa chegou a prender a respiração achando que ele ia comunicar a todos naquele momento. Seria um desastre, é claro. No dia seguinte estaria estampado em todas as revistas e colunas sociais da cidade, mas Jon era mais esperto do que ela havia pensado.

Alguma coisa aconteceu no dia. Jon saiu da casa dos Stark visivelmente contrariado, Arya sumiu por maior parte da festa e ela teve de recorrer a Aegon para saber o que estava acontecendo e tudo o que o tratante falou foi _"eu avisei a ele"_.

- Avisou o que pelo amor de Deus? – Sansa perguntou aflita.

- Jon as vezes não sabe se controlar quando fica apaixonado. – Aegon respondeu dando de ombros – Eu disse que ele devia ir com calma. Aparentemente sua irmã começou a sentir a pressão de como é fazer parte do mundo dele.

- Acha que eles terminaram? – Sansa continuou e Aegon parecia indiferente.

- Não. Isso foi só uma briga de casal. – ele respondeu – Não se iluda, Stark. Meu irmão não desiste fácil de uma briga e eu tenho que dizer que Arya é uma briga e tanto.

- Você me ameaça pra ficar calada sobre os dois com todo aquele discurso de que só quer o bem do seu irmão e agora age como se não se importasse! Você tem algum problema mental? – Aegon finalmente se dignou a olhar pra ela.

- Eu? Problema mental? – ele disse rindo – O que você quer que eu faça exatamente? Caso não tenha entendido, eles brigaram. É um problema que os dois têm que resolver. De qualquer forma, Jon está de cabeça quente e vai precisar de alguns dias pra melhorar.

- E o que exatamente eu devo fazer com a minha irmã? – ela retrucou severa – Arya deve estar arrasada!

- Sabe que você quase me convence de que está mesmo preocupada com ela? – ele respondeu rindo – Sério, Stark. Relaxa, toma um drink, ou procura outra pessoa pra você infernizar. Os dois são adultos, uma hora vão se entender. Se Arya decidir falar com você ai você faz de conta que é uma irmã legal e posa de melhor amiga dela, do contrário só senta e espera.

E ele a ignorou. Aquele sujeitinho pavoroso e sem escrúpulos queria que ela ficasse sentada observando Arya descontar toda sua raiva em qualquer ser vivo que ousasse passar perto dela. Foram dois dias de tensão, dois dias ouvindo ela xingar e reclamar que precisava treinar. Ao menos quando ela treinava parte da frustração era gasta com um florete.

Para a felicidade geral da nação, algo aconteceu, mesmo que Sansa não soubesse dizer exatamente o que. Arya chegou em casa na sexta feira reclamando que estava exausta por causa de um treino extra e foi direto pro banho, mas o sorriso lerdo na cara dela dizia que ela não havia passado nem perto do treino naquele dia.

Sansa não era ingênua ao ponto de achar que Arya vivia em voto de castidade, mas preferia evitar imaginar a irmã mais nova com um homem. Era o jeito mais fácil de manter sua bolha de felicidade intacta, mesmo que às vezes Arya fizesse questão de chocá-la com um ou outro comentário deselegante. Sansa ainda tinha que entender porque se lembrava de Aegon toda vez que Arya fazia aquilo.

Este não era o ponto da questão. O problema era que o tempo havia passado e apesar de Arya ter dito que estava se encontrando com uma pessoa, até aquele momento nem ela nem Jon haviam tomado coragem pra contar que estavam juntos. Robb chegou a ligar pro amigo pra saber se Arya havia falado alguma coisa sobre o namorado pra ele em um daqueles encontros públicos que eles tinham de vez em quando.

É claro que Sansa quis rir e depois estapear o irmão pela pergunta imbecil. Como ninguém tinha percebido ainda era um mistério além da compreensão dela. A verdade era que Robb estava deixando a raposa tomar conta do galinheiro e ainda tinha esperanças de que ela fizesse um bom trabalho.

Quase dois meses haviam se passado desde o aniversário da irmã dela. Pelo menos Arya começava a dar sinais de que iria apresentar o namorado pra família em breve, o que deixava Sansa aliviada.

A vida era tranquila e feliz naqueles, ela estava ocupada ajudando Jayne com os preparativos do casamento e Sansa mal podia conter a felicidade quando provou seu vestido de madrinha pela primeira vez. Ela tinha que admitir que até Arya ficou bem no vestido de dama de honra. O azul marinho combinava com a irmã dela e ainda fazia os olhos de Sansa parecerem mais azuis.

Aquele teria sido um dia perfeito se Arya não tivesse se sentido mal subitamente. Ela pediu água à costureira e se sentou dizendo que havia sentido uma vertigem. A primeira reação da mãe delas foi dizer que Arya estava treinando muito e não vinha se alimentando direito. E mais uma vez Sansa se perguntava se todos naquela casa haviam ficado cegos pra não perceber o óbvio.

Mas ela havia aprendido sua lição. Ela não ia se meter na vida da irmã sem antes ter certeza de que o mal estar de Arya não era apenas isso. Um mal estar.

Naquele fim de semana Arya ficou em casa e dormiu bastante, o que não era um comportamento típico dela. Mesmo diante desta situação, Sansa manteve a calma e a discrição. Estaria tudo absolutamente perfeito se numa tarde ela não tivesse entrado no banheiro da irmã procurando por seu creme hidratante, pouco antes de sair para se encontrar com umas amigas. Ela já estava toda arrumada, com a bolsa em mãos, só faltava o creme.

Sansa revirou o armário a procura do vidro, mas o que achou no fundo do armário estava bem longe de ser aquilo que ela estava procurando. Se ela tinha alguma dúvida, agora tudo estava explicado. Arya não compraria aquilo se não houvesse uma forte probabilidade. Ela abriu a bolsa imediatamente e pegou o celular. De todos os contatos possíveis, o único em quem ela conseguia pensar para ajudá-la naquela situação era ele.

Um toque...Dois toques...Três toques...

- Fala sério, você quer dar pra mim, só pode! – a voz mal educada de Aegon soou do outro lado da linha.

- Acredite ou não você não faz meu tipo, seu doente pervertido. Meu assunto com você é muito mais sério do que isso! – ela resmungou imediatamente.

- Sansa, nada é mais sério do que essa sua falta de orgasmos. Me dê alguns drinks e eu resolvo isso, mas se não estiver interessada me deixa em paz! – ele retrucou.

- Eu acho melhor você sentar antes de ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer. – ela sugeriu.

- Diz logo o que você quer. – ele revidou.

- Ok, foi você quem pediu. – ela disse séria – Eu estou com um teste de gravidez em mãos.

- Oh, parabéns. – ele disse chocado – Nós não bebemos além da conta e eventualmente acabamos na cama. Eu acho que me lembraria disso. Então, sinto te decepcionar, querida. Não sou o pai, mas espero que você descubra quem é.

- Não é meu, seu imbecil. – ela quase rosnou – É da minha irmã! Acho que nós dois vamos ser tios.

- Nós vamos... – ele repetiu lentamente como se não tivesse entendido o que ela havia falado – Nós vamos? Nós vamos! Oh meu Deus! Me diz que isso é uma brincadeira de mal gosto!

- Eu acho que é bem sério. – ela respondeu tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Jon...Eu preciso...Meu Deus... – Aegon não conseguia formar uma frase completa – Ele sabe?

- Eu não faço ideia! – Sansa respondeu – Eu o deixaria preparado para notícias bombásticas se fosse você.

- É, tem razão. Eu vou. Oh meu Deus! Que homem burro! Como meu pai conseguiu botar um filho tão burro quanto ele no mundo? – ele respondeu parecendo descontrolado – Eu vou tentar falar com ele e você vê se tira essa história a limpo. Não deixa a doida da sua irmã fazer nada estúpido como beber chás estranhos e marcas consultas suspeitas com médicos suspeitos. Aliás, se puder, amarre ela dentro de casa. Eu tenho que ir. Tchau.

E ele desligou antes que Sansa tivesse a chance de falar qualquer coisa. Ela se levantou do chão enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego, quando seus olhos se fixaram no reflexo do espelho.

Arya estava atrás dela, imóvel como uma estátua e com cara de quem estava a ponto de assassinar alguém.

- Eu quero saber quem te deu autorização pra mexer nas minhas coisas e eu também quero saber quem era no telefone. – Arya falou com os dentes cerrados.

E foi assim que o caos começou.

_**Nota da Autora: E a merda atingirá o ventilador em 3, 2, 1...No próximo capítulo para ser mais exata XD. Esse foi tenso de escrever porque até eu estava puta com aquela briga sem sentido, mas acho que deu pra entender onde eu queria chegar com ela. E então, eu quero sentir as expectativas de vocês para o próximo capítulo. Espero que gostem e comentem.**_

_**Bju**_

_**Bee**_


	7. Chapter 7

Ele estava a, pelo menos, meia hora tentando entender o que o irmão queria. Aegon entrou na sala dele, pálido como alguém que havia acabado de ver uma assombração, ou algo do gênero, sem conseguir formar uma frase completa. A única coisa que Jon conseguia entender de todo falatório sem sentido era que Aegon queria tirá-lo de seu escritório e levá-lo para o bar mais próximo.

Era algo em torno das três da tarde, de um dia particularmente atarefado para o quadro da diretoria, já que eles haviam passado a manhã em reunião. Jon estava mais preocupado em planejar um meio de ser apresentado aos Stark como namorado de Arya, do que em dar atenção aos dramas libertinos do irmão.

- Jon, sério. Eu preciso... – Aegon começou pela milésima vez – Você não está entendendo...É sério!

- É claro que eu não estou entendendo! – Jon respondeu – Você não conseguiu completar uma frase até agora. Volte aqui quando conseguir colocar em palavras o problema, ai nós podemos conversar a respeito.

- Jon! É um caso de vida ou morte! – Aegon insistiu. Jon levou a mão à cabeça, massageando a têmpora. Deixou de lado os relatórios que estava analisando e ficou encarando o irmão à espera de uma conclusão lógica para aquele raciocínio. – Droga! É importante e eu não sei nem como começar.

- Talvez do princípio? Costuma funcionar. – Jon sugeriu debochado e Aegon ficou mais nervoso com o que queria dizer.

O irmão dele chegou a abrir e fechar a boca várias vezes, mas nenhum som saia. Quando ele achou que Aegon finalmente ia começar a fazer sentido o telefone tocou, mas antes que Jon tivesse a chance de atender, alguém abriu a porta da sala como um vendaval.

Jon registrou a altura do invasor, o cabelo avermelhado e os olhos azuis. Robb parecia transtornado por algum motivo. Ele pensou em perguntar ao amigo o motivo daquela entrada, mas antes que pudesse fazer ou dizer qualquer coisa Stark lhe acertou um soco bem colocado na mandíbula, deixando-o tonto imediatamente.

Robb rosnava como um cão enfurecido, Aegon gritava enquanto tentava segurar o agressor do irmão. Jon tentava recuperar o equilíbrio, sentindo a dor turvar seus sentidos. Ele se segurou na mesa do escritório e levou a outra mão à mandíbula para se assegurar de que não havia nada deslocado. O que diabos estava acontecendo ali?

- SEU SAFADO TRAIDOR! – Robb rosnou e Jon finalmente conseguiu entender o que alguém na sala estava falando – COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER ISSO? EU CONFIEI EM VOCÊ, CRETINO! – Robb se debatia, enquanto tentava se livrar dos braços de Aegon, que o mantinham afastado de Jon.

- Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? – Jon finalmente perguntou.

- O que está acontecendo? Você ainda tem coragem de me perguntar isso na minha cara como se não soubesse exatamente do que eu estou falando? – Robb vociferava – Eu confiei em você a vida toda! Você era como um irmão pra mim, seu miserável traidor! Eu confiei em você pra ser uma boa influência pra minha irmã, não pra levar ela pra cama, desgraçado!

E aquela era a confirmação de suas suspeitas. Jon imaginava que a reação de Robb ao relacionamento seria ruim, mas não esperava agressão física. Ele tentou se colocar numa posição digna. Respirou fundo e tentou limpar o sangue que lhe escorria pelo canto da boca graças ao lábio cortado. Aegon ainda tinha problemas em controlar Robb e Jon já considerava a possibilidade de chamar a segurança.

- Se você se acalmar, eu posso tentar me justificar, Robb. – Jon disse – Eu nunca fiz nada com o intuito de atacar você ou qualquer pessoa de sua família.

- Obviamente não. Você fodeu a minha irmã por puro amor a todos nós e em respeito a tudo o que meu pai fez por você, sua víbora! – Robb continuava.

- Não foi isso o que aconteceu. – Jon retrucou em tom firme – E eu não vou admitir que desrespeite a mim e a sua irmã dessa maneira.

- Não foi o que aconteceu? – Robb repetiu com a voz carregada de desdém – Pelo amor de Deus, Jon! Eu posso não ter sido um aluno brilhante em termos de biologia, mas pelo que eu saiba esse é o método mais simples de se engravidar uma garota!

Ele precisou de um minuto para processar o que Robb havia falado. Engravidar uma garota...Aquelas palavras ecoaram em seus ouvidos e em sua mente várias vezes. Não havia possibilidade daquilo ser verdade! Eles sempre foram tão cuidadosos neste aspecto em particular. Todas as vezes que...Não. Houve uma vez. Um descuido após a briga deles quando Arya decidiu aparecer no escritório dele.

- Você disse que Arya está...- Jon respirou fundo e se sentou mais uma vez. Aegon largou Robb, que agora parecia mais controlado – Oh meu Deus!

Ele ia ser pai...Ele ia ser pai. Ele ia ser pai! Não fazia sentido. Não podia ser verdade. Arya era tão nova e se assumir um relacionamento público com ele já era algo que ela tinha dificuldades em lidar, um filho era...Era inimaginável e ao mesmo tempo tudo o que Jon queria era rir. Rir como um maluco e abraçá-la. Ela provavelmente ia querer arrancar a cabeça dele após castrá-lo, mas mesmo assim ele queria correr o risco.

- Jon...- a voz de Aegon soou em algum lugar da sala – Jon, você está bem?

Bem? Como ele poderia estar bem depois de levar um soco e descobrir que tinha engravidado uma colegial? E por incrível que pareça, Jon poderia jurar que nunca esteve melhor. Era confuso. Era irritante. Ele queria praguejar e amaldiçoar sua burrice, seu descuido, seu descontrole e ao mesmo tempo gritar pra todo prédio ouvir que ele seria pai.

- Acho que ele está catatônico. – Aegon comentou mais uma vez – No mínimo o soco que você deu nele fez o pobre coitado perder o resto do juízo, como se sua irmã delinquente juvenil já não o tivesse deixado doido o bastante. O que acontece nessa família perturbada de vocês?

- Essa é a sua ideia de piada? – Robb rosnou mais uma vez – Eu pareço estar me divertindo, Targaryen? Esse merda que você chama de irmão abusou da nossa confiança, da minha amizade e dos anos de consideração que eu tinha por ele pra seduzir a minha irmã caçula! Não satisfeito em levá-la pra cama, ele ainda se achou no direito de arruinar a vida dela!

- Arruinar a vida dela? – Aegon encarou Robb incrédulo – Você prestou atenção na burrice que você acabou de falar? Ela vai ser mãe de um Targaryen, isso é tipo ganhar na loteria. Eu sei dessas coisas. Pelo menos uma vez por ano uma doida vem pra cima de mim com essa conversa de gravidez.

- Está insinuando que minha irmã é uma golpista? – Robb avançou em direção a Aegon.

- É claro que não! Eu gosto da sua irmã. Ela tem mais senso de humor num fio de cabelo do que o resto da família inteira. – Aegon revidou – Arya é a ovelha negra, eu gosto desse tipo de gente. Costumo me identificar com gente assim. O que eu estou tentando dizer é que ninguém aqui vai se esquivar das responsabilidades. – ele ponderou - Talvez se fosse eu o acusado a situação poderia ser diferente, mas é do Jon que nós estamos falando.

- Ela tinha uma carreira na esgrima! Estava prestes a entrar pra universidade! O que você acha que ela vai fazer agora com um filho na barriga? – Robb continuava com seu discurso superprotetor.

- Ela será a mãe de um futuro milionário, pelo amor de Deus. Você está falando como se ela tivesse que passar o resto da vida dela trabalhando em dois turnos, morando em uma casa minúscula e tentando criar um filho sozinha enquanto lamenta não ter tido juízo o bastante pra usar pílula ou mandar o imbecil ali botar uma camisinha! – Aegon disse exasperado – Agora já foi. Ele comeu a tua irmã, agora ela está grávida e ele vai assumir. Supera!

- Aegon, quer fazer o favor de calar a sua boca! – finalmente Jon saiu de seu estado de choque e se levantou da mesa. Ele encarou Robb diretamente e apontou o dedo em direção ao ex amigo – Com você eu me entendo depois.

Ele vestiu o paletó às pressas, pegou a chave do carro, o celular e a carteira. Ligou para a secretária e pediu para que todos os compromissos daquele dia fossem desmarcados enquanto Aegon e Robb o encaravam sem entender toda aquela disposição repentina.

- Aonde você pensa que está indo, seu filho da mãe? – Robb rosnou.

- Ao banco. – Jon respondeu imediatamente – E eu espero que seu pai esteja em casa. Preciso falar com Ned.

Robb o encarou como se não tivesse entendido uma única palavra da explicação dele. Jon ignorou o amigo e o irmão, enquanto caminhava em direção a porta. Aegon havia levado a mão à boca, sem saber se devia ou não dizer alguma coisa.

- O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – Robb urrou mais uma vez.

- Meu Deus, você é tão lerdo quanto a Sansa! – Aegon retrucou – Você ainda não entendeu que ele está indo pedir sua irmã em casamento?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Havia alguns momentos na vida dela em que Arya considerava seriamente a ideia de assassinar a própria irmã, mas no fim das contas ela sempre arranjava uma desculpa pra deixar Sansa viva por mais um dia. Mas isso foi antes daquele ser desequilibrado causar a maior confusão por causa de um teste de gravidez ainda lacrado e acusar Arya de estar mesmo grávida, num tom de voz que permitiu à metade da cidade ouvir o último escândalo do momento.

E graças ao escândalo que Sansa fez e ao timing perfeito de Robb, o irmão mais velho dela havia saído da casa determinado a matar o até então melhor amigo. A mãe dela estava chocada e não parava de dizer o quanto aquilo era um absurdo e como ela ainda era uma criança. O pai dela chegou alguns minutos depois e teve a reação mais peculiar de todas.

Ned Stark se sentou de frente pra Arya com o rosto severo, como quem está prestes a passar um sermão em alguém. Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, sua expressão facial se converteu num olhar piedoso e Arya podia jurar que ele ia dizer que ela continuava sendo a garotinha dele, mas ele continuou calado. Depois ele simplesmente desistiu de dizer qualquer coisa e foi atrás da esposa em busca de algum apoio moral.

Rickon estava vendo tudo do alto da escada, com os olhos arregalados, enquanto fazia um grande esforço pra entender toda aquela agitação repentina. Bran estava sentado no sofá e ficou quieto durante toda confusão, com um semblante tão calmo e sereno que alguém poderia sugerir que ele era uma reencarnação de Buda.

E não importava quantas vezes ela dissesse que não havia nada confirmado, ou como aquilo poderia ser apenas um alarme falso, já que Arya não havia feito o teste ainda. Todos ignoraram o que ela estava dizendo, apenas assumindo que Jon Targaryen havia se infiltrado no santo lar dos Stark para seduzir a pequena Arya e engravidá-la como parte de algum plano maquiavélico para suprir seu desejo perverso de construir uma família a qualquer custo. Por sorte apenas Robb ouviu quando Sansa mencionou o nome de Jon, mesmo que Arya soubesse que aquele não era um segredo que duraria muito tempo.

O resultado de todo aquele desastre se resumia a uma tentativa de assassinato por asfixia. Arya voou pra cima da irmã e entre puxões de cabelo, tapas e unhadas, ela acabou agarrando Sansa pelo pescoço.

Bran finalmente saiu de onde estava e afastou as irmãs, antes que Arya tivesse mesmo a chance de enforcar Sansa. A gritaria continuava. Sansa correu para o outro lado da sala e se escondeu atrás da mãe, que continuava falando algo sobre irresponsabilidade e esse tipo de coisa. Uma zona de guerra seria um lugar mais pacífico do que a casa dos Stark naquele momento.

O interessante é que até aquele momento ninguém se quer havia perguntado quem era o pai, até Ned Stark recuperar suas funções cognitivas e pedir que Arya se sentasse no sofá. Mais uma vez o senhor Stark se sentou diante da filha mais nova, respirou fundo e ponderou as palavras que usaria.

- Quem é o pai, Arya? – ele perguntou num tom de voz controlado. Definitivamente aquela não era a forma como ela pensou em anunciar seu relacionamento com Jon, mas diante das circunstâncias, ela não tinha muita opção.

- Pra começo de conversa eu nem sei se estou grávida. Eu não fiz o teste ainda e Sansa saiu gritando desesperada como se eu já estivesse com uma barriga! – Arya se defendeu imediatamente.

- Mas há uma suspeita, Arya. Nós sabemos que você está se encontrando com algum rapaz, o mínimo que pode fazer por nós é dizer quem é. – Ned respondeu firme. Arya fechou os olhos e levou a mão à cabeça.

Ela respirou fundo, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa alguém tocou a campainha. Todos ficaram em silêncio enquanto Bran atendia à porta. Todos pareceram surpresos ao ver Jon parado a porta, com o lábio cortado e parecendo que havia competido uma maratona.

Ótimo, agora o circo estava completo. Arya revirou os olhos. Sansa soltou um gritinho histérico, enquanto os outros Stark pareciam absolutamente confusos. Jon pediu licença e atravessou a sala inteira numa fração de segundos parando de frente para ela e se colocando de joelhos.

- É verdade? – foi tudo o que ele perguntou, como se isso lhe custasse todo fôlego do mundo. Cat e Ned trocaram olhares preocupados.

- Eu não sei! – Arya esbravejou – Pela milésima vez, eu não sei se eu estou grávida e todo esse circo ridículo não estaria acontecendo se Sansa não fosse uma histérica descontrolada! Ela e o seu irmão!

- Acho que eu realmente preciso de alguns esclarecimentos, Arya. – Jon disse sério.

- Meu ciclo está atrasado, mas isso não chega a ser uma novidade pra mim, já que eu nunca fui muito regular. – ela disse imediatamente – Mas como eu me lembrei de um pequeno incidente no qual nós não fomos muito cuidadosos eu comprei o teste pra ter certeza. Todo mundo satisfeito agora? O meu namorado secreto é o Jon e se eu estiver mesmo grávida, o que ninguém tem certeza ainda, ele é o pai.

O silêncio tomou conta do lugar. Ela não queria encarar os pais, ou os irmãos naquele momento. Jon a encarava com o semblante sério, muito mais controlado do que qualquer outra pessoa naquela sala. Arya notou como ele respirou fundo e segurou a mão dela entre as suas. Ela podia pressentir que o que ele estava prestes a dizer não iria agradá-la nem um pouco e mesmo assim não podia ser evitado.

Jon se levantou do chão e se virou para encarar a família dela pela primeira vez. Apesar da situação em que se encontravam, ela não conseguia imaginar ninguém agindo com tanta dignidade quanto ele, mesmo em condições tão drásticas.

- Ned, Catelyn, eu sinto muito que tudo tenha acontecido de forma tão precipitada e drástica. Sei que não estou em condições de pedir nada neste momento, mas mesmo assim, se puderem nos dar alguns minutos a sós, eu e Arya precisamos conversar.

Os pais dela trocaram olhares mais uma vez e foi Catelyn quem pediu para os outros filhos deixarem a sala. Ned seguiu a esposa sem dizer uma única palavra. Jon se sentou ao lado dela no sofá e respirou fundo mais uma vez. Estavam sozinhos e Arya conseguia sentir a expectativa e a ansiedade irradiando dele. Aquela seria uma conversa difícil e ela sentia suas mãos tremerem.

- Por que não me contou que tinha uma suspeita? – ele perguntou antes de encará-la – Você não tem que passar por estas coisas sozinha.

- Porque eu não acho que há um motivo pra tanto alvoroço. Sempre foi normal pra mim atrasar duas semanas, até um mês inteiro, mas como eu me lembrei daquela vez decidi comprar o teste. – ela respondeu levando a mão a cabeça - Eu não acho que vá dar positivo, mas é melhor ter certeza.

- Eu sinto muito pelo descuido. – ele disse sério – Você ainda é nova de mais pra passar por tudo isso.

- Ainda é uma suspeita, Jon. Não comece a falar como se estivesse sentindo um bebê se mexer na minha barriga. – ela respondeu e talvez aquilo tivesse soado muito mais cruel do que ela pretendia.

- Se você estiver mesmo grávida...- ele disse num tom controlado – Eu quero que saiba que não vou me eximir de nenhuma responsabilidade. Mais do que isso, eu vou assumir todos os deveres de um pai.

- E se eu decidir não continuar com a gravidez? – ela testou. Sabia que aquela era uma opção que seria difícil para ele aceitar. Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Sua respiração era profunda e seu rosto demonstrava uma expressão peculiar, como se ele estivesse digerindo cada uma das palavras dela com muito cuidado.

- Acho que você sabe que está opção não me agrada nem um pouco. – ele disse sério – Não é uma questão apenas ideológica, é também algo que pode refletir na minha imagem pública e na imagem da minha empresa de uma forma muito negativa. Não sei se você entende isso muito bem, mas eu assumi o controle dos negócios muito novo. Eu ainda sou muito novo para muitas das pessoas com quem eu tenho de lidar neste meio e isso gera desconfianças em relação a minha pessoa e à minha empresa. É uma escolha sua, eu sei disso, mas se interromper a gravidez e a notícia vazar isso será um escândalo e muitos investidores e consumidores podem achar que não é confiável lidar com um homem que não assume responsabilidade por seus erros. Isso refletirá na empresa, na minha vida pessoal até mesmo no trabalho do seu pai.

Ela ficou em silêncio. Era a primeira vez que Arya percebia o óbvio. Jon era responsável por várias pessoas. Seus empregados, os acionistas da empresa e os parceiros de negócios, além de ter de lidar com uma vida pública, as expectativas de um público que usufruía dos serviços da empresa e acima de tudo, tentava conciliar este fardo com sua própria satisfação pessoal. Jon ainda não tinha trinta anos e lidava com aquele mundo como se não tivesse conhecido outra realidade.

- O que acontece se eu decidir continuar? O que acontece com a gente? – ela perguntou e sua voz saiu tremula. Jon segurou a mão dela mais uma vez.

- Você não vai ter que passar por nada sozinha. – ele disse num tom gentil e levemente sonhador. Ele queria que ela estivesse mesmo grávida, ou ao menos parte dele queria isso. – Eu vou estar do seu lado e nós vamos continuar juntos. E se você aceitar, nós podemos começar uma família de verdade.

- Você está sugerindo o que eu acho que está? – ela perguntou sentindo os joelhos enfraquecerem. Seria tão mais fácil pensar racionalmente se seu coração não falhasse uma batida toda vez que ele a encarava daquela maneira, como se ela fosse uma obra de arte, ou tão necessária quanto oxigênio.

- Você não tem que aceitar se não quiser. – ele disse sério – E eu não estou sugerindo isso só por causa da possibilidade de estar grávida. Eu sempre quis começar minha própria família, principalmente depois que perdi meus pais. Nunca te disse, mas às vezes me pegava imaginando se você aceitaria ser minha cúmplice nesse plano daqui alguns anos. Obviamente uma gravidez nesta altura queima várias etapas.

- Por que você tem que ser sempre tão sério e tão correto? – ela perguntou exasperada – Você não se contenta com nada pela metade, não é mesmo?

- Eu posso lidar bem com negociações, mas quando o assunto é você eu não consigo me contentar com uma parte razoável. – ele disse acariciando o rosto dela.

- Até parece que você quer que eu esteja mesmo grávida. – ela disse desviando o olhar – Isso mudaria tudo na minha vida, sabia? Minhas ambições, meus planos e até mesmo a nossa relação. Não vai ser fácil, Jon. Você começa a falar assim e eu fico com medo de você estar me idealizando, de tudo isso ser algo absolutamente impensado. Um dia você pode acordar e perceber que cometeu um grande erro, que nós dois embarcamos nisso sem pensar nas consequências.

- Nós podemos tentar. – ele respondeu parecendo totalmente consciente dos riscos que estava correndo – Mas antes, por que não acabamos logo com a dúvida? Ainda está com o teste?

- Estou. – ela respondeu – Só não fique decepcionado se tudo isso não tiver sido um patético alarme falso.

- Prometo que não vou ficar. – ele disse beijando o rosto dela em seguida.

Arya pegou o teste e foi até o quarto dela. Se trancou dentro do banheiro, abriu o pacote e se preparou psicologicamente para esclarecer uma duvida que poderia mudar sua vida inteira drasticamente.

Ela estava quase certa de que tudo aquilo não passava de um alarme falso, somado a uma grande histeria coletiva. Enquanto ela encarava o palitinho, esperando para ver o resultado tudo o que Arya conseguia pensar era na remota possibilidade do teste dar positivo e ela se deparar com a decisão mais importante de sua vida.

Não havia mais uma razão para não assumir um relacionamento público com Jon e ela tinha certeza que se o teste desse positivo sua própria família apoiaria um eventual casamento se ela optasse por isso. O problema era saber se ela estava preparada para ser a esposa de alguém, ou pior ainda, para ser a mãe de alguém. Pra completar, mesmo que ela decidisse não aceitar a proposta dele, aquilo ainda poderia se tornar um escândalo e acabar afetando a imagem de Jon e da empresa.

Tudo o que ela podia fazer era rezar para que o teste desse negativo, para que a família dela superasse o susto e por fim aceitasse Jon. Dessa maneira eles teriam tempo para desenvolver uma relação, ela poderia amadurecer um pouco mais, se acostumar com o estilo de vida dele e um dia, quando ela tivesse certeza de que aquilo não era uma loucura, ou uma atitude irresponsável, talvez ela acabasse concordando em ser Arya Targaryen.

Ela ficou encarando o teste por alguns segundos, observando a mudança gradativa da cor da tira. Uma linha vertical...Uma linha vertical...Uma linha vertical...Era tudo o que ela precisava naquele momento. Tudo o que ela queria naquele momento para ter que evitar pensar em decisões difíceis.

Uma linha vertical surgiu. E em seguida uma segunda linha. Arya fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. O chão havia sumido debaixo dos pés dela. Suas mãos tremiam, sua boca estava seca e seus olhos úmidos. O que ela temia aconteceu.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ele se levantou do sofá no momento em que Arya apareceu no fim da escada. Ela estava pálida e trêmula, como se toda aquela pose de garota rebelde e impulsiva tivesse evaporado, deixando pra trás apenas uma jovem vulnerável e amedrontada.

Arya desceu as escadas se segurando ao corrimão. Jon foi até ela, com passos rápidos, mãos suadas e coração acelerado. Ele a encarou esperando por uma resposta. Esperando para que ela confirmasse em palavras aquilo que estava estampado no rosto dela. Arya o encarou, com olhos cheios de lágrimas e mesmo assim lançou a ele um sorriso inseguro e pálido.

- Parece que você não vai ficar decepcionado a final. – ela disse a ele.

Uma parte dele ficou feliz, uma parte dele se sentiu realizada. Mesmo assim, Jon não conseguia dizer coisa alguma a ela por ver o medo e a incerteza estampados no rosto de Arya. Ela ainda era tão nova para ter sua vida modificada drasticamente de uma hora para outra. Foi quando Jon se lembrou de que ele tinha a mesma idade que ela quando recebeu a notícia de que seus pais haviam falecido. A vida não foi justa com ele naquela época, assim como não estava sendo justa com ela.

Ele a puxou para um abraço. Arya descansou a cabeça no peito dele e Jon podia sentir as lágrimas dela molhando sua camisa. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos dela e não disse nada por um longo tempo. Ela estava chorando e a culpa era dele.

- A decisão é sua. – ele disse num sussurro – E eu vou estar do seu lado pra te ajudar, se você me permitir.

- Você quer uma resposta agora? Eu acho que não estou pronta para te dar uma. – ela disse num tom doloroso de se ouvir.

- Tome o tempo que precisar. – ele disse temendo que ela decidisse que não o queria, que não queria absolutamente nada daquilo que Jon tinha para oferecer a ela. Ele não criou coragem para entregar a ela o anel de rubi que havia pertencido à mãe dele. A joia ficou guardada no bolso do paletó dele, enquanto Jon apenas abraçava Arya como se ela fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo e também a mais frágil.

Era difícil perceber quantas duvidas Arya tinha em relação a eles. Jon só podia esperar que se desse a ela opções e liberdade para escolher o próprio futuro ela talvez viesse para ele espontaneamente. Enquanto Arya tinha todas às duvidas do mundo, Jon tinha uma única certeza. Ele a amava e só podia esperar que ela sentisse o mesmo.

_**Nota da Autora: Então, eu sei que demorei, mas cá está. Capítulo tenso e eu confesso que só decidi que a Arya estaria mesmo grávida ontem de madrugada. Meus motivos? Bem, se ela não estivesse, a relação dela e do Jon não ia mudar em nada e provavelmente o próximo capítulo seria o último. Então eu optei por colocar um bebê no meio do caminho e forçar a Arya a amadurecer um pouco em relação ao que ela sente pelo Jon. Até agora ele era mais um, ele era o amor platônico que por um milagre se tornou o namorado dela, mas ela ainda espera que ele seja como os outros. Isso vai dar a ela a chance de pensar no que ela realmente sente pelo Jon. Próximo capítulo teremos o desfecho desta novela mexicana e uma participação maior do Ned Stark. Espero que gostem e comentem.**_

_**Bjus. Bee.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Ele deixou a casa dos Stark pouco tempo depois de saber o resultado do teste. Não ficou para falar com Ned de homem pra homem, nem receber os olhares escandalizados de Cat e Sansa. Arya precisava de espaço e tempo pra pensar e ele não queria que ela se sentisse pressionada naquele momento.

Jon tentou continuar a sua rotina normal no dia seguinte, mas tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era em como sua vida havia mudado drasticamente desde aquele baile de máscaras. Aquilo serviu para que ele se tornasse um homem mais corajoso e levemente relapso com seu senso de responsabilidade. Ao mesmo tempo ele se permitiu embarcar numa relação sem pressão de tornar aquilo um compromisso maduro, estável e sem se preocupar com perspectivas de um futuro. A gravidez dela foi um descuido e uma fatalidade, o pedido de casamento foi uma saída racional para garantir a Arya alguma segurança e todo conforto do mundo para o filho deles.

Mesmo assim ele se culpava por ter sido irresponsável o bastante para esquecer do preservativo. Um descuido como aquele estava colocando em choque não só a vida dele, como também afetaria diretamente todos os planos que Arya havia feito para o próprio futuro. Ela estava confusa, com medo e tinha de redefinir suas prioridades naquele momento. Talvez ela decidisse que um filho não era o que ela queria, talvez o culpasse por ter tirado dela suas escolhas, ou apenas desistisse dele de uma vez.

Aegon havia sumido durante todo aquele dia. Jon desconfiava que o irmão estava se sentindo envergonhado por toda confusão que ele e Sansa acabaram criando. Por um momento ele chegou a sentir falta do humor desmedido do irmão e do alívio que aquela personalidade extravagante era para os dias austeros dele.

Estava tentado a deixar o resto dos compromissos de lado e tentar falar com Arya mais uma vez, quando o telefone do escritório dele tocou. Sua secretaria anunciou que Ned Stark estava do lado de fora da sala de Jon, esperando para ter uma audiência com o dono das empresas Targaryen.

Ele respirou fundo. Não era como se ele pudesse dispensar Ned sem ao menos lhe dar algumas explicações possivelmente implorar o perdão do homem a quem ele considerava como um segundo pai.

Eddard Stark pediu licença e entrou na sala dele. Jon se levantou para recebê-lo e fez sinal para que Ned se sentasse. Os dois se encararam por um breve instante e pela primeira vez Jon se sentiu realmente envergonhado de seu comportamento nos últimos tempos.

- Confesso que eu não estava preparado para vê-lo tão cedo, Ned. – Jon disse sério.

- Situações drásticas requerem rapidez nas ações. Eu lhe ensinei isso, lembra-se? – Ned perguntou.

- É claro que sim. – Jon respondeu encolhendo os ombros – Eu sinto muito que as coisas tenham acontecido de uma maneira tão descontrolada. – Ned respirou fundo, como se ponderasse suas palavras.

- Não posso dizer que estou feliz com tudo isso. – Ned disse com seu semblante sério – De certa forma eu sempre temi e até esperei que Arya acabasse se metendo em problemas realmente sérios, mas descobrir que você é o pai do filho que ela está esperando...Jon, isso foi um golpe duro.

Jon sentiu os olhos arderem e o coração ser espremido dentro de seu peito. Ele não tinha o que dizer em sua defesa. Qualquer coisa que ele dissesse naquele momento seria uma desculpa ruim, uma justificativa fraca diante de alguém que ele tinha em tão alta estima. Até aquele momento Jon havia imaginado que Robb seria a pessoa que ele mais lamentaria magoar, mas ficar cara a cara com Ned provava que aquele pensamento estava errado.

- Me perdoe. – aquelas palavras saíram da boca dele como se lhe custassem dez anos de vida. Ele notou que o semblante de Ned havia suavizado um pouco e aquilo lhe deu um pouco mais de segurança.

- Bem, eu acho que não tenho muita escolha no assunto. – Ned respondeu – Você é o pai do meu primeiro neto. Além do mais, eu sempre o considerei como um filho. Entretanto, acho que mereço algumas explicações. Eu ouvi a versão da minha filha, mas quero saber de você porque tudo isso aconteceu?

- Deve saber como eu e ela nos reencontramos, eu suponho. – Jon sondou o território.

- Ela me contou. – Ned pareceu perturbado – E também me disse que tentou evitá-lo por semanas até você aparecer na porta de escola dela. Isso me parece tão diferente de tudo aquilo que eu conheço a seu respeito que nem sei o que pensar, Jon.

- Ela não mentiu. – Jon assumiu sentindo-se envergonhado – Eu queria falar com ela mais uma vez. Não conseguia pensar em outra coisa desde a noite da festa. Eu a procurei, nós conversamos e a partir daí começamos a namorar.

- Uma menor de idade. Tem noção de tudo o que poderia ter acontecido se alguém da imprensa visse? – Eddard perguntou severo – Eu deveria estar revoltado com você, mas tudo o que eu consigo pensar é que algo deve ter acontecido pra justificar esse comportamento.

- E aconteceu. – Jon concordou – Sei que pode parecer absurdo, mas eu me apaixonei pela sua filha. Acho até que uma parte de mim sempre tomou Arya como um referencial feminino muito importante, até eu me deparar com ela adulta.

- Então porque escondeu isso de nós durante todo este tempo? – Ned insistiu – Eu não teria me oposto ao namoro de vocês, Jon. Eu só odeio a sensação de ter sido enganado por duas das pessoas que eu mais amo no mundo. – aquilo sim foi um golpe duro para ele.

- Eu queria. – ele respondeu – Eu queria tornar nosso namoro público assim que ela completasse dezoito anos. Arya insistiu que eu desse mais tempo a ela para que ela pudesse preparar vocês. Chegou a alegar que eu a esta pressionando de mais para que ela tomasse uma atitude e isso chegou a causar uma briga.

- Posso saber o que pretende fazer agora? – Ned perguntou sério e determinado.

- O que eu vou fazer depende da decisão dela. – ele respondeu sério – É Arya quem tem que decidir se quer ou não a gravidez e principalmente se quer ou não aceitar o que eu tenho a oferecer a ela. Quanto às minhas responsabilidades como pai, com essas não precisa se preocupar. Eu quero ser o pai desta criança.

- Cat conversou com ela ontem. Arya não está considerando aborto ou nada do tipo. – Ned disse de forma austera – O que exatamente você ofereceu a ela, Jon?

- Eu a pedi em casamento. – ele falou por fim – Ela será a mãe do meu filho, ela já revirou minha vida de pernas pro ar e tudo o que eu sei é que eu amo a sua filha. Desesperadamente, eu diria. Mas é ela quem vai decidir isso, não posso e nem vou obrigá-la a dar um passo tão grande se ela não se sentir preparada pra isso.

- Ao menos neste ponto você está agindo como o homem que eu sei que você é. – Ned disse levemente aliviado – Eu não sei o que te dizer, Jon. Particularmente eu não quero ver minha filha casada aos dezoito anos, mesmo nestas condições, mas também sei o reflexo que isso pode ter na sua imagem. A diretoria e os acionistas não vão gostar nem um pouco quando a notícia for a público. Aparentemente Arya conseguiu colocar o império que seu pai construiu em xeque.

- Não estou me importando com a diretoria, nem com os acionistas neste momento. – Jon respondeu convicto – Já passamos por momentos ruins antes, duvido que este tenha potencial pra acabar definitivamente com a nossa imagem. Como eu disse, não vou obrigá-la a aceitar, também não quero que vocês a pressionem neste sentido. É uma decisão dela.

- Robb está indignado com você. – Ned disse massageando a cabeça – Não pode imaginar o quanto ele está se sentindo traído por vocês.

- Na verdade eu posso sim. – Jon disse sério – Eu não queria que nada tivesse acontecido desta forma. Teria sido tão mais fácil se eu a tivesse reencontrado só depois do aniversário dela, ou em uma situação menos controversa. Talvez, se Arya tivesse concordado em falar logo que nós estávamos juntos nada disso teria acontecido.

- Você trocou Ygritte por Arya. – Ned balançou a cabeça de leve – Você sempre gostou de mulheres complicadas, não é mesmo? – havia um toque de humor naquele comentário – Nem chega a ser surpreendente que vocês tenham acabado juntos. Eu ainda me lembro de como você fazia todas as vontades dela e de como Arya o adorava. Isso tudo só é muito repentino.

- Também não é a forma como eu pretendia que as coisas tivessem acontecido. – Jon afirmou.

- O que me espanta é você não ter me perguntado o que eu acho que ela vai decidir. – Ned acrescentou. Jon arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Por favor, me diga. Eu estou bem ansioso com toda essa expectativa. – Jon respondeu.

- Arya pode ser imprevisível a maior parte do tempo, mas pelo que eu entendi o relacionamento de vocês é o mais longo que ela já teve e você é de longe o melhor pretendente que já apareceu lá em casa. Sinceramente, em parte eu estou aliviado que você seja o pai do meu neto. – Ned disse de forma simpática – Eu acho que ela realmente gosta de você, Jon. Por tudo o que eu ouvi da conversa dela com Cat, bem...Arya o defendeu com veemência. Ela gosta de você, talvez o bastante para criar coragem e aceitar o pedido. Se tiverem uma menina, um dia você também vai descobrir o quanto é difícil admitir que ela cresceu e que você já não é mais o único homem da vida dela. Pelo menos eu sei que você é um homem descente e gosta dela, isso é tudo o que um pai pode desejar pra própria filha.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ela se trancou no próprio quarto depois que Jon saiu da casa. Não queria encontrar ninguém naquele momento. Não quando ela ainda precisava assimilar a ideia de que havia algo crescendo dentro dela. Era um pensamento assustador, seguido pela sensação de que sua vida já não lhe pertencia mais.

Jon foi muito claro quando falou sobre a repercussão que aquilo teria assim que a notícia fosse a público. Por um breve instante ela chegou a cogitar a hipótese de um aborto, mas aquilo não era a resposta para o problema. Além disso Arya teria de ser cega para não notar o quanto Jon queria aquela criança. Independente da decisão que ela tomasse, aquilo refletiria nele também.

E como era de se esperar, ele fez aquilo que era honrado e a pediu em casamento. Arya se jogou sobre a cama e ficou encarando o teto enquanto suas mãos brincavam com a corrente que ele havia dado a ela de presente de aniversário. Seria mais fácil se Jon não mexesse tanto com ela, se ele fosse só mais um dos caras sem futuro com quem ela saia, ou se ele não fizesse tanta questão de deixar evidente que estava apaixonado por ela.

Ela poderia abrir mão, poderia deixá-lo sem remorso e com quase nenhuma dor a respeito, mas aquilo já não era mais possível. Sem que ela se desse conta, Jon havia tomado conta dos pensamentos dela, redefinido os rumos de sua vida ao ponto dela se pegar desejando que o que eles tinham durasse pra sempre. Ela se perguntou quando havia se tornado tão pateticamente romântica quanto Sansa.

Alguém bateu na porta e ignorou o desejo dela de ficar sozinha. A porta abriu e Catelyn entrou, sentou-se ao lado da filha e colocou a cabeça de Arya sobre seu colo. Eram tão raras as vezes que a mãe havia feito aquilo por ela, em parte porque Arya sempre se considerou autossuficiente o bastante para não precisar do carinho de ninguém, mas a verdade é que aquilo era reconfortante.

- Amanhã nós duas vamos ao médico. – ela disse enquanto passava as mãos pelo cabelo da filha – Vamos fazer os exames e ter certeza de que está tudo bem com você e com o bebê.

- Eu não quero pensar nisso agora. – Arya disse num tom fraco.

- O agora é tudo o que você tem. – Cat disse – Você poderia ter pensado antes, poderia ter evitado tudo isso se apenas tivesse sido honesta com todos nós, mas você não fez isso. Suas decisões daqui pra frente vão refletir em muita gente é bom se habituar a lidar com a pressão e a tomar decisões difíceis.

- A senhora está muito brava comigo? – Arya perguntou amedrontada.

- Estou, mas você já aprontou tanta coisa que isso nem chega a ser uma grande surpresa. – Cat respondeu sincera – Mas ao mesmo tempo a ideia de ter meu primeiro neto é emocionante, mesmo nestas circunstâncias e mesmo que o pai seja Jon.

- Por que a implicância com ele? – Arya perguntou de forma impertinente.

- Ele é mais velho que você, é o chefe do seu pai e em tese deveria ter mais bom senso antes de se meter numa situação como esta. Vocês dois foram irresponsáveis, mas eu sempre tive a sensação de que você nunca ia sossegar sem antes conseguir alguma coisa com ele, nem que fosse uma aventura.

- A senhora me ofende deste jeito. – Arya resmungou e Cat riu.

- Você nunca viu como ficava perto dele quando era criança. Eu sempre tive problemas pra conseguir que você colocasse um vestido pra qualquer evento, mas bastava dizer que Jon estaria presente que você corria pro seu quarto e procurava seu melhor vestido e até penteava o cabelo sem eu ter que mandar. – Cat disse com um toque de humor – O pior é que eu o via se desdobrando pra agradar você também. Eu me perguntava se aquilo não era uma forma cruel de incentivar sua paixonite e se um dia aquilo acabaria se tornando uma grande decepção pra você. Ao menos ele é um rapaz correto e assume suas responsabilidades. É o mínimo que ele podia fazer por você.

- Você fala como se ele fosse sair correndo a qualquer momento. – Arya retrucou – A senhora não faz a menor ideia de como ele é.

- O que eu sei é que não custaria nada a ele virar as costas pra você numa situação como esta. – Cat respondeu – Esse tipo de coisa acontece todos os dias.

- Jon não faria isso. – Arya se sentou na cama, afastando as mãos da mãe – Pode acreditar, ele está extasiado com a ideia de ser pai. Ele sempre quis isso, sempre quis construir uma família. É assustador estar ao lado de uma pessoa que tem tanta certeza sobre o que quer pro futuro, quando eu não sei nem o que pretendo fazer no ano que vem, além de trocar fraudas.

- É bom saber que ele está determinado em apoiá-la. Não vou mentir pra você, ser mãe não é uma tarefa fácil. – Cat disse.

- Ele está mais do que determinado a me apoiar. Ele me pediu em casamento, pelo amor de Deus! – Arya disse levando a mão a testa – Que tipo de cara faz isso hoje em dia?

- Aparentemente, Jon Targaryen. – Cat respondeu surpresa – Você já deu uma resposta a ele?

- Não. – Arya respondeu – Eu pedi um tempo pra pensar e ele concordou. Eu não quero piorar a situação e sinceramente não sei se casar com ele resolve, ou piora o problema.

- Você gosta dele? – Cat perguntou.

- Eu não teria tantas dúvidas se não gostasse. – Arya respondeu – Em alguns meses ele entrou na minha vida e virou tudo de pernas pro ar. Eu penso nele o tempo todo, nós brigamos uma vez e eu fui atrás dele pedindo desculpas, eu estou considerando a ideia de me casar com ele. Acredite, eu não faria nada disso se eu não amasse aquele imbecil com síndrome de príncipe encantado.

- Então talvez seja hora de você perder esse medo de fazer a escolha errada e arriscar. – Cat disse sorrindo pra ela – Jon sempre foi uma parte da família de qualquer jeito, e eu prefiro ver meu neto com um pai presente e você do lado de alguém que está disposto a tomar até socos do Robb por você.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dois dias haviam se passado sem que Arya desse qualquer sinal de vida. Jon já estava preocupado com a falta de notícias, mas ao menos Aegon fez o favor de entrar em contato com Sansa e ela disse que Arya havia ido ao médico com Cat para fazer todos os exames necessários.

Aquilo o deixou parcialmente aliviado. Ao menos Arya estava se cuidando e Catelyn tinha experiência no assunto. Ele estacionou o carro na garagem e pensou em ligar para ela pra saber se havia corrido tudo bem na consulta.

Ele abriu a porta do apartamento e ascendeu a luz. Para sua surpresa Arya estava sentada no sofá, abraçada as próprias pernas como costumava fazer desde criança. Ela não disse nada, apenas esperou até que ele se sentasse ao lado dela no sofá.

- Como conseguiu entrar no apartamento? – Jon quebrou o silencio.

- Aegon me deu a chave. – ela respondeu – Eu disse que queria fazer uma surpresa, mas eu não sei cozinhar tão bem quanto você, então provavelmente nós dois acabaríamos com indigestão no fim da noite. – Jon sorriu e a puxou para um abraço.

- Está tudo bem? Sansa disse que você foi ao medico ontem. – ele disse.

- Tudo certo pelo que eu entendi. E aparentemente eu estou no segundo mês e sem nenhum enjoo, ou coisa do tipo. – ela respondeu – Só sono e vertigens de vez em quando. Soube que meu pai falou com você ontem. Como foi?

- Difícil. – Jon respondeu sério – Você sabe que ele é como um segundo pai pra mim e eu não esperava chegar ao ponto em que eu o veria decepcionado comigo.

- Isso eu posso entender. – ela concordou – Ainda acho que minha mãe pensa em você como um vilão de quinta categoria que roubou a menininha dela no meio da noite.

- Eu sempre achei que era essa a imagem que Cat fazia de mim, mesmo antes de ficarmos juntos. – ele comentou rindo – Acho que ela desconfiava que um dia eu acabaria seduzindo você descaradamente.

- É melhor deixarmos a minha mãe na ignorância quanto a essa parte da história. – Arya completou rindo.

- Já decidiu o que vai fazer agora? – Jon perguntou.

- Faculdade ano que vem está fora de cogitação, mas eu pretendo voltar a estudar assim que puder. – ela disse séria – Administração de Empresas talvez.

- Uma boa opção. Quando se formar pode trabalhar comigo. – ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Um passo de cada vez, Jon. – ela responde séria – Primeiro eu vou ter que sobreviver a uma gravidez.

- E vai se cuidar direito. – ele completou – Sem riscos desnecessários.

- Eu sei. Meu treinador vai ficar furioso quando souber que não vou poder competir mais. – ela disse.

- Ele vai ter que se conformar com isso. – Jon respondeu sorrindo – E eu acho que logo vou ter que converter o escritório que tenho aqui em um berçário.

- Ainda está cedo pra pensar nisso. – Arya disse rindo – Temos alguns meses pela frente e muita coisa ainda pode acontecer.

- Robb pode tentar me socar outra vez. – Jon sugeriu.

- Ou Aegon pode decidir virar um padre e Sansa entraria em desespero. – Arya disse rindo – Não conte a ninguém, mas eu acho que ela sente uma atração fatal por ele.

- Isso seria um problema. – Jon comentou.

- Ou talvez seja a solução pra necessidade que a minha irmã tem de se intrometer na vida dos outros. Ela bem que poderia aproveitar um pouco a vida com o Aegon. Ele tem uma fama e tanto. – Arya disse rindo – Talvez eu devesse ter olhado pra ele, ao invés de ficar com o irmão certinho logo de cara.

- Não acredite em boatos, tenho certeza de que meu irmão não é isso tudo. – Jon respondeu rabugento – E eu me lembro de ouvir você falar algumas vezes que eu era bom de cama.

- Com ciúmes? – ela perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- É, eu estou sim. – Jon respondeu rabugento.

- Não devia. – ela disse beijando a boca dele de leve – Afinal de contas eu já estou muito bem atada a você. Tenha um pouco mais de fé na sua mulher. Não podemos começar uma vida juntos se você ficar dando crise de ciúmes o tempo todo.

- E nós estamos começando uma vida juntos? – ele perguntou cuidadoso. Arya sorriu e passou a mão nos cabelos dele.

- Achei que tinha me pedido em casamento. – ela disse.

- Eu pedi. – Jon concordou.

- E eu estou aceitando. – ela respondeu encarando-o diretamente nos olhos – Não sei se é a melhor solução, mas você já me fez reconsiderar tanta coisa na minha vida nos últimos meses que talvez o certo seja seguir o protocolo.

- Eu não quero que aceite e fique comigo por causa de protocolos, ou porque é isso o que esperam de você. – Jon disse afastando uma mecha de cabelo que caia sobre os olhos dela – Se não se sentir preparada pra isso eu vou entender, Arya.

- Jon, eu quero casar com você. – ela respondeu encarando-o diretamente nos olhos – Eu amo você desde que eu tinha nove anos e você era só o amigo do meu irmão mais velho. Nós já mechemos o bastante com a vida um do outro, então porque não fazer o serviço completo?

- Então acho melhor eu fazer um pedido descente. – ele disse sorrindo para ela – Espere aqui.

Jon se levantou do sofá e foi até o quarto. Tirou de dentro do cofre uma caixinha coberta em veludo negro e voltou para a sala. Ele se ajoelhou diante dela, encarou Arya diretamente nos olhos e mostrou a caixa. Ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e ficou esperando para que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

- Eu não acredito que você já tinha até um anel preparado. – ela comentou fazendo-o rir.

- Não me desconcentre, eu estou tentando fazer um pedido de casamento digno. – Jon resmungou – Nós começamos no escuro, usando máscaras e sem saber a identidade um do outro, mas agora todas as luzes estão acesas, eu estou olhando nos seus olhos e te pedindo pra se casar comigo, porque eu tenho certeza de que você é a mulher da minha vida. Não vai ser fácil, nós vamos passar por inúmeros problemas, mas eu quero arriscar tudo por você. Arya, você aceita se casar comigo? – Jon abriu a caixa revelando o solitário de rubi e ouro branco, cercado por dois diamantes. Era uma joia digna de uma rainha, algo escandaloso, ou como Aegon gostava de dizer, obsceno.

Arya respirou fundo e estendeu a mão a ele sorrindo.

- Eu aceito. – ela disse convicta. Jon retirou o anel da caixa e deslizou pelo dedo dela. Era um anel lindo e pouco convencional, mas ficava bem nela – Ainda não acredito que você já tinha comprado um anel.

- Esse eu não comprei. – ele respondeu sorrindo – Esse é uma herança de família. Meu pai deu pra minha mãe quando a pediu em casamento, como Aegon disse convictamente que não tinha intenção de se casar, ele abriu mão de toda e qualquer pretensão a este anel. Acho que meus pais ficariam felizes em saber que eu encontrei a pessoa certa para usá-lo.

_**Nota da autora: Como prometido, capítulo totalmente emocional e cheio de conversas tensas e significativas, com direito a Ned e Cat transmitindo sua sabedoria e botando juízo na cabeça dos dois. Nada de Aegon e Sansa por hoje, mas eu prometo que no próximo eu desconto. **__**Próximo capítulo "My Big Fat Stark/Targaryen Wedding"! Espero que gostem e comentem.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Aviso: Este capítulo foi escrito sob condições críticas e contém cenas impróprias para menores de 18 anos. Não aconselhável para pessoas com nervos fracos, pressão alta, ou cardiopatas. XD Sim, está ligeiramente tenso. Leiam por sua conta e risco XD.**

Era o dia do casamento dela, mas Arya estava mais interessada em uma caixa de bombons do que no andamento dos preparativos. Nem por milagre ela teria conseguido deixar o cabelo num tamanho digno para um penteado e todo mundo sabia disso, mas a irmã dela se recusava a perdoar Arya por isso.

Pelo menos Sansa havia encontrado outro passatempo enquanto elas e a senhora Stark estavam no salão de beleza se preparando para a cerimônia. A cada cinco minutos a irmã dela soltava um gritinho de entusiasmo, ou resmungava alguma coisa, enquanto folheava a revista. Aparentemente havia pelo menos cinco páginas de matéria falando sobre o casamento.

Jon não mentiu quando disse que a imprensa iria a loucura quando descobrisse que eles estavam juntos. É claro que a gravidez dela e o casamento às pressas tornaram a coisa toda muito mais interessante. Varys teve alguns meses turbulentos e tudo o que Arya queria era passar o resto da gravidez trancada no apartamento para evitar ser fotografada com uma barriga daquele tamanho.

Ela estava enorme e não importava o que a mãe dela dissesse pra fazê-la se sentir melhor, Arya ainda achava que era impossível uma mulher ficar bem quanto tinha uma barriga do tamanho de uma melancia. Apesar dela ter sérias dúvidas quanto a própria aparência, Sansa conseguiu operar um milagre ao conseguir aquele vestido de noiva.

Os ombros dela ficavam nus e o decote era um tomara que caia reto. A saia folgada começava pouco abaixo dos seios dela e disfarçava o tamanho da barriga. Ela podia até ver a capa das revistas de fofoca no dia seguinte. Fotos dela por todos os lados com a legenda "Um Balão Branco" em baixo. Sua linha de raciocínio foi interrompida pela risada escandalosa de Sansa.

- Meu Deus, você precisa ler isso! – a irmã disse ainda folheando a revista – Há uma parte dedicada ao insuportável do seu futuro cunhado. Esse Varys é impagável quando decide ser maldoso.

- Me deixa ler isso ai. – Arya disse já cansada do falatório da irmã. Ela não sabia dizer aonde estava com a cabeça quando perdoou Sansa por toda confusão que acabou num pedido de casamento, mas o fato é que ela perdoou e agora a irmã era também sua madrinha.

Arya pegou a revista e começou a folhear para saber o que tanto estavam falando sobre ela e Jon. Ela achou a reportagem sobre Aegon no canto de uma das primeiras páginas com uma foto em que o cunhado estava particularmente bem vestido. O título da matéria "Um homem mortalmente bonito".

_"As nossas caras leitoras ainda solteiras não precisam se desesperar tão cedo. Apesar de Jon Targaryen ter sido fisgado, o nosso adorado príncipe dos tabloides, Aegon Targaryen, ainda é um solteiro convicto. Cabe lembrar que as interessadas no rapaz devem manter em mente que este é um empreendimento de alto risco e com baixo retorno financeiro. Além de ter se desfeito de noventa por cento das ações das empresas Targaryen herdadas por ele após a morte do pai, o nosso playboy favorito é conhecido por esbanjar rios de dinheiro em noitadas, carros de luxo e já se meteu em varias confusões com a polícia. Se algo pode ser dito em favor do rapaz é que Aegon é de longe o solteiro mais bonito da cidade, além de nunca ter se descuidado no quesito paternidade._

_ Todas as donzelas indefesas amam um cafajeste e nosso Aegon é um perito no assunto. Em sua lista de ex namoradas encontram-se modelos famosas, atrizes de Holliwood, dançarinas de casas noturnas, médicas renomadas, advogadas (inclusive uma destas garotas da lei foi responsável por defendê-lo em uma investigação de paternidade) e até mesmo tratadoras de animais. A lista é longa, mas nenhuma destas senhoritas conseguiu fisgar o nosso pequeno príncipe. Agora que o irmão mais velho está a um passo do altar, está aberta a temporada de caça a Aegon Targaryen. Preparem os alfinetes para furar as camisinhas. Quem consegue amarrar o milionário? Que vença a melhor."_

Arya estava rindo na metade da reportagem. Com certeza Aegon estava espumando de raiva com aquela matéria. Afinal de contas, não era como se ele já não tivesse problemas o suficiente com mulheres. Pra completar, ninguém mencionou o porque ele vendeu as ações, ou o fato de que ele era dono de um dos principais hotéis de luxo da cidade, o que fazia com que ele parecesse um pobre miserável.

- Eu realmente queria ter metade da criatividade desse cara pra destilar tanto veneno. – Arya comentou – Aegon não vai gostar nenhum pouco.

- Oh ele merece cada um dos elogios. – Sansa disse num esforço de ser irônica.

- Sansa, faça um favor à humanidade e se jogue em cima do meu cunhado hoje. Assim você supera de uma vez toda essa tensão sexual reprimida que existe entre vocês e eu e Jon vamos poder ficar sossegados sabendo que ao menos o próximo escândalo vai ficar em família. – Arya disse ácida.

- Deus proíba! Eu e aquele depravado juntos seria um desastre. – Sansa disse indignada.

- O que você chama de desastre, eu chamo de orgasmo. E vai por mim, você está precisando de um urgentemente. – Arya disse debochada – Opa, tem uma falando sobre mim.

_"Para quem está se perguntando até agora quem é a sortuda que conseguiu arrematar o coração do milionário do momento, nós pesquisamos tudo o que há para saber sobre Arya Stark. _

_ A senhorita Stark, apesar do jeito rebelde de rockeira adolescente, é a neta de Hoster Tully, o dono da maior empresa alimentícia especializada em frutos do mar. Filha de Eddard Stark, conselheiro e mentor de Jon Targaryen desde a morte dos pais do rapaz, a menina foi educada em ótimas escolas e aos quinze anos começou a se destacar na esgrima, chegando a se classificar para o campeonato nacional. Dona de personalidade forte e estilo marcante, a garota conseguiu revirar o mercado financeiro ao anunciar o noivado com o dono das empresas Targaryen._

_ Todos sabem que o motivo desta união repentina foi a gravidez acidental da moça, mesmo assim Jon Targaryen declarou com todas as letras que __**'Apesar de não ter sido planejada, a gravidez é mais do que bem vinda. Eu já tinha certeza de que Arya era a mulher da minha vida, a gravidez apenas acelerou a ordem natural dos acontecimentos'**__. E há quem diga que príncipe encantado não existe. Jon Targaryen está ai pra provar o contrário, pena que o bonitão já encontrou sua Cinderella. William e Kate que nos perdoem, mas este é o nosso Casamento Real"._

- Sério, eu me pergunto como alguém lê essa porcaria. – Arya resmungou.

- Dê graças a Deus porque ninguém comentou uma palavra sobre seu ex namorado delinquente juvenil. – Sansa resmungou – Só aquela vadia que foi noiva do Jon apareceu dando uma declaração.

- E o que foi que ela disse? – Arya perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Que Jon traiu ela com você e que você estava longe de ser a boa moça que todos estavam falando e que a gravidez foi golpe. – Sansa disse – Se um dia eu encontrar aquele projeto de vadia, juro que não vai sobrar um fio de cabelo ruivo pra contar história.

- Ela vai precisar fazer mais do que isso se quiser me tirar do sério. – Arya disse enquanto alisava a barriga e se olhava no espelho pela última vez – Eu vou ficar realmente feliz depois que essa menina nascer. A mamãe te ama, mas carregar você na barriga faz minhas costas doerem e os tornozelos incharem. – ela conversou com a própria barriga.

Arya se olhou no espelho mais uma vez. O colar com o pingente de diamante amarelo descansava pouco a baixo da clavícula dela. A maquiagem era discreta e na cabeça havia apenas uma casquete. Ela sentiu vontade de chorar e no instante seguinte quis gritar consigo por estar sendo tão ridiculamente romântica. Aquela gravidez estava mexendo com os hormônios dela de um jeito irritante.

Ned bateu na porta avisando que já estava na hora. Arya respirou fundo. Sansa segurou a mão da irmã e apertou de leve, tentando encorajá-la. Cat se assegurou de que as filhas estavam em ordem. Arya levou a mão à barriga mais uma vez.

- Hora de encontrar o papai. – Arya disse sorrindo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ele estava nervoso. É claro que ele estava nervoso! Alguém tem o direito de se sentir diferente no dia do próprio casamento? Pelo menos Jon tinha o consolo de saber que o irmão estava ainda mais ansioso do que ele. Desde a confirmação do sexo do bebê, Aegon estava em êxtase com a ideia de ser tio de uma menina.

Arya havia discutido algumas vezes com Aegon por causa do quarto da bebê. Jon nunca esperou chegar em casa e encontrar a noiva e o irmão discutindo para saber qual seria a cor da decoração. Aegon queria rosa, por que segundo ele a sobrinha merecia um quarto digno de todas as princesas Disney. Arya não conseguia ficar num quarto cor de rosa sem enjoar e insistiu que mudassem a cor pra lilás, que era uma opção mais tolerável. Obviamente, Arya ganhou a discussão.

Em menos de cinco meses o casamento foi organizado. Ao contrário do que Arya queria, o evento seria realizado com toda pompa, para alegria geral da imprensa. Aegon cedeu o melhor salão de festas do hotel para a recepção e havia algo em torno de quinhentos convidados presentes para testemunharem o casamento civil.

Ele já começava a sentir as mãos suadas e a ansiedade só aumentava a cada minuto. Aegon estava parado atrás dele, tentando acalma-lo, mas não estava dando muito certo. Jon bebeu um gole de uísque numa tentativa desesperada de acalmar os próprios nervos.

Era ridículo, mas ele já começava a pensar que talvez Arya tivesse mudado de ideia e não quisesse mais o casamento. Ela poderia apenas sumir, sair escondida do hotel e não deixar nenhuma pista de onde estava indo. Cada opção era mais improvável do que a outra, mas não dava pra fazer de conta que uma garota de dezoito anos tem certeza absoluta do que quer para a própria vida.

- Calma. Respira. Se continuar desse jeito vai ter um infarto no meio do casamento e ai eu tenho certeza de que Robb vai até o inferno só pra te matar de novo. – Aegon disse.

- E se ela tiver mudado de ideia? – Jon finalmente verbalizou o que o estava incomodando.

- Aquele projeto de Lolita não teria coragem de fazer uma coisa dessas. Além do mais, os seguranças do hotel vão ficar de olho nela. – Aegon disse piscando o olho para o irmão.

- Só não deixe ela saber disso. Ela vai ficar furiosa. – Jon pediu.

- Eu não ligo. Só não podia correr o risco dela decidir ter uma crise existencial e deixar meu irmão no altar com cara de tacho. – ele respondeu – Muito menos carregando a minha sobrinha na barriga.

- Eu sabia que não devia ter te chamado pra ser o padrinho dela. Você vai estragar a minha filha até não poder mais. – Jon resmungou.

- Mas vai gostar de me ter por perto quando ela começar a namorar. Não existirá lugar seguro para qualquer safado que tentar roubar nossa princesinha. – Aegon disse orgulhoso.

- Por que não pensar em ter seus próprios filhos, só pra variar? – Jon insistiu.

- Não sendo com minha outra irmã, eu concordo com ele. – Robb se aproximou com cara de desagrado. Não havia sido fácil fazê-lo aceitar a ideia do casamento e da gravidez, mas no fim das contas lá estava ele, vestindo terno e tentando parecer um bom cunhado – E você vê se não passa mal. Eu posso perdoar você por ter engravidado minha irmãzinha, mas se o casamento for cancelado porque você passou mal eu juro que vou te mandar pra fazer companhia pro seu pai pessoalmente.

- Cruzes, como você é mal humorado, Stark. – Aegon respondeu – Nem Ned fez metade da cena que você fez e olha que ele tinha todo direito do mundo. Vê se supera de uma vez. Nós seremos todos uma grande família feliz, se a doida da sua irmã não resolver ser a nova Noiva em Fuga.

- Você acha que minha irmã é uma covarde? – Robb rosnou em resposta – Arya não foge da briga.

- Até por que com uma barriga daquele tamanho ninguém consegue ser rápido o bastante. – Aegon revidou a provocação.

- Dá pra vocês calarem a boca?! – Jon finalmente perdeu a paciência – Em primeiro lugar, eu não vou cancelar o casamento nem que eu tenha que eu tenha que fazer meus votos num hospital, em segundo lugar eu gostaria que vocês dois parassem com essa discussão ridícula e respeitassem um pouco mais a minha noiva. Obrigado.

- Que gracinha dele. – Aegon provocou – Eu até acreditei que a Arya é o exemplo perfeito de donzela indefesa depois desse discurso. Tenho medo de dormir e acordar um dia tão ridiculamente apaixonado quanto você.

- Isso pode acontecer antes do que você imagina e pode apostar que eu vou fazer questão de me lembrar deste comentário quando for você o noivo à beira de uma crise de ansiedade. – Jon revidou. A música começou a tocar, anunciando a chegada da noiva.

- Cala a boca Targaryen e olhos no jogo. – Robb disse sério – E se pensar em dizer não vou fazer aquele soco parecer brincadeira de criança.

- Quando foi que se tornou uma pessoa tão adorável, cunhado? – Jon revidou debochado, fazendo Aegon se contorcer pra controlar o riso – Não se preocupe. Esse é o meu jogo. – ele olhou para o fim do salão. Seus olhos avistaram Arya imediatamente, vestida de branco e mais linda do que ele jamais imaginaria. Ele sorriu confiante enquanto ela se aproximava – E aquele é o meu prêmio.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**Break me on the thirty-seventh hour  
Tout me, doubt me, show me all of your power  
I will watch you rise on my back from the ground  
Friend or foe?  
I don't know  
Do you like what you've found?  
**_

Já devia ser o terceiro copo de uísque que ele esvaziava. Aegon avistou o irmão dançando com Arya. Como alguém conseguia ir pra forca com tanta boa vontade? Sério! Jon adquiriu o paco completo da vida adulta em menos de um ano e parecia ridiculamente feliz com aquilo. O pior é que ele não era o único. Robb estava abraçado com Jayne do outro lado do salão fazendo de conta que estavam num mundinho particular. Ned estava beijando a esposa e sorrindo, o que era assustador. Todo mundo parecia estar acompanhado e feliz, menos ele.

Ele e o tal do Gendry Baratheon, que conseguia ser uma figura digna de pena enquanto olhava pra noiva com olhos de cachorro abandonado e uma esperança ridícula de que Arya mudasse de ideia e se jogasse nos braços dele. Não dava pra ficar mais patético do que aquilo.

Aegon não queria se sentir abandonado, mas era um sentimento inevitável. Seu irmão, melhor amigo e praticamente o único referencial de família que havia sobrado após a morte dos pais, estava casado e com uma filha a caminho. Por mais que aquele jeito certinho de Jon o incomodasse e às vezes até o levasse a loucura, ele sempre foi a pessoa que estava do lado de Aegon nos melhores e nos piores momentos. Agora não havia mais espaço para os problemas do irmão libertino na vida dele.

Não que ele não estivesse feliz por Jon e Arya. Ele realmente achava que a garota foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na vida do dono das empresas Targaryen nos últimos anos, mas ela e todo aquele jeito de adolescente rebelde estava ocupando o lugar que antes era só dele e de suas infinitas crises.

Ele se levantou da mesa e decidiu dar uma volta pelo salão e avaliar as possibilidades. Se Aegon Targaryen se sentia solitário, então devia haver pelo menos uma alma feminina desavisada disposta a lhe fazer companhia, ainda mais depois daquele artigo ridículo na coluna de fofocas.

Ele a avistou sentada sozinha do outro lado do salão. Apesar de estar sorrindo e agindo como a maldita dama perfeita, Aegon podia jurar que Sansa estava se sentindo quase tão perdida quanto ele. Arya era a irmã com quem ela sempre teve problemas e agora que estava indo embora, deixaria um vazio desconcertante na vida da garota Stark mais velha.

De todas as pessoas do mundo, nenhuma conseguia irritá-lo tanto quanto Sansa conseguia. Toda aquela pose de modelo da moral e dos bons costumes, aquelas paranoias, a histeria e o discurso sobre boas maneiras o deixavam louco. Havia certas horas que tudo o que ele queria era pular no pescoço dela e asfixiá-la, mas ai ela olhava pra ele com aqueles olhos azuis. Aquele cabelo vermelho que o fazia querer passar os dedos pelas mechas. A boca...

Não, aquilo não era sensato e desde que Robb descobriu que Arya estava grávida também não podia ser considerado como um pensamento seguro, mas... Perigo era o nome do meio de Aegon Targaryen e se Sansa estava tão solitária quanto ele, talvez aquilo pudesse ser considerado até como um ato de cavalheirismo.

Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo para ajeitá-lo. Endireitou a roupa sobre o corpo. Conferiu o hálito e depois colocou a mão no bolso, já preparando seu melhor sorriso. A missão da noite era seduzir Sansa Stark, ou morrer tentando.

_**Because I will one day shine with you  
I'll shine on a faithful few**_

Ah-ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah-ah

- Pensando em quando será você a mulher de branco? – ele se aproximou dela com a provocação na ponta da língua. Sansa olhou pra ele e pra surpresa de Aegon não havia qualquer hostilidade no gesto.

- Na verdade eu estava pensando que apesar de toda confusão, nós dois fizemos um ótimo trabalho juntando esses dois de vez. – ela disse sorrindo – Arya está feliz. Acho que eu nunca a vi desse jeito antes.

- É. Meu irmão poderia ter sido poupado de alguns socos e hematomas, mas eu concordo. Fizemos um ótimo trabalho. – Aegon disse sorrindo confiante – Acho que este é o início de uma longa e prospera parceria, Stark.

- Melhor que seja, já que eu vou ter que tolerar você em jantares de família e até no Natal. – ela resmungou.

- Assim você fere os meus sentimentos. – ele disse debochado e Sansa soltou um riso sarcástico.

- E desde quando você tem esse tipo de coisa? – ela desafiou.

- Cuidado. Você pode acabar se surpreendendo. – ele respondeu sorrindo. Aegon estendeu a mão à ela – Por que ao invés de tentar me ofender, você não aceita dançar comigo em nome da nossa velha inimizade e desprezo mutuo?

- Não seria educado me recusar a dançar com você, não é mesmo? – ela revidou.

- Seria uma gafe imperdoável. – ele respondeu sorrindo – Vamos lá, Stark. Eu não mordo a menos que você peça.

- Você pode sonhar com isso, querido. – ela respondeu aceitando a mão dele.

- Já disse que você devia tentar ser sarcástica mais vezes? Sarcasmo combina mais com esse seu cabelo ruivo. – ele provocou enquanto a conduzia para a pista de dança.

Aegon permitiu que sua mão descansasse no fim da coluna dela, enquanto a puxava para perto dele. Sansa pareceu constrangida inicialmente, mas acabou jogando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e se deixou levar pela música. Os olhares de espanto estavam por toda parte. No dia seguinte eles seriam a fofoca mais quente da cidade, mas ele não estava ligando pra isso.

Ela estava mais bonita do que o normal e não era como se Aegon não estivesse acostumado a se envolver com mulheres dignas de passarelas e telas de cinema. Mesmo assim, Sansa era algo totalmente diferente. Não havia nada mais divertido do que provocá-la, nem mais irritante do que as discussões sem sentido com ela, talvez fosse essa a diferença. Ela conseguia fazer com que ele prestasse atenção nela não pela aparência. Ela mexia com o humor dele e o tirava do sério sem fazer esforço.

- Tenho que admitir que este seu hotel é bem melhor do que eu esperava. – ela disse enquanto Aegon girava com ela pela pista de dança – E o serviço do buffet é excelente.

- Muito obrigado. Faço o que posso para oferecer aos meus clientes sofisticação, bom gosto e discrição para aqueles que são menos ortodoxos. – ele disse sorrindo satisfeito – Mas admito que você e Catelyn me surpreenderam com a decoração do salão. Acho até que poderiam investir nisso.

- É o casamento da minha irmã, não podia ter nada menos do que o melhor. – ela afirmou convicta – E o salão já é tão bonito que nem foi preciso muito esforço.

- É bonito sim. – Aegon disse confiante – Mas você ainda não teve a oportunidade de conhecer o restante do hotel. O salão não é nem de longe a melhor das nossas atrações aqui.

- E qual seria a melhor atração? – ela perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha. Aegon lançou a ela um meio sorriso malicioso.

- A minha suíte particular, mas isso não é apropriado para uma boa moça de família como você. – ele sussurrou junto ao ouvido dela e sentiu Sansa estremecer em seus braços – Sabe...Eu poderia te mostrar, se quiser. Um tour particular com o melhor guia da cidade. O que acha?

- Que você é um depravado. – ela respondeu com pouca convicção. Aegon alargou o sorriso.

- Oh eu sou mesmo. – ele confirmou – Mas sabe, eu não tenho essa fama por nada e eu poderia fazer você muito, muito, mas muito feliz por uma noite inteira.

- Eu não estou interessada. – ela disse, mas os dois sabiam que era uma mentira.

- Mesmo? – ele a desafiou – Não tem nenhuma curiosidade mesmo depois de ter lido e relido todas as fofocas ao meu respeito? Posso garantir que Varys não sabe nem da metade das coisas que eu já fiz.

- O que te faz pensar que eu estou tão desesperada pra agarra você? – ela o desafiou.

- Nada, só um palpite. – ele disse sorrindo – Nós dois estamos aqui, desacompanhados e observando as pessoas que amamos deixarem o ninho para construir uma nova família. A vida parece meio vazia, não é mesmo? Eu odeio ficar deprimido e ver meu irmão se casando, ainda que seja com uma garota que eu aprovo em cem por cento, é um golpe duro.

- E acha que com um pouco de drama vai conseguir me convencer a subir para a sua suíte? – ela perguntou desconfiada.

- Sem Arya sua vida vai ser bem menos divertida. – ele disse sorrindo – Eu gosto da sua irmã, sabe? Me identifico com ela. Somos dois agentes do caos de certa forma. A única pergunta que eu te faço é por que não? Somos adultos, bem resolvidos, solteiros, saudáveis e poderíamos fazer bom uso de uma companhia agradável.

- Então faça com que eu não me arrependa de dizer sim. – ela respondeu por fim, lutando a todo custos contra o constrangimento em admitir que aquela proposta era boa de mais pra ser recusada.

- Vem comigo e tente ser discreta. – ele sussurrou.

_**Show me 'low quotations  
Have you earned your stripes?  
Fabricate salvation  
Lord, I know your type  
I've known you all my life  
I was always wrong, you all in white  
**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Aquilo era uma ideia ruim. Era pior do que uma ideia ruim, era uma garantia de arrependimento e ressaca moral para o resto da vida, mas ela estava ligeiramente alcoolizada, sua irmã mais nova estava se casando, seu irmão mais velho estava noivo e até Bran estava acompanhado naquela maldita festa.

Além do mais, há um limite até onde você pode ignorar sua curiosidade e depois de ouvir todas as fofocas suculentas sobre Aegon Targaryen e flertar como diabo em pessoa, tudo o que ela pensava era na pergunta infame que ele havia feito. Por que não?

Ser uma boa moça de família nunca levou ela a lugar nenhum, começando pelo imbecil Joffrey. Mimado, arrogante, egoísta e agressivo, ele havia feito da vida dela um inferno até ela conhecer Sandor. Sandor por sua vez, não era atraente, nem inteligente, mas foi mais do que útil para afastar Joffrey e inflar o ego dela.

Aegon fugia completamente aos padrões dela. Indiscreto, desbocado, libertino, cafajeste e infantil, ele conseguia fazer com que Sansa perdesse a paciência só de olhar pra ele e mesmo assim, qualquer idiota poderia confirmar que ele era o homem mais lindo da cidade. Contanto que ela mantivesse em sua cabeça que aquilo era um caso e não um romance, tudo ficaria bem.

Ela o seguiu pelos corredores até um canto escondido, que ela imaginou que daria numa escada e incêndio. Para a surpresa de Sansa, havia um elevador bem escondido. Aegon já estava lá dentro e fez sinal para que ela fosse até lá. Sansa foi, contrariando seu bom senso e se deixando levar pela excitação.

A porta se fechou atrás dela enquanto Sansa encarava Aegon e seu sorriso felino. Ele fez sinal para que ela se aproximasse. Sansa permaneceu onde estava, constrangida de mais para dar um só passo. Insatisfeito, Aegon caminhou até ela silencioso como um leão durante sua caça.

Ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo dela e Sansa fechou os olhos imediatamente, sentindo um arrepio percorrer sua espinha.

- Eu gosto quando minhas garotas são participativas. – ele sussurrou perigosamente junto ao ouvido dela – Não tem graça brincar sozinho. – Aegon beijou o pescoço dela e aos poucos sua boca subiu até alcançar o lóbulo da orelha. Sansa respirou fundo e levou as mãos ao cabelo dele.

Aegon a segurou pela cintura firmemente, enquanto beijava o pescoço dela por inteiro. As mãos dele subiam e desciam pelas costas encobertas dela e antes que Sansa percebesse, ele já havia aberto o zíper do vestido de madrinha, fazendo a roupa cair até a cintura dela e revelando seus seios.

A primeira reação dela foi tentar afastá-lo e esconder os seios outra vez. Por tudo o que era sagrado! Eles estavam num elevador! Alguém poderia entrar a qualquer momento e flagrá-la seminua, junto com o maior cafajeste da cidade. Seria um prato cheio pra imprensa. Aegon apenas riu baixo da reação dela.

_**Brush my cause aside with little trouble  
Oh my god, I think I'm hearing double  
I will watch you rise on my back from afar  
Friend or foe?  
I don't know now you're up in the stars  
**_

- Sabe, uma das vantagens de ser dono do lugar é ter um elevador só meu. – ele disse junto ao ouvido dela – E não devia escondê-los. Eles são bonitos de mais para serem encobertos por este vestido e minha boca está salivando só de pensar em chupá-los.

Ela estremeceu mais uma vez e Aegon conseguiu afastar os braços dela e revelar seus seios. Uma das mãos dele se fechou ao redor dos seios exposto, apertando e provocando o mamilo cuidadosamente. Sansa arranhou a nuca dele em resposta, fazendo-o apertar os dedos com mais força.

A porta do elevador se abriu e ela se deixou conduzir por ele, ainda seminua e cheia de expectativa pelas promessas do toque dele. Aegon abriu a porta da suíte e a empurrou para dentro, fechando a entrada em seguida.

O olhar dele era o olhar de um predador. Sansa retirou o restante do vestido, deixando-o pelo chão e exibindo seu corpo só de calcinha. Ele passou a língua pelos lábios em resposta, antes de avançar sobre ela e a prensá-la contra o bar, deixando-a de costas pra ele. Aegon deu um tapa na bunda dela, fazendo um grito de espanto e excitação escapar da boca dela.

- Acho que hoje é um bom dia pra testar o isolamento acústico, não é? – ele disse rouco contra o ouvido dela, enquanto enfiava uma das mãos dentro da calcinha que ela usava e massageava o clitóris dela com uma habilidade que Sansa mal poderia descrever.

Aegon mantinha o quadril dela pressionado contra o dele. Era impossível não sentir a ereção dele contra ela. Enquanto ele a massageava, Sansa retribuía a provocação, rebolando de leve e aumentando a fricção contra o baixo ventre dele, fazendo Aegon rosnar contra a orelha dela e aumentar a pressão em suas partes mais delicadas. Um gemido mais prolongado escapou da garganta dela e em retaliação, Aegon deslizou dois dedos para dentro do centro de todo calor e umidade dela.

- Geme. – ele sussurrava imperativo contra o pescoço dela, beijando a pele exposta e deixando marcas avermelhadas sobre a pele alva – Geme alto. – os dedos dele iam mais fundo, com precisão e habilidade, fazendo Sansa fechar os olhos e obedecer àquela ordem indiscreta. – Boa garota.

Com sua mão livre, Aegon a agarrou pelos cabelos da nuca, revelando mais do pescoço dela, atacando-a sem piedade nenhuma. Ela estava tonta com o toque e com o tom da voz dele, com suas ordens e seu pulso firme. Os dedos dele eram cada vez mais rápidos e a invadiam sem misericórdia, sem medir força e ao mesmo tempo eram habilidosos o bastante para fazê-la desejar mais.

- Você está quase pingando na minha mão. – ele ronronou junto ao ouvido dela – Eu acho isso muito...- um beijo lento – Muito excitante. – a voz dele era quente e provocante, o que tornava aquilo uma tortura – Consegue sentir? – ele pressionou a ereção contra o traseiro dela, permitindo que ela avaliasse o efeito que tinha sobre ele – Consegue sentir o quão duro eu estou por você?

Ela estava perto, muito perto de conseguir o alívio de um orgasmo. Aegon aumentava a pressão de seus dedos contra pontos que a faziam gemer mais alto, que a faziam implorar por mais velocidade, mais fricção, mais dele por toda parte.

- Você me quer? – ele perguntou diminuindo a velocidade de seus dedos para provocá-la. Sansa deixou escapar um lamento de frustração – Você me quer, Sansa?

- Por favor... – a voz dela tinha um toque de sofrimento e indignação que ela não conseguiu conter.

- Por favor o que? O que você quer? – ele continuou reduzindo a velocidade, beijando o pescoço dela lentamente.

- Mais rápido. – ela pediu – Por favor.

- Sabe, eu não estou muito satisfeito com essa situação. – ele disse plantando beijos longos e cuidadosos sobre os ombros dela. Sansa rosnou em resposta – Você é uma dama. Não se pode foder uma dama contra o bar de uma suíte de hotel. Isso seria uma falta de cavalheirismo da minha parte, não acha?

Ele retirou sua mão de dentro da calcinha dela, deixando Sansa perdida pela frustração. A promessa de prazer era latente e dolorosa entre suas pernas, a umidade constrangedora e Aegon ainda tinha coragem de deixá-la daquele jeito, a um passo do orgasmo e incapaz de obter alívio. Sansa ignorou seu constrangimento e tocou o ponto oculto e hipersensível entre suas pernas, numa tentativa de terminar o que ele havia começado, mas quando percebeu o que ela estava fazendo, Aegon afastou a mão dela e imobilizou ambos os braços de Sansa atrás das costas dela.

- Não pode fazer isso. – ele disse com a voz séria – Você é uma dama.

- Por favor. – ela pediu mais uma vez – Eu preciso...

- Você quer gozar? – ele provocou, mordendo o ombro dela.

- Sim! – ela quase gritou – Por favor.

- Você vai, mas só quando eu deixar. – ele respondeu malicioso – Agora nós vamos pro quarto e você vai se comportar como uma verdadeira lady, não vai?

Ela não teve tempo de responder. Aegon a conduziu pela sala da suíte. Os joelhos dela não respondiam direito, suas pernas pareciam feitas de borracha e a cada passo ela podia sentir a necessidade latente e a umidade crescer entre suas pernas.

Sansa não sabia dizer como conseguiu chegar ao quarto dele, mas não teve muito tempo para pensar a respeito. Aegon a jogou de costas sobre a cama, enquanto ela tentava normalizar sua respiração. Ele a encarou malicioso e caminhou até a cômoda. Ele abriu a gaveta e retirou de lá algo que Sansa não soube distinguir.

_**But I will one day shine with you  
I'll shine on a faithful few**_

Ah-ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah-ah  


Quando Sansa se deu conta, ele já estava sobre a cama erguendo os pulsos dela sobre a cabeça e algemando-os as barras da cama. Ela tentou protestar, mas ele ignorou as reclamações dela. Ele se afastou da cama, deixando Sansa presa e vestindo apenas sua calcinha encharcada.

Aegon retirou o paletó, jogando-o sobre o pequeno sofá que havia no canto do quarto, enquanto a encarava com olhos famintos. Desfez o nó da gravata e desabotoou a camisa com o cerimonialismo de um monge. Quando aceitou a proposta dele, Sansa não estava esperando por tantos rituais. Ela queria só um orgasmo, era pedir de mais?!

Ela se contentou em observá-lo retirar as peças de roupa uma a uma, com todo cuidado do mundo, e deixá-las sobre o sofá. Aegon ficou apenas com sua boxer preta e voltou para a cama. Ele separou as pernas dela e lançou a Sansa um sorriso malicioso. Ele retirou a única peça de roupa que ela ainda tinha sobre o corpo e a jogou longe, posicionando-se entre as pernas dela.

Pela primeira vez aquela noite Aegon beijou a boca dela, sem que Sansa pudesse se mover para corresponder o beijo a altura. A boca dele desceu para o pescoço dela e depois em direção aos seios. Ele sugou os mamilos dela com força, fazendo-a se contorcer e gemer, implorando por mais. Os dentes dele raspando contra a pele sensível era algo enlouquecedor. Ele continuou descendo, beijando a barriga dela até chegar ao baixo ventre e depois contornar o umbigo dela com a ponta da língua.

Quando Sansa se deu conta, a cabeça dele estava entre suas pernas. Aegon olhou para ela e lançou um sorriso quase maligno. Ele a tocou de leve com um de seus dedos, sem se quer exercer pressão sobre o clitóris, ou penetrá-la. Sansa se contorceu inteira, desesperada por contato.

- Se continuar molhada desse jeito eu vou acabar dando um aumento pra camareira que limpar estes lençóis. – ele provocou.

- Para de me torturar. – ela implorou.

- Logo agora que estava ficando divertido? – ele retrucou sarcástico – Eu quero ver você perdendo a compostura primeiro.

Ele abaixou o rosto. Sansa podia sentir a respiração quente dele entre suas pernas e os beijos longos e molhados na parte interna de sua coxa até alcançar seu objetivo final. A língua dele circulou o clitóris dela fazendo-a gemer, mas foi quando ele a sugou com toda força que o grito dela se tornou incontrolável.

A boca dele a sugava sem medir forças para em seguida Aegon deslizar a língua para dentro dela, provocando-a ainda mais. Sansa queria revidar, queria arranhá-lo e segurá-lo pelos cabelos da nuca, mas as mãos algemadas a impediam. Seus olhos estavam úmidos pela necessidade e pela frustração. Toda vez que ele sentia que ela estava próxima ao orgasmo ele diminuía a velocidade, ou até mesmo parava por algum tempo, para então retomar a tortura e deixá-la às portas do prazer, sem poder obtê-lo.

- Aegon...- ela dizia com dificuldade – Por favor...

- Você quer gozar? – ele perguntava ainda com a cabeça entre as pernas dela, enquanto Sansa as apoiava sobre os ombros dele.

- Sim! – ela disse com mais ênfase do que pretendia – Por favor, me deixa...

- Quer gozar na minha boca? – ele continuou a provocá-la, lambendo-a lentamente.

- Sim! – ela disse mais uma vez.

- E qual vai ser a graça quando eu estiver dentro de você? – ele continuou provocando-a.

- Aegon...Por favor. – ela estava quase chorando.

- Diz meu nome de novo. – ele ordenou.

- Aegon. – ela repetiu.

- Quem você quer? – ele continuou provocando-a.

- Aegon! – e a boca dele a atacou com vontade mais uma vez. Aegon a sugou com força e permitiu que sua língua a invadisse em movimentos sinuosos, como se saboreasse uma fruta madura e suculenta.

Sansa fechou os olhos e não teve nem mesmo a chance de tentar conter os sons obscenos que saiam de sua boca. Seu corpo inteiro se contraiu e os espasmos eram tão intensos que a visão dela chegou a ficar totalmente obscurecida. Aegon se ocupou de sugar cada gota dela, e de prolongar aquele orgasmo furioso pelo máximo de tempo possível.

Ao final, Sansa sentia seus ossos maleáveis. Aegon se afastou dela mais uma vez e caminhou até a cômoda, de onde retirou mais dois objetos que ela não soube distinguir a princípio. Ela mal sabia dizer quem era.

Ele retirou sua boxer, abriu o pacote de camisinha e colocou o preservativo rapidamente, virando-se para ela em seguida. Aegon subiu na cama mais uma vez e se aproximou do rosto dela. Sansa demorou a perceber o que ele estava pretendendo e quando se deu conta já era tarde. O mundo estava escuro e ela só podia tentar prever o que ele faria a seguir. Maldita venda!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**Show me 'low quotations  
Have you earned your stripes?  
Fabricate salvation  
Lord, I know your type  
I've known you all my life  
I was always wrong, you all in white  
**_

Não, ele não costumava ser tão mal com suas amantes, mas Sansa era um caso totalmente diferente. Fazer a rainha da moral e dos bons costumes implorar por um orgasmo era bom de mais pra ser verdade e o jogo mal havia começado.

E ela era linda, não dava pra negar. A voz dela pronunciando o nome dele, o corpo nu dela pressionado contra o dele e o gosto dela em sua boca, já teriam valido a pena, mas ele estava duro como aço e desesperado por alívio. Só teria graça se os dois aproveitassem e Aegon estava defendendo o seu ponto de vista. Prazer sem compromisso podia ser muito, mas muito melhor do que o paco completo.

Não bastasse torturá-la, a venda a deixaria hipersensível. A expectativa a enlouqueceria antes mesmo que ele pudesse dar a primeira estocada e quando ele chegasse ao clímax, e ele chegaria, Sansa estaria uivando de prazer. Como era doce a vingança e como era bom se sentir insuperável como se sentia naquele momento.

Aegon beijou a boca dela com cuidado. Muito mais cuidado do que costumava dispensar às suas garotas. Um beijo longo, cheio de promessas e quase terno. Suas mãos serviam de apoio, uma de cada lado do corpo exposto de Sansa, sem qualquer intensão de tocá-la, pelo menos por enquanto. Beijou o rosto dela, com um toque de veneração em seus gestos. Ela se contorcia embaixo dele, tentando se soltar e tocá-lo também.

Sua boca desceu pelo pescoço dela, beijando a pele sensível, sempre de forma lenta e cuidadosa, utilizando mais força apenas quando sentia que estava diante de um ponto particularmente sensível. Desceu pelo vale entre os seios dela e encarou os mamilos rígidos e rosados. Freud devia ter alguma explicação para o fascínio dele por seios, porque os dela faziam-no querer sugar os picos como se fosse um recém-nascido. Devia ser proibido uma mulher ter seios tão suculentos quanto aqueles.

Ele os sugou sem qualquer ressalva ou piedade, fazendo Sansa arquear e gemer mais alto. O quadril dela quase encontrava o dele quando ela fazia isso, como se já não bastasse a ereção dele ter alcançado um nível doloroso. Aegon queria se enterrar dentro dela e fazer de conta que o mundo tinha acabado, queria ser violento, imperativo e mimado como um rei absolutista, mas ela era uma dama e merecia ser tratada como tal.

Finalmente ele a tocou. Deslizou a ponta dos dedos pela barriga dela e pela lateral do corpo, fazendo-a se contorcer até alcançar o final da coluna dela e puxá-la de encontro ao quadril dele. Permitiu que sua ereção roçasse contra a entrada dela, fazendo Sansa arquear ainda mais as costas, buscando por mais fricção.

- Eu já disse o quanto você é linda? – ele perguntou rouco junto ao ouvido dela – Eu venho querendo fazer isso já tem algum tempo. Ouvir você gemendo e chamando meu nome. Sentir você molhada desse jeito. – ele a tocou mais uma vez entre as pernas, fazendo Sansa estremecer de leve – E você supera todas as expectativas.

- Você... – ela respirou fundo – Fala de mais. – Aegon não conseguiu conter o sorriso malicioso que lhe escapou.

- Estou tentando ser um cavalheiro. Acredite, se eu fosse foder você do jeito que eu quero você passaria uma semana se andar direito, querida. – ele sussurrou e beijou o pescoço dela em seguida – Isso levantaria suspeitas e eu não quero levar um soco do seu irmão troglodita, ou do meu irmão, que por um acaso agora é seu cunhado. Essa história está ficando cada vez mais confusa.

- Vai ficar conversando a noite toda? – ela resmungou.

- Talvez, só porque você é tão impaciente. – ele respondeu sorrindo malicioso e foi surpreendido pelas pernas dela enlaçando-o pelo quadril e deixando Aegon perigosamente perto, perto de mais para qualquer um dos dois conseguir voltar atrás.

- Tem certeza? – ela revidou a provocação e ganhou como resposta uma estocada brusca.

Ela gritou alto ao senti-lo inteiro dentro de si. Aegon bem que tentou ser gentil, mas Sansa tinha que dificultar até nisso, então ele não tinha culpa de ter sido mais bruto do que deveria. Mas logo o grito se tornou um gemido e outro e mais outro.

Ele se movia dentro dela, se deixando levar pela sensação sufocante e incrivelmente prazerosa. As pernas dela eram firmes e o incentivavam a ir mais fundo e a voz dela implorava por velocidade e Aegon acabou descobrindo que não conseguia resistir aos pedidos sussurrados dela, nem ao corpo que se movia de forma tão perfeita contra o dele.

Sinceramente, ele não ia aguentar muito tempo. Sua visão já estava desfocada e ele conseguia sentir a sensação de urgência em seu baixo ventre, mas não teria graça se ela não o acompanhasse. Aegon levou a mão até onde os corpos se uniam e pressionou o clitóris dela, induzindo-a a outra onda de prazer. Ele aumentou a força dos movimentos, foi mais além em cada estocada, sem deixar de tocá-la e logo Sansa estava exclamando, chamando por ele e por seu Deus, sem saber quem era quem.

Estava próximo, muito próximo, dolorosamente próximo e ele já podia sentir o corpo dela perdendo a batalha contra os espasmos. Um último movimento de dedos e Sansa se rendeu num orgasmo tão intenso que ao primeiro tremor e contração Aegon se rendeu também, incapaz de aguentar frear o próprio prazer por mais tempo. O mundo perdeu o foco, a mente dele se desconectou do corpo e por fim ele caiu exausto.

Aegon rolou para o lado e assim que sua mente clareou um pouco ele retirou a venda dos olhos de Sansa e em seguida alcançou a chave das algemas para soltá-la. Ela parecia não ter ossos, seu corpo era um emaranhado elástico de terminações nervosas hipersensíveis e ele estava mais do que satisfeito em saber que havia feito aquilo por ela.

Para a surpresa dele, Sansa o abraçou, procurando se aconchegar junto dele. Aegon arqueou uma sobrancelha. Sexo era uma coisa, dormir junto era outra bem diferente e ele não era dado a demonstrações desnecessárias de carinho depois de estar satisfeito por uma noite.

Ele permitiu que ela continuasse abraçada a ele, apesar da sensação de estranheza. Sansa traçava padrões invisíveis sobre o peito dele, enquanto lutava contra o sono.

- Sabe, não precisa ficar carinhosa comigo agora. – ele disse enquanto encarava o teto da suíte – Eu sei separar as coisas.

- Foi só sexo? – ela perguntou e por um momento ele não soube o que responder.

- Talvez. – ele respondeu por fim.

- Sabe, você tinha razão. Vai ser bem solitário agora que Arya achou outra pessoa pra atormentar. Eu não fazia ideia de que me sentiria assim. – Sansa confessou e Aegon se permitiu abraçá-la de volta.

- Sei como é. – ele respondeu – Vai ser estranho.

- E meio solitário. – ela completou.

- Nós somos terríveis juntos, não é? – ele perguntou – Brigamos o tempo todo, temos visões de mundo opostas, temos objetivos diferentes.

- Mas o sexo é espetacular. – ela disse e ele não conteve o sorriso presunçoso.

- Obrigado por inflar meu ego. – ele respondeu.

- Tem mais uma coisa. Nós amamos nossos irmãos, por mais irritantes e diferentes que eles sejam de nós, além de estarmos determinados a mimar nossa sobrinha ao ponto de ninguém suportá-la. – Aegon riu do comentário.

- Acho que formamos uma dupla e tanto, Stark. – ele disse por fim.

- Sou obrigada a concordar, Targaryen. Nós fizemos um belo trabalho. – talvez não fosse tão ruim dormir com ela. Afinal, os dois sabiam exatamente o quão desconfortável era a solidão.

_**Show me 'low quotations  
Have you earned your stripes?  
Fabricate salvation  
Lord, I know your type  
I've known you all my life  
I was always wrong, you all in white  
**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Arya se mexeu sobre a cama, acordando Jon quase que imediatamente. Se havia uma coisa que ela sentia falta era de poder dormir de bruços sem aquele maldito travesseiro para grávidas, sem falar em não ter algo cutucando suas costelas. Pelo menos faltava pouco agora.

- Está se sentindo bem? – Jon perguntou sonolento levando a mão à barriga dela imediatamente.

- Tudo bem, ela só decidiu que agora é uma boa hora pra exercitar as pernas. – Arya respondeu.

- Talvez ela seja nossa futura campeã de esgrima. – Jon disse sorrindo para a esposa, ainda com a mão sobre a barriga redonda.

- Siryo vai ficar feliz se isso acontecer. Pelo menos ela fica calma quando ouve a sua voz. – Arya disse colocando a mão sobre a dele.

- Faz parte dos meus talentos. Amansar mulheres selvagens. – ela riu em resposta – Está tudo bem mesmo?

- Eu só estava me lembrando de uma coisa. – Arya disse pensativa – Você viu minha irmã no fim da festa? Ela sumiu.

- Não e eu não sei se o fato de Aegon ter sumido também pode ser considerado um bom sinal. – ele falou e Arya revirou os olhos.

- Tomara que não seja isso. – ela disse.

- Infelizmente eu acho que é exatamente isso. – Jon disse pesaroso – Só posso esperar que Sansa coloque um pouco de ordem na vida dele.

- Coitada da Jayne. – Arya disse séria.

- Por que coitada da Jayne? – Jon questionou confuso.

- Ela vai ter sorte se Robb sobreviver a outro Targaryen. Tomara que meu irmão não enfarte antes do próprio casamento, Jayne ficaria arrasada. – Jon riu.

- Acho que ele vai superar um dia. – Jon disse beijando a boca dela – Pelo menos sabemos que esta mistura tende a funcionar muito bem. A propósito, esqueci de dizer que te amo. – ela odiava quando ele era ridiculamente romântico, mas havia um limite até onde ela podia resistir.

Arya se inclinou e beijou a boca dele com carinho. Sem máscaras, sem nomes falsos, ela sabia exatamente quem ele era o que sentia por ele.

- Eu também te amo.

_**Show me 'low quotations  
Have you earned your stripes?  
Fabricate salvation  
Lord, I know your type  
I've known you all my life  
I was always wrong, you all in white**____**  
**_

_**Nota da autora: É, acabou. Final feliz pra todo mundo, com direito a repercussão na imprensa, casamento, festa e...AEGON E SANSA! Essa deu trabalho, mas eu morri de rir no meio do caminho e o capítulo foi grande pra compensar a demora. Pra quem gosta de ter trilha sonora para acompanhar, vou dar algumas dicas.**_

_**Música que Aegon e Sansa dançam: Suspicious Minds, Elvis Presley.**_

_**Música tema do Aegon: The Devil's Song, Marcy's Playground.**_

_**Música tema de Aegon e Sansa: All in White, The Vaccines (a que eu coloquei neste capítulo).**_

_**Música tema de Jon e Arya: Lack of Understanding, The Vaccines.**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima, pessoal!**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee **_


End file.
